A New Adventure in Neverland
by aslansphoenix
Summary: There are rules in Neverland. Girls are too clever to fall out of their prams. No girl can resist Peter Pan when he uses a certain voice. Boys forget easier than girls. These are some rules of Neverland. This story explores those rules; with George (the grandchild of John), Margaret and Angela (granddaughters of Wendy) & their cousins Mitchell and Eliza. What will they learn?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _ **I Aslansphoenix declare that I do not own 'Peter Pan', Neverland or anything that you find familiar. Technically some of the characters did come from my head ... but I think they belong to Neverland just as much as any canon characters.**_

*/*/*

 **Author's Note:**

This is an interesting story ... at least it is for me to think about. Whether it is to read; I'll wait and see.

Very Long Author's note at the end.

*/*/*

 _ **"All Children Grow up Except One"**_

 _ **Everyone Knows about Neverland,  
About the home of Peter Pan.  
Second to the Right, and Straight on till Morning.  
To the place between dreaming and awakening. **_

_**Where one never grows old,  
And dull memories fade.  
There are rules in Neverland  
Rules that must be obeyed.**_

 _ **Peter Pan is King of the Island,  
His emotions control the seasons,  
He is the one who can never grow up,  
He is youth, and joy, and all things extraordinary.**_

 _ **But There are other Rules, for me and you,  
Rules and Roles that must be followed, it's true.**_

 _ **"Girls are too clever to fall out of their prams",  
So it's only Lost Boys find themselves in Neverland.  
(Perhaps ... regardless, of the body they were born with ...)**_

 _ **Boys forget much easier than Girls,  
They forget their homes and their families while in Neverland.  
Yet when they return; they soon forget their adventures with Pan.**_

 _ **Girls remember though, and while it may be hard,  
They remember the warmth, support and love.  
(They're always torn between staying and going ...)**_

 _ **"No Girl can resist Peter Pan,  
When he uses a specific voice."  
(They all love him, is there ever a choice?)**_

 _ **In Neverland there are roles to be...  
Boys are Lost, or Indians, or Pirates, or the odd Fairy.**_

 _ **Girls are Mothers, or Mermaids, or Indian Warriors true,  
Or Fairies, or very occasionally; a Lost Girl too.**_

 _ **(If some Fairies can be in-between,  
why not the more complex humans?)**_

 _ **All Children Grow Up, Except One.  
Neverland is a place of Adventure and Fun.  
There are Roles and Rules,  
That shall be followed through**_

 _ **One more thing, which is True ...  
In Neverland, You learn all about You.  
**_

*/*/*

Chapter One.

George knew all the family stories.

George was the only child of James Darling, son of John Darling who was one of the brothers to the infamous story-teller Wendy Darling.

George knew all the family stories, the official versions, and the unofficial.

The most favoured story was the time when Grandfather John had been a child; he, Wendy and their younger brother Micheal had disappeared one night, they had reappeared months later with a bunch of orphaned boys.

The official report was that the children had only intended to leave for a night, but had gotten lost and had started living with some street-kids. Eventually they found their way home, bringing the orphaned street-kids with them and then Great-Grandmother Mary and Great-Grandfather George (whom this George was named in honour of) adopted the new children. The official story was very smooth, calm and a nice little 'good-Samaritan/appreciate your home' type of story. That was the story Grandfather John had told once, when pestered for an answer; though he had been vague on details.

The unofficial one told, was much more entertaining.

Apparently the Darling children had met a magical flying boy named Peter Pan, he had taught them to fly (Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust - George remember learning that part the hard way) and they had flown to a magical island called Neverland. There had been many exciting adventures; fighting Pirates, interacting with Indians and playing with mermaids and fairies. It always sounded exciting and engaging. After a time; the original children had returned to their parents; a group of Lost Boys in tow.

They had all grown-up, most had married and had children. Wendy had a daughter named Jane, who apparently had gone on to visit Neverland herself as a child. Now their children were grown and had their own kids - George included. Although; they were spread out across Great Britain, and a few families even lived across oceans; they still managed to be a kind of close family. Well close enough for most people to meet up at Christmas time.

All (well most) of the Darling Descendants (children and grand-children of Wendy and her brothers) referred to each other as cousins. Be they first, second, once, or twice removed (it'll got very confusing in George's mind) - they were all family. It meant that even though George was an only child, it never felt that way.

Many of the extended family, and quite often their friends and the other children of Dowling Street, would often converged to the Original Darling house, to sit in the old nursery and listen to stories told by Granny Wendy. That was how she was known to everyone; except for her actually grandchildren. They just called her Granny.

*/*/*

Of course some families were closer than others. George had six cousins that were actually first cousins. Mary-Anne and Jeanette were the daughters of James Darling's sister Lillian; but they lived in America and only saw each other every few years or so. George's Mother, Annie, was the youngest of three siblings; and they all lived in the same area of London.

Aunt Ruth was the middle child and George privately thought of her as Aunt Ruthless. She was a cold, hard, driven woman, who was very good at getting her own way. She wasn't a horrible person; there were many legends about cruel villains cowering in fear from Ruth's iron stare as she protected some 'underdog' (admittedly there were a few times where the person hadn't needed protecting). But she had a way of looking down on everyone and making them feel small. She also found fault with everyone ... except for her children.

The twins - Mitchell and Eliza. George's least favourite cousins.

They were 11, a year older than George, and attended George's school. Mitchell was the school bully; helped by his height and muscle; he could pass for a teenager when he wished to. His favourite victim was, of course; George. Luckily George had a large enough group of friends (made up of other cousins and regular school chums) who helped keep Mitchell to verbal insults more than physical bullying.

Eliza ... actually wasn't the worst; she could be quite kind and caring at times, but she was also very self-absorbed - or more accurately; she was a spoiled brat. Everything had to be her way or in her favour, or there would be consequences. She was quite good at manipulating adults into thinking she was an angel and the others were at fault.

Naturally, they were both Aunt Ruthless's blind spot; to her they were absolute perfection. The worst thing about the two though; was that they both liked to behave as if they were older (and therefore better) than everyone else. It made George sick, that neither of them ever seemed to enjoy being their age. Thus George tended to avoid those particular cousins whenever possible.

The other set of first cousins were far more enjoyable to be around.

Annie and Ruth's older half brother was called Taran. Taran Jackson was as unlike the iron-willed Ruth or George's own soft-spoken, but uptight Mother, as could be. He was quite ... wild. He traveled the world and seemed to thrive when being outdoors. He was loud and brash and didn't seem to have the over-bearing sense of propriety that English Gentlemen were expected to have. Taran was the main source of George's knowledge on camping and survival skills, and he was definitely one of George's favourite family members. In fact George adored all the Jackson family.

Partly; because it allowed George to be closer to the Darling side of George's family.

Taran had, against all 'sensibilities', fallen in love with one of Annie's close school mates. She had just so happened to be Jane, daughter of Wendy. Jane had grown up to be a well-respected lady, she was highly intelligent, with a flair for languages and was a skilled artist. She could be over-eager, dramatic and a bit too talkative at times, and if she scolded you; you always remembered it. But Jane was still wonderful to spend time with, and all the cousins knew to go to Jane if they had trouble with any school lessons.

Jane and Taran had two daughters - Margaret and Angela.

Margaret was 12, almost 13; one of the oldest of the youngest set of second generation Darling Descendants. It was unanimously agreed among all younger than her, that she was their favourite, due to being the group mama. Margaret was the most quiet of her family, she preferred books to rough-housing with the group, liked to follow rules and had a disappointed stare that no one wanted to experience.

But she was also calm, elegant, genuinely kind and was confident in herself - without ever being arrogant about it. Margaret had an unassuming way of being in the right place at the right time; she was very sensible - while everyone else (George included) would be scrabbling around searching for a solution from outside the box, Margaret would calmly survey the scene then walk over and find the obvious answer; sitting inside the box. the one place, most people would never look.

The best thing about Margaret, was that - while her feet were planted firmly on the ground, her head was able to be flying in the clouds. Margaret had a kind of maturity that Eliza pretended to have, yet was able to appreciate and sometimes participate in things others thought were 'too childish'. She believed in the fantasies of her cousins, and the magic of childhood.

George knew growing up was unavoidable, and an adventure to look forward to, but one could (and should) still enjoy being a child while able. Margaret did, and George loved her all the more for it. Even if she didn't like playing in the mud with them.

Then there was Angela.

If ever pressed, George would be forced to admit to being slightly scared of the youngest Jackson. Angela was seven years old and extremely energetic, she was very fluid in her emotions and would flit from one to another. Angela would put everything into whatever one emotion she was feeling (she never seemed to feel more than one at a time) - everyone felt lucky that Angela was rarely angry or sad.

Angela was very girly, loved all things sparkly and adorable; she and her friends were always keen to play dress-up, or fairy princesses. George did feel slightly guilty about finding that a tad (and it was only a tad) bit endearing, when George found the girl-girlness an irritating trait in Eliza. Perhaps it was because it seemed to be who Angela genuinely was, while it always felt more put-on by Eliza.

Angela's endless energy and extreme emotions (plus her odd expression with all things sparkly) would be enough to rightfully terrify anyone, but they were also endearing qualities that most people loved about the young girl. What scared George though; was the knowledge in her eyes, a depth that made George feel that there was so much more to Angela than there was to most people.

Angela, like her Mother, was a skilled artist - far beyond her age level. When she drew she became quite and focused. Considered unnatural when most people, outside of her immediate family, were used to her bouncing off the walls and speaking a mile a minute. But it was when she was drawing that the depth in her eyes showed the most. With just a look Angela seemed to be able to strip away the layers of a person, and see them for exactly who they really were. And she was skilled enough to capture it on paper.

That was what scared George about Angela. That she seemed to know George, more than George felt comfortable with being known.

*/*/*

Despite being scared by the younger girl, George did adore the whole family. George never felt uncomfortable with any them, they (like Granny Wendy) made George feel accepted. Because; with almost anyone else George almost always felt a sense of un-comfortablness, that just wouldn't go away.

It wasn't like with Vincent or Eustace from school.

Vincent was just weird and never seemed capable of being normal. George and George's group of friends, never mocked him and sometimes remembered to try and include him in games, they were certainly nicer to him than Mitchell. But no matter what Vincent was just odd and couldn't fit in. Eustace on the other hand, chose to isolate himself. He was a loner and a bit of a jerk, he was always against everyone, and behaved as though everyone were against him. It was like Eustace would disagree with anything, just for disagreement's sake.

No, George's un-comfortableness wasn't anything like those two extremes.

George generally got on quite well with other people. Unlike Eustace, George had no problem with liking the same things as other people; in fact it was fun to have a group of friends who enjoyed similar adventure stories, and who liked to play the same rough-and-tumble games. people who respected George's opinion, and whom George could respect in turn. And unlike Vincent, George knew when it was better to keep the mouth shut.

It was not so much that George couldn't (or wouldn't) fit in, but more ... an on the edge of George's awareness of something just not being right.

George had always gotten on better playing with the boys than the girls (although there was a pact between some of the cousins, to never reveal that they secretly enjoyed being forced into playing tea-party with the girls). Not that George thought guys were better than girls; Maria (George's best friend) was proof enough of that. Maria could spit, kick, bite and fight better than most of the boys in their year. She was a spitfire that proudly lead them into battle during their games.

But George couldn't help but notice that there was something ... undeniably female about Maria. She would proudly exclaim that 'she was a girl, and she could kick their butts!' before doing anything, yet there were, well, more girly moments.

George hoped Maria would never find out these thoughts, it would cause George a lot of physical pain, but they were true. Like the fact that George had once caught her twirling in the dress her mother had forced her to wear. It was another 'take-the-secret-to-the-grave' type situation (George felt privately that Maria had been quite pretty, not that she wasn't always ...). Or that, sometimes Maria would absentmindedly twirl a strand of her hair; like Margaret or Nicole, and even Eliza and her girl friends would often do.

It was the little things that reminded George; that even though Maria was a tough Tom-Boy, she was still a girl ... and despite her pretenses; she was comfortable being a girl. What really sealed that knowledge in George's mind; had been one of the times Maria had joined the cousins for story time at Granny Wendy's home.

*/*/*

George loved going to Granny Wendy's.

Granny Wendy was a remarkable Lady, Angela had once described her as being a 'wondrous mix of Springtime and Starlight'. George wasn't much for metaphors, but that that worked for her. Wendy was an old lady, with white hair and wrinkles, but there was still something so beautiful about her. George thought it was her personality/characteristics just shining through. Wendy was the Lady who chose to grow up, but despite physically and mentally being an adult; she still maintained the heart of a child. She truly believed in magic, in fairies ... in everything that most grown-ups did not.

George was not a natural leader. Did not like being put in charge of the group games, was content to let Maria make most of the decisions, and you couldn't get George up on stage for a presentation if anyone's life depended on it. George definitely preferred to allow others to be in charge, and to sit back and observe.

Nothing as soul-baring as what Angela was capable of, but George could pick up on the little things, that others were aware of, but tended to ignore. Everyone went through a faze where they doubted Granny Wendy's stories. It generally seemed to be when people got to 14 or 15, sometimes the doubting began a lot earlier and occasionally some would last right until being considered an adult. But the doubting always occurred.

Some people went the extreme disdainful 'Those-stories-are-so-silly-and-childish' way; They became quite frustrating to deal with. Every now and then; one of the oh-so-against-the-stories people would mellow, or do an turn-about and slide back into listening to the stories. Thankfully most of the extended family dealt with their doubts in a more privet manner, allowing the kids to keep believing.

George felt it was a better but more sad way.

Benjamin was the grandson of Curly Darling, and in George's opinion; one of the coolest cousins. He had started to doubt around 13, but he kept attending the family gatherings and listening to the tales; even at 17. George had once asked him whether he believed in Peter Pan. George remembered the answer well.

*/*/*

 _"Hey Benny ..."_

 _"Yeah Kiddo?"_

 _"Do you believe in Peter Pan?"_

 _"... Why do you ask kid? Are you doubting?"_

 _"Grandfather John is very adamant that they never flew to a magical place called Neverland. But there many arguments for the stories being true - like all the little details that don't change. And I know you don't believe in the magic of it, but you still listen and encourage us to believe, but well ... what do you believe?"_

 _"The truth kid?"_

 _"Duh. Please."_

 _"I ... don't believe that they ever flew off to Neverland, I don't believe they ever interacted with Pirates or Indians or ... the fantastical elements of the stories -"_

 _It was a common politeness amongst the cousins to never say that fairies weren't real. Mostly because it would start a riot with the younger kids chanting about how much they do believe (George would freely admit to having fun on such a chanting riot)._

 _"- But I do believe that Peter Pan was a real boy. I think maybe; they ran away and lived on the streets with Pan and the Lost Boys. Maybe they had run-ins with drunks or people that could be portrayed as Indians. I think the adventures have a basis in reality, but amplified by childish imagination. Fantasy to make dealing with Reality Easier. And honestly I think that Pan actually ... ah Never mind."_

 _"What? I'll keep bothering you until you tell me."_

 _"Kid ... I don't want to break your spirit ..."_

 _"Mate, how can I make up my own mind if nobody tells me anything."_

 _Sigh "... I think Pan died. Be by the hand of the inspiration for Hook, or by natural causes of living on the street. I think his death brought Granny Wendy back to reality and that was why the kids came back."_

 _"That's seems logical. Thank-you."_

*/*/*

Benny's theory seemed to be what most 'doubters' believed.

George didn't know which version was real, the more 'realistic' way was more logical ... but there were just some things that made George doubt the doubters. For the most part though, George had decided that it didn't matter if it were real or not; they were fantastic stories to listen to. George loved listening to all the stories told by Granny Wendy; the made-up fairy tales, the re-vamped classics and best of all were the tales of Peter Pan. Full of Adventure, Good vs Evil, Pirates, Indians, Treasure and Epic Battles; it was everything George liked to listen to.

But there were some parts that George didn't understand; like the 'looks'.

The Peter Pan tales were magical to listen to. George wasn't sure if they were real, but they were brilliant to listen to. The listening children could request their favourite parts, or ask questions if they wanted. George was more keen on just listening, but was always keen to join with the rowdy acting out the of the battle scenes. One thing that George noticed; was the 'look'. It was that 'look' which firmly and forever reminded George; that Maria was, in fact, a girl.

When listening to the tales of Peter Pan, every female would get a 'look' in their eyes. A kind of gleam of longing, and sorrow, and understanding.

George didn't understand ... but still saw it.

When Granny Wendy spoke about the mix up of 'Thimbles' and 'Kisses'; Maria had given a soft sigh. George, sitting next to her, had noticed; Maria's mouth a twitched in a small strange smile, and her eyes had sparkled with the 'look'. All the other girls had that 'look'; even (maybe especially) those spouting about 'Neverland being nonsense'.

And it wasn't just girls.

George noted that many of the men had similar looks; none of the longing, but definite sorrow and understanding. Sometimes the younger males would one day listen to a story and then get the 'look' on their face. It was more obvious with them (the ones not yet considered men), because they also had a moment of shock at their own understanding.

George thought all people were crazy ... but ... the fact that there was something that all females got, and more older males also learned to get, and George didn't. It was just a reminder to George of the 'edge-of-awareness' George had. A reminder that George just didn't quite feel right.

It was when getting ready for bed that 'edge-of-awareness' wedged itself into being a proper 'awareness'.

George had gone to follow the rules of 'brushing teeth before going to bed', when George accidentally glanced up at the mirror. George paused and then scowled at the image there. Light brown hair fell in gentle waves to just below the shoulders, framing a heart-shaped face. It was a face that some could almost consider as 'pretty'. There was a white nightgown; it, like the hair length; the nightgown was worn to appease Mother and Father.

George scowled at the one in the mirror.

That was the real reason Aunt Ruthless and her children were George's lest favourite family members. They never called George 'George', no they used the dreaded full name. The name given to George at birth, the name that never felt like it belonged with George. Just as George could not understand the 'look' that even the most tom-boyish Maria had, just as looking in the mirror always felt wrong. The reason why George couldn't fit in completely.

George never felt whole being a Georgina.

*/*/*

 _End of Chapter One._

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Here this chapter ends. This is a very long Author's note, which works because it is at the bottom of a very long chapter.**_

 _ **Other chapters probably won't be as long.**_

 **A)**

 **This story was inspired by two things.**

\- Firstly: Some really good fan-fictions where Peter Pan was secretly born to a female body, but was/is male in heart and mind, and that was why he could not return with Wendy. As a Peter/Wendy shipper; this made their already heartbreaking story even more so (which I never thought possible). It got wanting to explore the idea - but not with the regular characters, because of the second thing.

\- Secondly: There was very specific gender troupes in Neverland (will be explored/expanded on in story). Being an actor, a wanna-be author and living in this time where Gender is becoming less of a 'taboo' subject, has me fascinated with wanting to explore gender roles and rules in Neverland.

 **B)**

Originally I had wanted George to be Margaret's child, making George the great-grandchild of Wendy, but I realised that if I wanted to do the job properly then I need to have a wider range of characters. And the Peter/Wendy shipper in me wanted more Wendy around. Therefore there are strong allusions to Peter and Wendy having feelings for each other, but their story was still exactly what is in Sir J. M. Barrie's Amazing work.

Also Taran is based on 'Disney's _Tarzan_ '; **which I also do not own**. I may at some point write a fic that explains my crazy conspiracy, but basically; I like the idea that Jane from ' _Tarzan'_ was actually Jane, Wendy's Daughter.

 **C)**

 **Two Writing techniques I'm exploring.**

\- You'll notice in this chapter that I did not use pronouns for George. This is because George was born as Georgina, but doesn't yet know/understand that he was born as the wrong gender. I the author think of George as male, and I hope you the reader do as well, but at this point in the story George believes it would be wrong to think in that way. So instead of thinking with the female pronouns that Society expects, he just uses 'George'. The proper pronouns will come, once in Neverland.*

(*Of course they're going to Neverland, where else would they go?)

By the way; writing without pronouns for your lead character - is really difficult. That challenge is part of why I want to write this story.

\- That brings me to my second technique. It isn't too obvious in this chapter; but George is actually a side character. Not the protagonist, not the hero, not the villain and definitely not the damsel in distress. Most of the story will be from George's P.O.V, making George my 'lead character', but not the main character. That intrigues me.

 **D)**

Though this story is more influenced by the novel, there may be aspects from other versions of 'Peter Pan' sprinkled throughout. Such as the ideas from ' _Hook_ ' ( **Also not mine** ), where Wendy helped orphans and was known as 'Granny Wendy'.

 **E)**

 **This story has a Trans character.**

 **I am not Trans, I was lucky enough to be born into the body that matches my heart, mind, and soul - I am a girl through and through.**

 **I DO NOT mean ANY offence to anyone with this story; I am not trying to upset anyone. I am merely writing this story because a) I am fascinated with gender roles in Neverland, and b) I want to practice my writing skills and delving into the minds of different characters.**

 **F)**

The characters are all a bit (or a lot) stereotypical, but that is intentional.

 _ **Hopefully this story is not too horrible.**_

 _ **If you have read this, then thank-you.**_

 _ **I will update whenever I update.**_

 _Tuesday 16th January 2018_ _._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _ **I Aslansphoenix declare that I do not own 'Peter Pan', Neverland or anything that you find familiar. Technically some of the characters did come from my head ... but I think they belong to Neverland just as much as any canon characters.**_

*/*/*

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'll be honest; the plot-line is on vague at the moment.  
Again there are a lot of stereotypes in the characterisation used, but it is purposeful.**

*/*/*

 _ **"All Children Grow up Except One"**_

 _ **Everyone Knows about Neverland,  
About the home of Peter Pan.**_

 _ **Second to the Right, and Straight on till Morning.  
To the place between dreaming and awakening. **_

_**There are rules in Neverland  
Rules that must be obeyed.**_

 _ **Boys forget much easier than Girls.  
"No Girl can resist Peter Pan,  
When he uses a specific voice."  
One more thing, which is True ...  
In Neverland, You learn all about You.  
**_

*/*/*

Chapter Two.

 _That was the real reason Aunt Ruthless and her children were George's lest favourite family members. They never called George 'George', no they used the dreaded full name. The name given to George at birth, the name that never felt like it belonged with George. Just as George could not understand the 'look' that even the most tom-boyish Maria had, just as looking in the mirror always felt wrong. The reason why George couldn't fit in completely._

 _George never felt whole being a Georgina._

*/*/*

It was a rainy weekend when learned what the 'looks' may have been about.

George (like all sensible school children) enjoyed the weekend, anytime not required to be at school was a good day. One weekend, the weather had decided to spend all its time crying ... well they were more tantrum tears, thunder and lightning included. George would have been okay with that, and was, in fact, looking forward to playing in mud and puddles outside.

As is always the case though, the parents wouldn't allow it.

So George was kept inside, and that was a downside to being an only child. Being an only child included perks such as having your own space, but it also meant that there was no other children in the house to play with on rainy days. Now George enjoyed puzzles, and was usually content to sit with a puzzle for an hour or two. But there is something about stormy days that bring out the insanity in people.

Especially in adventure-loving ten years old children. To George's credit, there was an hour and a half, where George did sit quietly and work on a puzzle. But then working on the puzzle turned into throwing projectiles and then pretending to be an explorer, and eventually into pure imaginative chaos. This meant that by Saturday night; George had successfully managed to drive the adults (servants and parents) to the brink of insanity.

Thus, when Sunday showed to be just as a depressing a day; it was agreed for George to spend the afternoon and even at Number 10; the original Darling house. George's family lived at Number 7, so it was not a far distance to travel. By chance; a group of the cousins also happened to turn up. There was no pre-planning or conspiracy involved, no matter hat the raised eye-brows of some of the adults suggested. Merely that will have similar thoughts; such as where a safe place to take restless children is.

The kids certainly didn't mind.

Granny could (and would) keep the visitors entertained with stories, and she didn't mind too much if they played Pirates, or Indians, or any other kind of action-imagination game. So, George and a handful of the younger cousins, ran around and playfully fought with each other until some of their energy had calmed. It was a rare time when it actually remained friendly. Then as evening drew near; Angela had begged for a Peter Pan story. That had gotten everyone, even the 'baby-sitting' older siblings, and parents, to sit quietly and listen with contentment.

The children were generally quiet when listening, but they were encouraged to jump in with a quote, or to reenact their favourite moments, or ask questions, or even request favourite parts of a story to be re-told.

That was another difference George always noticed between the listeners. The males generally preferred the adventures and the action stories, George was personally a fan of the Neverland Indians, but always enjoyed listening to fighting against pirates.

Yet the girls ... they seemed to ask about, what George considered to be 'odd stuff'.

The 'Thimble-Kiss' mix-up (why did that cause such giggling or sighing?), The Fairy Court (who cares what they were wearing!), or the part where; after an epic battle with the terrifying Captain Hook, Peter helped Wendy fly to safety on a kite ... That part always confused the logical side of George's brain. But for some reason, those stories were the more enjoyed ones, at least by the rest of the females.

*/*/*

George was usually content to just listen to the tales. Happy to join in with the rabble rousing reenactments, but for the most part George preferred to just enjoy the story. But there were times where, occasionally a question would burst forth. Including this evening with the beating drums of the water as background noise.

"Granny Wendy ..." Up went George's hand, a few of the listeners looked surprised, but they didn't bother George, Wendy smiled her secretive, kind smile.

"I thought Peter Pan could always fly, with or without pixie dust. So why then couldn't he in that time?"

"Everyone needs fairy dust to fly, Peter just happens to need very little - far less than anyone else. This means that it can seem like 'Happy Thoughts' are all that Peter needs. But sometimes; like this incident, he didn't have even a flickering of fairy dust, and he couldn't think happy enough thoughts. During the fight Peter had been on an adrenaline rush, so afterwards his emotions dropped ... plus Peter was still injured at the time.

Reasons enough for anyone to be unable to fly."

George nodded; that made sense. Apparently it wasn't enough to quiet everyone though. Angela giggled softly "Aww he was worried you."

That was when George saw it.

Benjamin, who was sitting next to Angela, got that 'look' in his eyes. The older males usually did at some point - like a short jolt of understanding hit them. No one noticed, George only did because that was the direction George had been looking. It lasted for barely half a second before Benjamin let out an amused huff of laughter and responded with "Nah, I bet he just wanted to show off that he could get back without flying."

Angela had giggled, Granny Wendy had fondly rolled her eyes and the story had continued, but George's curiosity and confusion had been peaked.

*/*/*

Once the stories for the night had been completed, and the parents were starting to take the now (slightly) relaxed children back to their homes, George looked for Benjamin. he was leaning against a wall chatting with Margaret, but grinned warmly when George came up to him to ask a question.

"Hey, Benny ..."

"Hey kiddo, what's up?"

"Why did you say that?"

"Uh ... because compared to me you are a kid, and you've never minded me calling you 'kiddo' before ...?"

"Not that. I mean during the story. What did you mean that Peter wanted to show by not flying? Doesn't Peter always want to show off? Why would getting back without flying matter? Or help him show off in anyway?"

That cleared the confusion away from their faces. Benjamin let out a laugh and Margaret gave a soft giggle; which caused a huff of impatience from George. 'How hard was it to just get an answer to a simple question?' After a moment of laughter, Benjamin shrugged and gave George an answer.

"I meant that; guys do stupid things to impress girls. Like forget to think happy thoughts that are needed to fly."

Margaret gave a sly smile "Or trying to climb up a drain pipe holding flowers?"

'Well that didn't explain anything' thought George, as Benjamin blushed then started pulling faces at Margaret who maturely stuck out her tongue before smiling smugly. George glanced between the two then asked. "Do girls do stupid things over guys?"

"Yes." "No."

Benjamin looked down at Margaret in shock. "Girls don't do stupid things to get the attention of someone they like ... do they?"

To which, Margaret gave another tinkling laugh. "Oh, Ben ... how did you ever get to be almost legally an adult with such little information. Was that why you climbed up the drain-pipe? Girls can be very stupid when it comes to someone they like. Perhaps even more so than what boys are.

Generally; boys stupidity tends to be more along the lines of doing a ridiculous challenge which may cause themselves physical harm and/or some embarrassment. They don't usually intend to be cruel, with the exception of, shall we say ..."

"Selfish bastards?"

"I was going to say gits. Anyway - most boys when they like someone, they do stupid things to impress that person; but it usually means no harm. With girls though ... the stupidity of girls tends to be more intentionally cruel. Doing things like pretending to be interested in someone else to make their actual interest jealous. Or playing up the emotional distress they feel. Or telling the lost boys their orders are to shoot an innocent."

Benjamin shook his head feeling slightly bemused. "Maggie sweetheart, I think you listen to the older ladies too much ... although it does explain a lot."

"My understanding of 'being stupid to get a love interest', is either; allowing negative emotions to take over the positive ones, or lack of proper communication. Or both."

George, whose voice had finally been found, suddenly interrupted them.

"Wait, wait, wait! You're telling me that those weird sigh-y looks are because of the Stupid War?! Ugh, I can't believe this!"

George stormed off, leaving two confused cousins. "Did you understand that?" asked Benjamin, Margaret just shrugged.

*/*/*

George's huffy mood lasted right back to being home again. Of course it was to do with The War, what else would those looks be about?

The War, to be thought of with capital letters ... not the big scary war between countries, but the one between all that heard the tale of Peter Pan. Not if Peter Pan was real; that argument was just a part of growing up, in George's opinion.

No it was The War about Peter Pan and emotions. Some people believed Peter Pan was in love with Wendy, others did not.

That in itself wouldn't have been a problem. Surprisingly most people on either side respected the other's opinion. George could have coped with that; two ways of understanding the story and the characters, both sides usually respecting the other. It was the Civil Wars within each side, that George hated.

For a group of people that were adamantly on one side of The War, they sure had a lot of different opinions.

In 'Camp-Peter-is-in-Love-with-Wendy'; some people thought Peter should have come to England and grown up with Wendy. Their biggest rivals were those that said that Wendy should have stayed in Neverland with Peter. and their 'arguments' always made George's head spin. There were two other kinds of differing opinions.

Some of the cousins claimed Peter had come back, changed his name (and what they all imagined Peter looked like) and was actually Wendy's late husband. There were a few (these few George could cope with) believed that Peter and Wendy had been in love, but could never be together; he had to stay young forever, she had to grow up. That was just the way that the story went.

'Camp-Peter-was-not-in-love-with-Wendy' had their own dysfunctional groups. Whether Peter had had feeling for Tinkerbell, or Tiger-lily, or Jane. Or if Peter had been interested in males; either one of the Lost Boys, or John or Micheal, or Hook. The last one always made George shudder, even more so than the idea of Peter being in love with George's grandfather. Then there were those that stated that Peter Pan was never in Love with anyone; they were only other group that George could cope with.

Of course Granny Wendy had been asked. Her reply (so the 'official stance') had been that she had entertained thoughts of romantic emotions towards Peter Pan, but part of the riddle of his being is that Peter Pan cannot love. That was all she would ever say on the matter. But it didn't stop The War.

George was the only cousin not involved with The War.

A few of the cousins had asked George's opinion, only for George to eventually uncharacteristically snap and yell at everyone. After that, all knew to leave George out of the discussions that happened.

George was a rather logical thinker and always took the stance that 'What is, is, and you cannot change what was.' To George; it didn't matter whether Wendy and Peter had been in love or not; Wendy had grown up and Peter had stayed in Neverland. That was the way the story went, no matter what changes or embellishments were made, that was the story.

And caring about 'what ifs' or 'alternative ways the story could have gone' was; in George's opinion, stupid and a complete waste of time.

*/*/*

 _End of Chapter Two._

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Here this chapter ends.**_

 _ **First of all; I mean no offence to anyone with any of the Opinions stated in 'The War'. It actually was me just enjoying the variety of the Peter Pan Fandom ... And me walking the edge of the fourth wall.**_

 _ **I, myself am in the group that believe Peter and Wendy were in Love, but could never be together; which makes the story more heart-breakingly sweet to me.**_

 _ **However I also completely understand George's point. And, while AU stories can be amazing in every way; I do tend to prefer the stories that can fit into the actual story.**_

 _ **Thanks to 'Darkprincess326' and 'pretty in Rose red' for putting this story in their 'Favourites', hopefully the rest of this story does not disappoint.**_

 _ **Hopefully this story is not too horrible.**_

 _ **If you have read this, then thank-you.**_

 _ **I will update whenever I update.**_

 _Wednesday 31st January 2018._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _ **I Aslansphoenix declare that I do not own 'Peter Pan', Neverland or anything that you find familiar. Technically some of the characters did come from my head ... but I think they belong to Neverland just as much as any canon characters.**_

*/*/*

 **Author's Note:**

 **This is short, but I think it's character building.**

*/*/*

 _ **"All Children Grow up Except One"**_

 _ **Everyone Knows about Neverland,  
About the home of Peter Pan.**_

 _ **Second to the Right, and Straight on till Morning.  
To the place between dreaming and awakening. **_

_**There are rules in Neverland  
Rules that must be obeyed.**_

 _ **Boys forget much easier than Girls.  
"No Girl can resist Peter Pan,  
When he uses a specific voice."  
One more thing, which is True ...  
In Neverland, You learn all about You.  
**_

*/*/*

Chapter Three.

 _George was a rather logical thinker and always took the stance that 'What is, is, and you cannot change what was.' To George; it didn't matter whether Wendy and Peter had been in love or not; Wendy had grown up and Peter had stayed in Neverland. That was the way the story went, no matter what changes or embellishments were made, that was the story._

 _And caring about 'what ifs' or 'alternative ways the story could have gone' was; in George's opinion, stupid and a complete waste of time._

*/*/*

School was boring.

Actually George enjoyed some subjects at school; the sciences especially. George liked tinkering and engineering ... Not that the school allowed George to take those subjects, but that was why Great-Uncle Micheal was George's favourite great-uncle; he was an engineer. But despite George's appreciation for learning, George was still a kid, and that meant - school was boring. And the lunch break was fun.

The group of friends that George claimed were playing spy-pirates, because they all wanted the excitement of cool gadgets and sword fights. Maria, who was currently Captain Red-Boots, and her team had just secured the oak tree as their base of operations against the other side's sandpit.

George ran up to Maria. "Captain, the tree is secured Ma'm!" She nodded, then their friend Daniel (who was lookout) clambered down the tree. "Ma'm, unexpected enemy!" They turned to look at him confused (they could see the others on the other side of the playground) when a snotty laugh was heard.

"Aww it's the losers, how's it going _Georgina_."

George turned to glare at the bully, and his cronies.

"What do you want _Mitch_?"

Mitchell's eyes glinted dangerously, and he stalked towards the small group of friends. Mitchell had a presence that made him seem larger than he was (George hated how much that always installed a sense of fear). "Listen you little freak-"

Before Mitchell could continue Maria stepped and glared up at him.

"How dare you speak to my crew like that?"

"Aren't you a little short to have a crew?" Mitchell's cronies laughed and the smart git Alexander (who was just as much a bully and who always flaunted his intelligence over everyone else) made a mocking sounding statement in Latin. This caused more laughter and George was sure that Maria's head was about to start smoking in anger.

"I am Captain Red-Boots of the pirate ship Oak Tree, that's Double-O-Daniel-Spy-Glass this-" she gestured to George, who was torn between pride and wanting to just back away "-is my loyal first mate Special Agent Peg-Leg. We are Pirate Spies and we not afraid of you!"

Unfortunately this only made the bullies laugh (snigger) even more. Mitchell gave a scoff "Pirate Spies? That is one of the most stupid things I've heard you say."

George glared and spoke up in defense of their game "You're just jealous that you don't have a peg-leg that is also an awesome secret weapon!" Sadly George could not detect any envy in Mitchell's face, as he again scoffed.

"First of all - that idea is so impractical that there is nothing to be jealous of. I mean what are you going to do 'hop around to deploy your weapon'. Secondly - Pirate Spies sounds stupid and even if it didn't girls can't be pirates anyway."

Welp, those were the magic words, the ones the George knew would lead to a fight. Maria's face went red and she stepped boldly forward to shout at Mitchell and his cronies with her anger, to which they responded with insults designed to hurt. To be honest; George did not pay too much attention to the words.

Maria was shouting facts about actual female pirates, then smarty-pants Alexander was spouting off information about more popular male pirates. Daniel was having his family insulted by a couple of the scarier looking cronies. Mitchell was looking smug and turned to leave with a 'final' taunt "Let's go mates and leave the losers to their stupid game where they think girls can be pirates. Later _Georgina_."

And that was it.

George's group of friends included a variety of personalities. It was just unfortunate that on this day the group had split into teams, and that the guys with more restraint were on the other team, placed on the other side of the playground.

Daniel; who was usually very calm, had a temper when it came to being protective over his family. Maria was a hot-head with a chip on her shoulder about being at least as good as the boys, she was also loyal to her friends and knew George hated being called 'Georgina'. Maria threw the first punch and Daniel eagerly dived into defending his family's honour.

And George followed, just as George had known would happen; because if friends were going to get into a fist fight for important matters like friends, family and names, then George was going to be a good friend and fight alongside them.

And, as George had suspected would happen (though that hadn't stopped George from joining the fight), Eliza appeared with a teacher to put an end to the fight.

"That is enough! What is the cause of this trouble?"

Naturally everyone began to speak at once, truths, falsehoods and accusations being thrown all around, and George just had to accidentally pick the moment when the noise was quieting down to shout "Mitch started it!"

The denials started then Eliza spoke up and the teacher turned to listen to her.

'That is not true Sir. My friends and I were sitting on the bench just there talking about our upcoming assignment, when we saw my brother his friends talking to these three. It seemed very peaceful to me. It looked like they were about to go their separate ways then suddenly Maria just suddenly tried to punch Mitchell, and the boy jumped at at James there - I'm sure I saw him try to bite poor James. That was when I was rushing to get you Sir, because I didn't want anyone to get hurt."

George's eyes rolled hard.

Eliza was such a suck-up to authority figures, and because she never got her own hands dirty many adults believed she was a 'golden child who always told the truth'. The kids knew better. There were plenty of children around who were honest and kind and didn't get into fights. But because they didn't make a point of buttering up the adults, they were sadly more ignored. Where as Eliza made herself known as the 'good girl' and combine with _them_ being favoured by the teachers, George just knew that the bullies would not be the ones in trouble.

Sure enough; James (who was rich, thus fawned over), Geoff (who was talented at sports), Alexander (A+ student), Michael (he was a slimy idiot, but knew how to pretend to be charming) and Mitchell (their 'leader, who wasn't special - as far as George could tell); they got off with just a verbal warning.

After the teacher had left and the students were dispersing to their classes, George had seen Eliza stop her brother and speak softly to him.

"So, you'll be paying for my friends and I at the carnival in the weekend then."

Mitchell tried to shake her away. "Bugger off."

Eliza gave a fake smile while her eyes glinted with displeasure. "Well I would hate to tell Mummy that you provoked a fight at school, causing me to save you from detention ... again." Mitchell glared, then shot her an impressed smirk - against his best wishes. He mumbled a "whatever" before stalking off.

So George, Daniel and Maria were given detention. Not the first, and probably wouldn't be the last (sometimes, George had to admit, they did do things deserving of detention), but they still complained at the unfairness of it. Walking to their homes after school, Maria complained about prejudice and boys and of course the bullies.

"Honestly he is such a git! Why does he think girls can't do anything, it is so unfair! Especially with the way Miss Eliza is always manipulating him. Honestly George, I don't know how you are related to either of those twits."

"Neither do I. But I do know that the summer holidays are coming soon, and so they'll be off to France as they always are, and we'll have a few months free from all twits! We can play as much Pirate Spies as we want!"

*/*/*

Plans never seem to work out the way you expect them to, do they.

*/*/*

 _End of Chapter Three._

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Here this chapter ends.**_

 _ **Hopefully this story is not too horrible.**_

 _ **If you have read this, then thank-you.**_

 _ **I will update whenever I update.**_

 _Thursday 15th February 2018._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer:_**

 ** _I Aslansphoenix declare that I do not own 'Peter Pan', Neverland or anything that you find familiar. Technically some of the characters did come from my head ... but I think they belong to Neverland just as much as any canon characters._**

*/*/*

 **Author's Note:**

Thank-you for your patience in waiting for this update.

*/*/*

 ** _"All Children Grow up Except One"_**

 ** _Everyone Knows about Neverland,_** _ **  
**_ ** _About the home of Peter Pan._**

 ** _Second to the Right, and Straight on till Morning._** _ **  
**_ ** _To the place between dreaming and awakening._**

 ** _There are rules in Neverland_** _ **  
**_ ** _Rules that must be obeyed._**

 ** _Boys forget much easier than Girls._** _ **  
**_ ** _"No Girl can resist Peter Pan,_** _ **  
**_ ** _When he uses a specific voice."_** _ **  
**_ ** _One more thing, which is True ..._** _ **  
**_ ** _In Neverland, You learn all about You_** ** _._**

*/*/*

Chapter Four

 _Plans never seem to work out the way you expect them to, do they._

*/*/*

Jane and Taran always took the break to travel around the jungles of the world. This meant that Margaret and Angela spent the summer break with Granny Wendy, which they seemed happy about. And usually Aunt Ruthless took her family to France for the holidays (or Switzerland, or Italy); it was a time that George enjoyed immensely.

This time though, a few unexpected occurrences happened. All three sets of parents went away – George thought it would have been better if it had been to do with Granddad Jack or Grandma Carla, but it wasn't. Each set of parents/aunts and uncles had a different reason – In George's mind most likely the work of Fate or Bad Luck or something.

*/*/*

A few week before school ended; George's parents explained that they needed to travel to America to visit James's sister, Lillian, and they didn't know if it was worth taking George out of school for the last few weeks, or if the education was more important. George wanting to be around friends, and being closer to Aunt Jane's family than Aunt Lillian's, convinced them to let George stay in England.

`Education was of course very important, Aunt Lillian wasn't in any trouble, and George's parents deserved holiday – especially with their 12th Wedding Anniversary coming up.' The fact that this meant George would get to stay with Jane and Taran, and then with Granny Wendy, didn't have any factor in George's reasoning … and if it did, well George wouldn't tell.

And at first it was fun.

The Jackson family weren't George's favourite extended family members for no reason. Taran allowed George to act on the wild side, Jane always taught such interesting facts (way more interesting than learning at school), and George considered both Margaret and Angela as friends … even if Angela did sometimes make George feel unnerved.

Then the luck turned bad (in George's opinion at least.)

Instead of taking the whole family to France (or Italy, or wherever), they didn't. Apparently, Professor Cyrus (Mitch and Eliza's father, a quiet sort that stayed in his study most days) was invited to attend some prestigious convention in Germany.

And for some reason they couldn't bring their children.

*/*/*

George and Angela were playing a 'hunting' game where they were trying to sneak up on Taran. He clearly knew they were around, but he was a good sport and let them get close enough to pounce. They were enjoying themselves, when Taran, who was near the window, let out a low breath.

"Ah, the Leopard approaches."

That was another fun thing about Taran, almost everyone got an animal nickname. Except for his wife and children; but their names were always said with utter reverence and love. Some people liked the nick-names (George was proud of being called Bear Cub), others found it irritating – Aunt Ruthless glared whenever the title was used. Maybe that was why Taran used it (no matter how fitting it was).

As a doorbell rang, Taran signaled for silence from George and Angela. As a group, they made their way towards the stairs to eavesdrop on the women. Most adults discouraged listening in, but Taran often made the argument that `it was better to be prepared rather than blindsided, besides the kids would do it anyway, so they might as well have adult supervision.'

Sadly most adults didn't buy that reasoning. But the children enjoyed it. George suspected that Taran just did to avoid dealing with certain people.

Taran's relationship with his sisters was an interesting one. He actually seemed to have stronger sibling bonds with his friends. In George's opinion at least.

He cared for Anne and protected her, but their personalities were just too different. Anne was quiet, controlled and very much a city lady. Taran was wild and more of a jungle man, and though he didn't say a lot of words, he had a very loud presence that drew everyone's attention.

George felt that Taran and Mother were more similar to how George was with the American cousins; cared about each other but in a distant way. With Aunt Ruthless, though – they were both such strong characters that there was always a hint of awkwardness between them. Or maybe it was just George who felt awkward whenever they were in the same room. Either way, out of respect for being family members, Taran and Ruth tended to avoid each other when possible.

Jane … did not.

Jane was intelligent, well-educated, well-traveled, Kind, creative, talkative and very self-assured. She knew exactly who she was and this meant that she didn't put up with other people trying to control her.

Jane and Anne got along very well, they were great friends (It had been Jane to introduce George's parents after all). Jane and Ruth _could_ get on quite well. When they had a common cause, they could combine their strengths to be an unstoppable force … but that didn't mean they liked one another.

Jane was too interested in wildlife for Aunt Ruthless, and Ruth cared a little too much about societal regulations for Jane. They were polite to each other, and at times the respected each other, but George didn't think they would ever like one another.

The doorbell rang.

Angela and George copied Taran's actions and hunched down silently on the staircase to listen in on the conversation.

"Jane, dear."

"Ruth. What an unexpected surprise. Do come in. How have you been? Would you care for a cup of tea?"

"No thank-you, I can't stay long, I have a meeting to attend in half an hour. But I need to speak with you about something important."

"Is everything alright?"

"Splendid. Cyrus has been asked to present his latest findings in Germany, after which, we then have been invited to dinner some of the most important dignitaries."

"Congratulations, you must be so proud of your husband. And those dignitary dinners are always more enjoyable than what would be imagined. I remember when Daddy got invited to one in Austria, I went along expecting to be bored out of my mind, but I actually had a rather good time. The food was exquisite."

"… Yes. Well, the one downside is that we will be unable to take our regular holiday in France. And Anne has chosen the most inconvenient time to leave the country."

"She and James are visiting America for; both an anniversary present, or rather, holiday, and for Lillian's birthday. I'm sure you were told this."

"Yes, Anne mentioned something about her sister-in-law. Most inconvenient, as I said. I was hoping she would be able to care for my darling children while we are away. As it is, you and Taran will have to, Jane dear."

The listening in George's nose scrunched up at the thought, and a glance sideways showed Taran and Angela with twin expressions of intense, worried expressions. George could hear Jane's displeasure at being ordered around in her next statement, even as polite as it was worded.

"Unfortunately for you Ruth, dear, Taran and I will be leaving in less than a week for our own annual journey into the wilderness."

"Are you not looking after Georgina? Is it not sensible for you to be cancelling your silly little trip."

"No."

Ruth was not used to being told `no', and for a moment; George could see the snarling leopard she was nick-named for.

"What do you mean `no'?"

"I mean `no'. Our tickets have already been paid for, this is always a great learning experience, it allows Taran to see his old friends, and if all goes well we should be able to make steps in helping the preservation and protection of endangered species. George is staying with us, and when Taran and I leave, the children will be staying with my Mother for the rest of the Summer."

"Your mother! Well who is supposed to take care of my children?"

Jane stood u and started cleaning her now empty cup, George strained and her Jane mutter "You could always take a break and look after them yourself."

Ruth gave an audible sniff of distaste and started listing all the logical reasons why that could not be done. George watched with trepidation as Jane took a deep breath then turned back to face her ranting sister-in-law.

"There is of course another option. As I said; when Taran and I leave the country, the children will be going to stay with my mother, I'm sure she would willingly take in Mitchell and Eliza. I'm sure it would do them a world of good."

The last part was muttered, and George didn't think that Aunt Ruthless heard it. She seemed to be trying not to breathe fire (something that George was half-convinced she could actually do). It was a common fact that Ruth did not approve of Granny Wendy; no one could quite ever figure out why.

"Allow … my children to stay with … your mother?"

"Why would that be a problem?"

"I'm sure that your mother is … capable. But well, she's not exactly my family; is she."

"My mother is the most capable person I know. And she is very good at caring for all children, regardless of if they are blood relatives.

Besides I'm not sure if you have much choice; you could of course stay with your children while Cyrus goes to the meeting himself, but as you have already stated you have planned too many meetings to cancel. You could take them to Germany with you and if you were willing to pay, hire a caregiver. Or you could trust a well-known lady who has already proven that she is able to look after children. Oh, would you look at the time, you did say you had a meeting to get to didn't you?"

Ruth rose from her seat with elegance and poise, her face was calm … though her eyes were shooting daggers. They exchanged `pleasant' farewells and once Aunt Ruthless had stalked off to find easier pray, Jane turned around with her hands on her hips.

"All right you three, come on out."

George exchanged a wide-eyed glance with Angela and Taran. After a moment of deliberation Taran murmured "run."

He went down to distract his wife. With a shrug that turned into a grin, the children let out a couple of war cries and ran through the house. They passed Taran who was mock holding an exasperated (though hopefully amused) Jane, and avoided crashing into Margaret; who was just returning from visiting one of her friends.

Later George would scowl and think – impolite thoughts about the possibility of Mitch being around. For the time being though, it was more fun to run around like crazy.

*/*/*

 _End of Chapter Four._

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Here this chapter ends.**_

 _ **I'll be honest there was going to be more to this chapter, but I really like the last paragraph, it's a good chapter ending. I know the story-line is currently slow, but it is building.**_

 _ **Thanks to Ghost Wolf 114.**_

 _ **Hopefully this story is not too horrible.**_

 _ **If you have read this, then thank-you.**_

 _ **I will update whenever I update.**_

 _Wednesday 28th March 2018._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer:_**

 ** _I Aslansphoenix declare that I do not own 'Peter Pan', Neverland or anything that you find familiar. Technically some of the characters did come from my head ... but I think they belong to Neverland just as much as any canon characters._**

*/*/*

 **Author's Note:**

 _This chapter went on for a little longer than I had intended, but it felt necessary to me. And I'm not sorry for that._

 _I should give warnings (?) for this chapter. Umm there is one sentence that is slightly homophobic; due to the time this set. There is alluding to some children knowing about the 'birds and the bees' – which is only a warning if you think children can't handle the knowledge. I'll say more on that in the Author's Note at the bottom._

*/*/*

 ** _"All Children Grow up Except One"_**

 ** _Everyone Knows about Neverland,_** _ **  
**_ ** _About the home of Peter Pan._**

 ** _Second to the Right, and Straight on till Morning._** _ **  
**_ ** _To the place between dreaming and awakening._**

 ** _There are rules in Neverland_** _ **  
**_ ** _Rules that must be obeyed._**

 ** _Boys forget much easier than Girls._** _ **  
**_ ** _"No Girl can resist Peter Pan,_** _ **  
**_ ** _When he uses a specific voice."_** _ **  
**_ ** _One more thing, which is True ..._** _ **  
**_ ** _In Neverland, You learn all about You_** ** _._**

*/*/*

Chapter Five.

 _Later George would scowl and think – impolite thoughts about the possibility of Mitch being around. For the time being though, it was more fun to run around like crazy._

*/*/*

Of course they were on time – bang on the hour.

It had been a nice few days at Granny Wendy's; just Margaret, Angela and George. In a couple of the evenings many others dropped by to listen to the stories. But between those times, it was just them, and it was nice – it was fun. Encouraged to be children, but always helping build up their moralities.

Granny Wendy had offered to let George have a single room, as George was used to sleeping alone. It had been very thoughtful, and when George needed some alone time it was able to be taken. For the most part they were able to play some fun adventures while sharing the old nursery room.

Then there came the knock at the door.

*/*/*

George scowled back at Mitch. Mitchell was alternating between glaring at his cousins and pretending to be a 'perfect-little-angel' for his Mother.

Aunt Ruthless was spouting off a list of rules and expectations for Granny Wendy to follow, Granny Wendy just smiled and nodded reassuringly; and George was pleased to note that the stars in her eyes were twinkling in amusement.

Margaret held on to a humming Angela and stood near Eliza. She was looking around the house, trying to look bored, but George didn't think that she was containing her curiosity, or awe very well.

Eventually Aunt Ruthless said farewell to her children and, with one last judgmental look, left the old Darling home. Granny Wendy watched her leave then turned to the restless children. She gave them a warm smile.

"Well now. Your mother has left a list of rules. That is her right as your parent. But I only have only three.

Remember that we are family. Whatever fights you have, whatever issues there may be between you, whatever you may think of me, at the end of the day we are family. We do not have to be related by blood to be family; we just have to care. Remember that."

George kept glaring as both Mitchell and Eliza rolled their eyes. Inwardly George ignored that this rule would have to apply to George and Mitchell as well. Granny Wendy ignored the scowls and continued.

Know that you can always return here. The door, or window, will always remain open to all the children that pass through here. Whatever adventures you through, whatever life throws at you, you will always have a home here to return to. "

This rule had always made George feel warm and cosy on the inside. This time; because George was watching the others, there was a little bit of confusion. Mitchell and Eliza both look confounded, but Margaret and Angela … well they looked like they were aware of some added meaning, more than just a welcome home. George didn't have time to ponder this, as the third rule was being spoken.

"And Finally - No growing up allowed."

That apparently was enough for Mitchell, who burst out "That's a stupid rule! You can't stop people from aging, that's impossible."

Granny Wendy gazed at Mitchell who (George was slightly smug to note) did take a step back. Granny Wendy wasn't powerful or terrifying, but she did have a way about that made you want to NOT disappoint her. But she didn't scold Mitchell, instead she gave him an understanding smile.

"True, you cannot stop the aging process. But what does that have to do with growing-up? Now I'm sure you want to put your stuff away and explore without adult supervision. Try not to break anything and dinner will be at seven."

She left. That was the nice thing about Granny Wendy; she trusted the children. There was no smothering, no feelings of being caged, no iron-clad expectations to sit and appease the little old person, just trust and respect. And that usually inspired the children to treat her with respect in turn.

George reluctantly trudged after the group, as Margaret showed the twins around. Angela skipped along and chattered about random everyday adventures that there had been within the Old Darling Home. George was fantasising going treasure hunting when Mitchell gave a disgruntled mumble.

"I can't believe I have to be stuck with a bunch of stupid girls and an old crazy lady."

Angela and George made an abrupt turn to glare at him. Eliza rolled her eyes at her brother's words.

"Granny isn't Crazy!"

Angela seemed to care more about defending Granny Wendy than the fact the she had been insulted. George nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Mitch, it's not like we want to be stuck with you either!"

Mitchell opened his mouth, probably to say something insulting, but Margaret spoke first, preventing a fight from breaking out.

"That's enough All of you. Mitchell, you may think what you like, but if your opinion is hurtful to others, then please keep it yourself. George don't raise to the bait; you're better than that. And Angie …"

Angela crossed her arms and pouted "Maggie …"

The elder sister just gave her sibling a look and eventually Angela sighed; deciding that this fight wasn't worth having. Mitchell let out a "Whatever" and shoved past to enter the room. As they walked George heard Angela ask Eliza, "Wait, why does your brother think girls are stupid."

She replied dismissively "Because he's a boy, and they're stupid."

George groaned, if Eliza was currently mad at Mitchell for whatever reason, she would be less likely to keep him distracted.

George thought with a hint of bitterness that 'this is not going to be a fun vacation'.

*/*/*

Actually it wasn't as bad as George feared.

Sure whenever Mitchell was around he scowled and let out insults, but George followed the advice given and was able to ignore him (mostly; there were a couple of fights, but only one vase got broken). But Mitchell also avoided most of the group as much as he could, so incidences weren't as often as they were at school.

Eliza had her own numerous friends with whom she socialised with. Eves-dropping one time had taught George that they just gossiped about their 'friends' and spoke about boys. Very weird in George's opinion. So, for the most part, George got to spend time with the family members that George actually liked.

There was one afternoon, where they all were together, that would forever stand out in George's memory.

*/*/*

Angela had somehow convinced Margaret, George and Eliza to play 'tea-party'. Mitchell walked past and Angela (who rarely held a grudge, and was trying to make Mitchell be her friend) lit up "Mitchell, do you want to join our tea-party?"

Mitchell gave a huff of laughter and sneered "No. I would never want to do something so – girly, as to play tea-parties."

Eliza rolled her eyes, but George smiled smugly "Granddad does."

That was true. Granddad Jack was the father to Taran, Ruth and Anne, he was also the masculine, most alpha-male leader of a person that George knew. He didn't throw that knowledge around like some boys did, nor was he brash and rude about it. And he wasn't as scary as he looked (unless his family were in danger).

Apparently; (due to various influences) Granddad Jack had struggled to connect to Taran, so Taran had grown up doing everything to impress him. But it wasn't until he had met Jane, and gone through a semi-rebellious faze to see her, that things had started to change. There had been a bit of drama and some betrayal by a supposedly 'trusted-friend', but it had led to Jane proving her trust worthiness and, and Jack had admitted to being proud of his son.

Despite the distance between father and son when Taran was growing up, they were now close, and Granddad was good at being around his grandchildren. (George sometimes wondered if it was to make up for the distance there had been.) Granddad Jack and Grandma Kala lived in South America, so they weren't seen that often. But when they were around, they both took great care of the children.

And this included, playing tea-party.

They had even once seen Angela convinced their Granddad to wear a pink, fluffy tiara. The toughest, most masculine being went to a pretend tea-party, and managed to maintain all of his dignity. And because of that, George could not help but rub that in Mitchell's scowling face.

Even if it did mean that Mitchell pulled back a chair and sat down at the tiny table.

A grandparent having been brought up, led to conversation about all grandparents. Then Angela made a strange comment.

"Maggie and I are so lucky to have five grandparents."

Margaret choked on the biscuit she had been eating. "What? Umm Angie … we don't have five grandparents."

"Yes we do. Granddad Jack, Grandma Kala, Grandpa, Granny and Peter."

If Margaret had been shocked before, it was nothing compared to her at that. Her eyes went wide and her words came out spluttered, as if she couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. For that matter neither could George (though George was, admittedly more amused.)

Margaret opened her mouth and managed to splutter out one word "… Pan?!"

"Yeah." Angela's affirmative was slow and she looked around the group as if _they_ were the ones that were saying something unusual.

Eliza placed her cup on the table, looking quite confused. "As in, the flying immortal _boy_ from the stories that your grandmother tells?"

"That's him."

"Angie … Peter Pan is not our Grandfather."

"Yes he is. Don't any of you know how babies are born?"

George gave a burst of laughter and Margaret seemed to reach the line of being in absolute shock. Mitchell and Eliza were both gaping at their youngest cousin. George, being the only one to find a voice, choked back the surprised laughter and spoke up.

"Umm – Why don't you explain it to us, as to how Peter Pan is your grandfather?"

"Because how babies are made. See when two people are in love they have to do a special spell, it usually takes place at a wedding. They give each other a small object that represents their true love, often it's a ring, not always. They have to promise to love each other for ever, and they exchange a True Love Kiss and dance. Then whenever they are ready to have a child, their love magically combines to form a seed in the Mother's belly, which will with time, grow into a new born baby."

George was amazed at how Angela was both accurate and inaccurate, and how sure she seemed of herself when she was speaking. Angela glanced around at her speechless family, and shrugged – as if she knew everything.

"And that's exactly what happened with Peter and Wendy. They exchanged 'kisses' symbols of their true love, they promised to believe in each other forever, they shared a 'Thimble' and they danced the fairy dance together. Then when Wendy was all grown-up and ready to have her own child; their love turned into Mummy."

George was definitely the most amused of the group. Margaret seemed to be just focusing on breathing and the twins both looked had their superiority looks on. Eliza gave a huff and rolled her eyes.

"That is not even remotely how babies are made."

Angela turned to glare at the older girl "Oh yeah, then how are babies made, Miss Smarty-pants? Hmm."

Eliza opened her mouth, and paused. George and Margaret stared, wondering was she really going to tell Angela the truth. But after a moment of silence, Eliza shook her head and just said "Grown-up stuff that doesn't involve magic."

Unsurprisingly; Angela didn't look convinced "Uh huh, well at least you didn't try to tell me some story about storks or cabbage babies."

George leaned forward "So let me see if I've got this straight – when two met and fall in love, no matter who they are or what age they are; if they follow those steps you listed, then … that's how you say babies are made?"

"Yep."

"But well … weren't your Grandpa and Granny Wendy married before Aunt Jane was born, so if they did the 'ceremony' and were in love …?"

"Granny and Grandpa weren't in love though.

They got married because of society expectations; their marriage was just for show. Don't get me wrong; they loved each other a lot, but not Peter and Wendy. Granny and Grandpa were each other's best friends, and they loved each other, but they weren't _in_ love. Like – I love you all, but I'm not in love with any of you. And, it meant that Mummy had a grown-up Daddy to love her, which is something we all need. So Mummy got to have Grandpa who was her Daddy AND she got to have Peter Pan as her other Daddy. That means we have five grandparents, who all love us very much."

Margaret didn't seem to have control over her vocal chords, she just kept staring in shock and Eliza looked like she had decided to just ignore the 'craziness'. George was rather amused by everything; it was a ridiculous story of course, but in a very sweet way.

But then Mitchell had to open his mouth.

"That's stupid. Even ignoring your dumb beliefs on how babies are made - this Pan person is just a figment of your Grandmother's imagination. He's not real."

George huffed "That's what you think." Admittedly it was more for the sake of arguing with Mitchell than because George actually believed, but the smile from Angela was worth it as well. Mitchell just rolled his eyes.

"You're stupid."

Instead of getting angry, Angela just shook her head sadly "Oh Mitchell, it's so sad that you're at the age of not believing*, but it's alright – I'll believe in you for you."

Mitchell glared; he looked like he was going to try and start a fight, but then he rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Thanks for the tea." And with that sarcastic thank-you, Mitchell got up and left the room. Angela sat up and abruptly changed the subject; her mind already dancing beyond the conversation.

"Oooh, speaking of tea, we're almost out of fairy biscuits. I'll run and get some more, come on Maggie."

And in a blink, the youngest cousin had grabbed her sister's arm and dragged her from the room. George could hear Angela chatting down the hall. Margaret didn't seem to be responding, but at least when she left she had appeared to be breathing. Unfortunately this left Eliza and George alone.

Unusual because, due to George and Mitchell's distaste for each other, George didn't willingly spend that much time with Eliza. But as neither could be bothered moving, they sat in an uncomfortable silence until Margaret returned. Well almost.

"You don't seriously believe it, do you?"

"Believe- Er What?"

"That Peter Pan is real. He's a fictional character. Right?"

George blinked. Oddly; considering the family, the question of if _George_ believed the tales had never actually been asked. Maybe because most everyone knew that to George: it didn't matter if the stories were true or made-up, what mattered was that they were enjoyable.

But now the question had been asked; George felt an honest answer was required.

"I don't know. I mean, I know it seems … like a complete fantasy … but … but.

If the stories are just fiction, then there are things that just don't add up. As Sherlock Holmes said 'if you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable must be the truth.' I did some research and – my Grandfather, Great-Uncle Michael and Granny Wendy _did_ disappear one night as children. All the evidence suggested they could have only left through the window. And; you can't climb or jump from it can you."

At that George gestured to the nursery window; which indeed one could not jump or climb out it. George continued with the other reasons.

"Months later they back with children the Darlings adopted. Some of their school mates said they saw the boys flying. Plus Granny Wendy does have an acorn neckless, with a hole in it. Then there's Aunt Jane as well as Margaret and Angela. If it is only a fantasy made up by Granny Wendy; why do they speak of Neverland as if they have been? It's not often; but I have heard Aunt Jane speak of flying through the jungle. And the stories never change. Sure they may get exaggerated in play, but the details stay the same. Why after all these years do the details not change?"

Eliza sighed patriotically "Listen Georgina, there is an answer to all your concerns.

People who make-up stories don't always change them. Your Grandfather and siblings either snuck out the front door, or there was a tree or ladder or something that they climbed down. Aunt Jane met Uncle Taran in the jungle, they were probably uncivilised and swung through trees. She must have just used her past experiences to indulge in her mother's stories. And that is exactly what Margaret does – she indulges Angela's childish fantasies."

Sure, those were all reasonable explanations, but George was still doubtful. "You know what _Elizabeth_ I think you're trying to grow up too much."

Eliza glared, she hated being called Elizabeth as much as George hated being called Georgina, and it was usually a way to get Eliza to stop with the 'full name' calling. "At least I don't believe children are made by a kiss."

"I have no idea where Angie came to think that." The two looked up as Margaret re-entered the room, looking far more calm than before and carrying the home-made biscuits the children referred to as 'fairy-biscuits'. George glanced at Margaret with bemusement and spoke up.

"I'll be honest; I'm confused as to why Angie doesn't know the truth. I mean with your Mum being so smart and understanding of life; I would have thought you two would have been like me, given the logical scientific answer when you asked."

Margaret shrugged "I don't think Angie ever asked, I think she just made up her own mind about how babies are made. When did you ask anyway, George?"

"I was about Angie's age. I think Dad thought; that if he told me before I wanted to kiss 'boys' then it would be okay. He didn't have to worry; I still don't want to kiss boys. That seems gross."

Margaret and Eliza both gave a giggling smirk (that smile that obviously hid laughter). George knew that both girls didn't think kissing was gross. Eves-dropping on Eliza had proved that she and her friends mostly gossiped about wanting to kiss boys (ew).

And, as private as Margaret was; she hadn't been able to hide the fact that she had, for luck, willingly given a quick peck to the lips of a boy performing in a Christmas play. A group of the cousins had caught her and liked to tease her about her first kiss. Margaret always ignored them whenever anyone tried to bring the boy up though.

George didn't get it.

Angela danced back into the nursery, holding her fake tea-pot with imaginary water. "What seems gross?"

"George thinks kissing boys is gross."

"I understand that, boys are gross. What about girls though?"

Eliza scoffed at Angela's question "Girls can't kiss girls."

Angela pouted then changed the subject to a random things about teddy bears and flowers. George sat quietly; that odd feeling of discomfort had formed again.

Yes it was certainly a conversation that George would never forget.

*/*/*

 _End of Chapter Five._

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Here this chapter ends.**_

 _ ***The idea (and wording) also not mine – Came from Bed-knobs and Broomsticks. Technically the film, but only because it's been years since I read the book and don't remember if it was part of the book.**_

 _ **I knew how babies were born when I was 7 or 8, I was given the analytical answer, and that was fine. I wasn't freaked out and I didn't have any interest in exploring it further. Though that may be, in part, due to me being grey-a-sexual; a fact I only came to understand when I was about 20.**_

 _ **My point is; children can handle quite a lot, and knowing the facts of how babies are born, is not as traumatising as some make it out to be.**_

 _ **Of Course Peter Pan can't be Jane's biological father, but I like the idea of Angela believing she has three grandfathers.**_

 _ **Thanks to pretty in Rose red, Ghost Wolf 114, Jimena Campos Abadie, and to elven buddy.**_

 _ **The next chapter picks up a bit.**_

 _ **Hopefully this story is not too horrible.**_

 _ **If you have read this, then thank-you.**_

 _ **I will update whenever I update.**_

 _Sunday 15_ _th_ _April 2018._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer:_**

 ** _I Aslansphoenix declare that I do not own 'Peter Pan', Neverland or anything that you find familiar. Technically some of the characters did come from my head ... but I think they belong to Neverland just as much as any canon characters._**

*/*/*

 **Author's Note:**

 _The story starts to pick up._

*/*/*

 ** _"All Children Grow up Except One"_**

 ** _Everyone Knows about Neverland,_** _ **  
**_ ** _About the home of Peter Pan._**

 ** _Second to the Right, and Straight on till Morning._** _ **  
**_ ** _To the place between dreaming and awakening._**

 ** _There are rules in Neverland_** _ **  
**_ ** _Rules that must be obeyed._**

 ** _Boys forget much easier than Girls._** _ **  
**_ ** _"No Girl can resist Peter Pan,_** _ **  
**_ ** _When he uses a specific voice."_** _ **  
**_ ** _One more thing, which is True ..._** _ **  
**_ ** _In Neverland, You learn all about You_** ** _._**

*/*/*

Chapter Six.

 _Angela pouted then changed the subject to a random things about teddy bears and flowers. George sat quietly; that odd feeling of discomfort had formed again._

 _Yes it was certainly a conversation that George would never forget._

*/*/*

George thought everything would remain the same.

Eliza mostly being off with her 'gossiping-gal-pals', Mitchell avoiding everyone and sulking or insulting them all, Angela creating exciting games to play, and Margaret just calmly helping Granny Wendy take care of them all.

George was mostly having fun; lots of adventures to have, and being amused by Angela's ideas. George found quite a bit of amusement in asking Angela about different scenarios with how children were made.

Apparently – as long as the ceremonial actions occurred; it could happen to anyone, as long as they were in love and only when they were ready. Sometimes a couple could trick themselves into thinking they were in love. Occasionally the love for the-yet-to-exist child was enough, rarely but it was possible. People could fall out of love with the first person and find love with another (though Angela was adamant that that hadn't happened with her grandparents).

Also those that couldn't have children, were "not broken, they just have so much love in their hearts that they are able to adopt and love children not born as theirs by blood, but theirs by choice and by love."

Given that Granny Wendy was such a strong advocate for finding orphaned or abused children, kind, true and loving homes; George felt that Angela's response was quite appropriate. And George would never admit it, but also very sweet.

George thought everything would remain the same.

But what is the point of a story about a next generation of Darling children, if they do not go to Neverland?

*/*/*

It was a warm day. A kind of day that should have felt relaxing, but it had a tinge of buzzing in the air. It was a day, George decided, that was a good one for an adventure. And that was the problem; everyone apparently wanted to start a different adventure. George wanted to go on a trip to the beach, Mitchell wanted to go to some sport event and Eliza wanted to go in to go around the shops.

(Margaret rolled her eyes at the argument then, something caught her eye. In a soft, dream-like state she moved across the room).

What started as a minor agreement, soon turned into Mitchell and George shoving each other; both allowing volatile emotions to rear up. This lead to shoving and then eventually to a small vase being broken.

The children pulled back at the shattering sound and stared guiltily up towards the window; where Margaret and Granny Wendy stood. Mitchell started complaining that it was George's fault, Eliza was alternating between blaming both of them, and trying to wheedle into getting her way.

George, however, was more curious. Margaret and Wendy were the two people, that were usually able to diffuse a fight before it began; so why didn't they? What was outside that held their intention so keenly? George watched as, at the shattering sound, Granny Wendy absentmindedly turned to face the children. A strange, excited light dancing across her face …

Her eyes flickered to the broken vase, and after a moment, she seemed to be pulled back into the present - slightly.

"Oh, children, are you both alright?"

George nodded, "Neither of us were hurt. Umm, I'm sorry about the vase."

"It's just a vase. I'm just glad you children are okay."

George's head titled at Granny Wendy, she still seemed … distracted wasn't the right word, but her mind was clearly on something. Before George could ask, Angela bounded into the room. She as babbling excitement about something, but then she paused and stared at Margaret who was still staring out of the window. Angela paused thinking, then her face lit up and she let out a sigh "Is he coming tonight?"

Wendy (and for a moment George swore; there was no 'Granny' to the Lady), turned and smiled softly at her youngest granddaughter. Apparently that was enough of an answer for Angel, because she started bouncing around the room.

"Yes! Oh this is going to be so exciting! I can't wait to see to everyone again, I wonder what adventures we'll have and how everyone is and … Oh you guys can come! This is going to be so much fun!"

For once; George, Mitchell and Eliza were in complete agreement – they had absolutely no idea as to what was going on. Margaret finally turned from the window; unlike her bouncing sister and her mysteriously smiling grandmother, Margaret was a strange mixture between being hopeful and subdued. "Angie, we don't know that."

"But, you can taste it on the air, he is coming. Right Granny?"

Before Granny Wendy could respond, Eliza spoke up "What are you all talking about? Who is meant to be coming?"

"Peter Pan!"

… George, Eliza and Mitchell stared at Angela for her outburst. They some more. Then glanced at the others; neither Granny Wendy nor Margaret said anything. There was another moment of silence then Mitchell scoffed.

"Oh not this rot again. Peter Pan isn't real!"

Angela's eyes went wide and she gave a stubborn pout. "Yes he is." Eliza sighed "The idea of a flying, immortal boy is rather … implausible." Margaret surprised George by joining in the debate "Implausible doesn't mean Impossible."

Mitchell made a show of obviously rolling his eyes. "You girls are such idiots."

Perhaps it was the 'i' word, or maybe it was George's protective instincts rising over the upset look in Angela's eyes, or it could have been just the natural knee-jerk reaction to disagree with Mitchell … whatever the reason George joined in the argument. "You're the idiot Mitch! Always thinking that you are the only one allowed to be right. Well you know what – I bet that you are wrong! If they say Peter Pan is coming tonight, then I believe them."

There was noise as everyone started to yell. This time though, Granny Wendy stepped in before it could escalate into physical violence; she used her 'Mum' voice which automatically made the children fall quiet.

"That is enough. All of you. Thank-you. Now I believe you children wanted to go out. We will go down to Kensington Park, and if you are good then we may get ice-creams. But only if there is no more fighting. Now go get ready."

They obeyed, and for a while they avoided the subject. But then the children spread out on the walk, and George ended up walking near Mitchell. Mitchell waited until Granny Wendy was far enough ahead then spoke in a sneer. "So, you really bet that this Pan kid is going to show up, Georgina."

"Yeah Mitch, I really do."

"How much?"

George slowed down and shot a suspicious glare at him "You want to this into a real bet? Of course you, it's all about money with you."

"Or right now, you could just admit to being wrong. And stupid."

"You're the stupid one."

"You're both stupid." Eliza stepped between the two, "But for once Mitchell has the right idea; We'll only get in too much trouble if we continue arguing, so let's make this situation more interesting and less … argumentative."

George grunted in acknowledgment of the logic … and an idea began to nibble at the edge of George's mind. "I'm listening."

Mitchell gave what he hoped was a superior sneer. "When Peter Pan doesn't show up – you cough up Ten Pounds." George gasped slightly; that was a lot, and even Eliza looked impressed, Mitchell shot his sister a fake smile, "I was going to say Five, but I know you'll want half. So Ten Pounds."

"Oh, you are thinking, aren't you Mitchell. Fine – Georgina; if Peter Pan doesn't show up tonight then you pay us Ten Pounds, if he does then we'll pay you the amount. Do we have a deal?"

George glanced at them then over at the others; Angela dancing along the path's edge while Margaret and Granny Wendy wandered quietly together. George looked at them and thought about how certain that they were of Peter Pan's Existence. Mind made up, George turned back to the twins.

"Keep your money. If Peter doesn't show, I'll get you your money; you'll have to wait till my parents get back, but I'll pay up. But … He does show, then you two have to apologise. First day of school; a public apology to everyone for always getting us into trouble. That is what I want."

They glared at George, then exchanged a glance, weighing the options – the possibility of humiliating themselves by admitting to the wrong-doings, or getting money. They seemed to come to an agreement and in sync they both nodded "Agreed."

"What's been agreed?"

The three gamblers jumped in fright at Angela's sudden appearance. Margaret and Granny Wendy had stopped and was looking at them with amusement. After regaining breath control, George realised that Angela was still waiting for an answer.

"Mitch is going to stay in the nursery tonight, we'll prove that Peter exists."

Angela let out an excited yell and dragged them down the path babbling. As they went George noted that Margaret looked uncertain. The rest of the trip went smoothly and when they returned the younger children became a flurried movement. Pretending that they weren't getting ready for something (a showdown).

*/*/*

It was when walking past Granny Wendy's room when George accidentally heard what was going on through Margaret's mind.

"Maggie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Granny I'm fine."

"Margaret …"

That was when George stopped walking and started to listen in.

"I just … What if he doesn't show up? I'm getting older and … I feel okay with the idea of starting to grow up, but I wanted one last adventure, a chance to … bring this chapter of my story to a close."

"Oh Maggie, I know. I know that there is no guarantee of when or if, Peter will appear, but I think he will. The story demands it."

George blinked in confusion and Margaret's silence seemed to convey her own. Granny Wendy smiled in the silence and carried on speaking. "I mean; what are the chances of your three cousins needing to stay here at this time of year? That amongst other things suggests an adventure just waiting to happen. Peter could never resist that kind of story. He'll show."

"And what if he does? Are we all just going to go have a grand adventure – And what will happen? How will we get along and –"

"Margaret. What will happen, will happen. Don't stress yourself out about what you cannot control. Go on the adventure, tell the story and enjoy yourself. And when it's time; come home."

"You make it sound so simple."

That was when George snuck away. Margaret sounded calmer and George thought it best to leave when the opportunity was there. And certainly when Margaret joined the rest of the children, she appeared more … lightened about the adventure that was potentially to arrive.

*/*/*

It was interesting getting ready for bed. Eliza and Mitchell both wore their night clothes, the others – did not. Angela wore a simple dress; something she was obviously comfortable in, but still managed to twirl and dance around in. George also noticed she packed a small bag with her colouring pencils and some parchment. Margaret was also wearing a simple dress, but she added a warm coat with a belt and packed a satchel. George didn't see everything, but knew there was at least a book and some sewing equipment. Then there was George.

George had chosen to wear the outfit (shirt, breeches and a slightly too large vest) George usually used for playing pirates. George had a scarf tied around the waist; with, naturally, a fake sword. At the foot of the bed, George set out a pair of boots; ready to be slipped into. George felt ready for an adventure.

The air was buzzing with tension.

Granny Wendy came in, she lit the night-lights and managed to calm them down by telling a wonderful story. Four of the five settled in their beds; two quite smugly, Angela very reluctantly and George trying to hide a mass of nerves. Margaret sat on the window seat reading a book by lamplight, and they all said goodnight. After a few minutes of faux silence, Mitchell started to speak.

It was an insult, and that lead to a whispered debate. Margaret allowed this for a few more minutes then she began to hum. George felt this was very unfair – Margaret did not sing too often, but she had a beautiful voice. And her gentle humming was creating a drowsy atmosphere.

George blinked … once, twice, and then George's eyelids started to feel heavy. There was the comforting noise of London outside, and the wind weaving through a tree … and Margaret's voice was so soothing … and … maybe it would be okay … just for a few moments …

*/*/*

It was the silence that woke up George.

George's bed position gave a good view of the clock; apparently it was 2.30 am … which explained why there didn't even seem to be a rustle of noise. George blinked blearily and glanced around the room. Things seemed normal. The others were sleeping (Mitchell on his stomach, Eliza tucked in tight, and Angela curled into a small ball under her blankets.) Margaret seemed to have fallen asleep at the window.

Things seemed normal.

George rolled over and snuggled further into the blankets, and smiled at the soft murmur that could be heard. Something niggled at George's mind, but the sleepy child brushed off the thought and focused on the patterns on the wall.

How strange; that shadow could almost be the arm of someone … oh it was attached to a body, how reassuring … hmmm a boy seemed to be speaking … something about wanting her to go with him, he sounded so hopeful … only she couldn't, not this time … she sounded so sad at that …

Idly George wondered why the Lady couldn't go, another part of George's mind thought the shadow was odd – it wasn't in the right place. There was a tinkling of bells … that was so pretty …

Bells?

George's closed eyes went wide. There on the opposite wall was definitely a shadow that (due to lightning) should not have been there. Beautiful bells could also be heard, and there was certainly the sound of people talking softly. George tried to turn, only for to be discovered that somehow George had gotten tangled up the sheets. There was a thud as George fell off the bed.

There in the shadow of the doorway was Granny Wendy, and a small figure. At the thud the boy leaped into George's face.

"Who goes – be you Friend or Foe?!"

George took in the appearance; messy hair, bright twinkling eyes that were both as old as history and as youthful as could be, a mouth full of baby teeth, he was dressed in skeleton leaves and, George noted, his feet were not touching the floor. George took this all in and came to the realisation. After which; there was only one thing that George found could be said.

"Bloody Hell, you're real!"

Peter Pan (for who else could it have been), threw back his head and crowed.

*/*/*

 _End of Chapter Six._

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Here this chapter ends.**_

 _ **Hopefully this story is not too horrible.**_

 _ **If you have read this, then thank-you.**_

 _ **I will update whenever I update.**_

 _Thursday 26_ _th_ _April 2018._


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer:_**

 ** _I Aslansphoenix declare that I do not own 'Peter Pan', Neverland or anything that you find familiar. Technically some of the characters did come from my head ... but I think they belong to Neverland just as much as any canon characters._**

*/*/*

 **Author's Note:**

 _So Peter Pan has finally entered his own story – he always did like to make a dramatic entrance._

 _This story will include characters like Tinker Bell and Captain Hook; even though in the original J. M. Barrie play (then novel) they both died._

 _\- One reason is that; this is a fanfiction not a completely original story; I want there to be recognisable characters._

 _\- Two; All other forms/versions ignore those deaths, so it's not ground-breaking for me to do so. Added to that; Neverland is a place of stories and dreams, so it is highly likely that dying isn't something permanent there anyway._

 _\- Three: They are really Amazing characters! Tink is sassy and … just a bit impolite. Hook is my favourite villain ever (not the Disney version – but every other version), he is just a cold-hearted, cruel, yet such a gentleman and competent villain._

*/*/*

 ** _"All Children Grow up Except One"_**

 ** _Everyone Knows about Neverland,_** _ **  
**_ ** _About the home of Peter Pan._**

 ** _Second to the Right, and Straight on till Morning._** _ **  
**_ ** _To the place between dreaming and awakening._**

 ** _There are rules in Neverland_** _ **  
**_ ** _Rules that must be obeyed._**

 ** _Boys forget much easier than Girls._** _ **  
**_ ** _"No Girl can resist Peter Pan,_** _ **  
**_ ** _When he uses a specific voice."_** _ **  
**_ ** _One more thing, which is True ..._** _ **  
**_ ** _In Neverland, You learn all about You_** ** _._**

*/*/*

Chapter Seven.

" _Bloody Hell, you're real!"_

 _Peter Pan (for who else could it have been), threw back his head and crowed._

*/*/*

The noise woke almost everyone else up. George, was sadly still too shocked to enjoy Mitchell falling off the bed. Angela leaped up from being curled into a ball; unfairly going from deep asleep to wide awake in an instant. She saw the flying boy and let out an excited squeal, and lunged across the beds.

Meanwhile Margaret pulled her head away from the window-sill, where it had fallen and she blinked blearily, then grinned "Peter!" The girls both pulled Peter into a hug. He allowed the brief contact then burst into another loud crow and lifted off the ground, allowing George to actually look properly at the flying boy for the first time.

*He was a lovely boy, clad in in skeleton leaves and the juices that ooze out of trees.* His hair was wild, his eyes were as bright as stars, and his grin showed that he had all his baby teeth. To George; Peter Pan looked like adventure, and freedom and joy all wrapped up in the shape of an immortal flying boy.

Angela and Margaret laughed and asked question after question, - how was Peter? How were the boys? What adventures had he been on? How were the fairies, the Indians, the mermaids? And many more of similar nature. Peter floated above them and grinned; his baby teeth on full display, as he basked in the attention. George couldn't help but grin as well – this was pretty exciting.

Suddenly Mitchell managed to untangle himself from his sheets, and made a noise of disbelief. And like … well like a child seeing a new toy, Peter's attention snapped to the boy. He looked at Mitchell then down towards George – as if this were the first time he had seen George. Peter's eyes went wide and he gasped with a grin, then to Margaret he hissed excitedly "There are more?"

Without waiting for an answer, he flew over to Mitchell; who started spluttering. (In the background, a starry eyed Margaret encouraged George to put in the boots). Peter grinned as he examined the other boy, and he glanced over at Margaret to ask, "What's this one called?"

"That's Mitchell, Peter."

"Oh, nice to meet you Itchy."

George and Angela laughed and Mitchell spluttered. "It's Mitchell … and this … This is utterly impossible!"

Peter gave an impish grin "Why?"

"Why? Beca- I … you're real … and can fly?"

In answer Peter lifted up and flew around the room delightedly. He landed looking proud, and Margaret, Angela and George (whose shock was fading and excitement was building) gave the applause that Peter obviously wanted.

"Are fairies real too?"

George jumped a little, having almost forgotten that Eliza was in the room as well. She was sitting on her bed gazing at Peter in awe; looking, for once (George thought) like the child she was, rather than the lady she often pretended to be. In answer to her question, Peter lets out a whistle.

Then George realised that the lamplight (which, George now thought, had been oddly bright) started moving. And getting brighter, and then George realised it wasn't a light at all; but a beautiful, tiny female. She was a little longer than a hand and *exquisitely gowned in a skeleton leaf*.

Angela let out a squeal "Tinker Bell!"

Tink (for indeed that was who the fairy was) let out a jingle of bells; one of the loveliest sound that was ever heard, and fluttered around the room, her light glinting brighter than any nightlight with every movement.

Eliza let out an audible gasp. "Oh she is so beautiful."

Tinker Bell settled on Peter's shoulder with another tinkling sound. Peter brushed her off with a laugh of his own. "Tink says you're very ugly."

Eliza let out a scoff, looking so much like how she usually tried to appear that George couldn't help but laugh. Gaining Peter's attention again. Peter flew into George's face; having already forgotten that just moments before he had been threatening George.

Peter titled his head "Have we met?"

George blinked in confusion "I –"

"You're John, good to see you old man."

In the background George heard Mitchell scoff "Her name isn't John." But George, felt a strange warm glow; true being compared to Grandfather John wasn't the most ideal (he was kind of a stuffy, boring codger – not to mention old). But there was something about having Peter Pan think George was Wendy's brother that was … exciting.

Margaret stepped forward "No, George is John's child; like how we are Wendy's children." To a confused George, she muttered "Peter doesn't really understand the concept of grandchildren – just go with it." George nodded in acceptance, on the other side of the room Angela seemed to be playing tag with Tinker Bell.

Margaret turned back to Peer, and like the host she was always capable of being; made the introductions. "Peter allow me to introduce you to our cousins, they're family – There's Eliza over there in the flower night-gown."

Peter turned and gave an impressive and perfect bow to Eliza; which seemed to smooth out her previous insulted feelings. Naturally she curtsied back; and George vaguely wondered why Eliza looked a tad pink in her cheeks as she did. There wasn't time for George to ponder as Margaret was speaking again.

"The boy over there is Mitchell, and this is George."

Peter wrinkled his nose at George. "George … that's a stupid name."

That hurt, George didn't actually mind the name. But that was ok – George knew enough stories about Peter Pan to not take offence. Instead George offered up "Some people call me Cub."

Peter crowed again, as if he had given the name himself (and perhaps in his mind he had). "That is a much better name. So Cub, want to go on an adventure?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you want to look death in the eye? To fight pirates and Indians and wild beasts only seen in your dreams? To fly to Never Neverland?"

"Yes Sir!"

"And will you promise to follow my orders?"

George nodded and exclaimed a third "Yes Sir!" The pull of the adventure was growing, and the combination of excitement, eagerness and a little bit of fear were bubbling into what George could only describe as fireworks in the heart. Peter grinned in response, then turned to Margaret with begging eyes.

"Please Mother, may we have an adventure?"

"All of us Peter?"

Usually George thought Margaret looked like her Mother; very pretty, but in a rather quite put together way. But when Margaret responded to Peter, her eyes lit up with wild stars that matched the wildness that more matched her Father.

Peter's response was a beaming grin "Of course, the more the merrier!" Margaret and rushed the others to get ready. George just needed to pull on the boots, and Eliza seemed to be having a fit about what she was wearing. George was content to let Angela and Margaret handle that.

Mitchell must have made a sound or pulled a face, because Peter turned to him, and he gnashed his teeth "Unless you don't think you can handle it?"

George glanced up to see Mitchell drawing himself up to full height – the tallest of the children in the room, yet somehow he had seemed smaller than Peter. Now puffing himself up to his full height, showed Mitchell to be the boy George was used to seeing.

"I can handle any adventure you can throw at me!"

Possibly not the best choice of words; as Peter took him literally. With a grin he chucked whatever was closest to his hand at Mitchell. Luckily for Mitchell it was only George's pillow, and he was able to dodge well enough. It may have ended in in a full on pillow fight, if Eliza hadn't spoken up (having, apparently been convinced not to change her outfit.).

"How do we get to Neverland?"

Peter grinned "Fly of course."

Margaret, George and Angela joined in.

"With a little help from Faith-"

"Trust –"

"And Pixie Dust!"

Peter lifted into the air and snatched a passing Tinker Bell (whom, judging by her disgruntled expression; was not happy with the situation). Peter then laughingly flew around the room sprinkling the other children with what could only be described as a glitter like substance. Under normal circumstances, this would have been annoying, but as it was; the building excitement cancelled out any irritation.

As he did this, Peter exclaimed for them to "Just think happy thoughts and they will lift you into the air!"

Peter, of course, preceded to skillfully fly around the room again. Angela was the first of the other children into the air; her giggling harmonising with Tink's tinkling. Margaret was next and she floated with a natural dignity. George's eyes squeezed shut and allowed the excited feeling to become over whelming.

 _Peter Pan was real. He thought George was John, Mitchell was Itchy and they were all going to have adventures in Neverland … And the first day of school was going to be hilarious!_

Suddenly George realised that there didn't seem to be anything to stand on. George's eyes flew open and the ground flew away.

It was … incredible, terrifying, unbelievable and everything that George had ever dreamed it would be. And being awake; George was confident that there wouldn't be any of that awkward time of being stuck between soaring and falling. This was vitally important for George to feel this way – because remember 'the moment you begin to doubt that you can fly, is the moment you cease being able to do so'.

Eliza shot-up a few milliseconds after George; she looked surprised and less graceful than she did on the ground. But she still flew. George had a selfish and petty moment (as children are sometimes prone to do) of hoping that Mitchell wouldn't succeed. But Mitchell always succeeded and getting into the air was no different. And as Mitchell flew; he actually appeared to be having 'non-insult-others-fun', which was amazing.

The children; overflowing with happiness took a few needed moments to adjust to being able to fly. Angela and Margaret helped their cousins, while Peter laughed at their trials, while sitting upside down in a corner.

After a time though, Peter got in front of the group. "Are you ready for an adventure?"

"Peter."

One word, softly spoken, gentle as a caress, but as strong as stone. And that one word made it seem as if the world had stilled. Peter landed on the floor facing the nursery door, where a figure in the shadows stood. George had forgotten that Peter had been speaking to someone else before. Obviously it was Wendy, and she had stood in the shadows, allowing the children to prepare for their adventure.

Peter bowed again; this time with an air of seriousness that George had yet to see in the Spirit of Youth.

"Yes Wendy Lady?"

"Peter. You may take these children to Neverland, but only if you remember your promise. When it is time; you must bring them back home. They cannot stay there. Promise me Peter, please, that when it is time; that you will return these five children of mine, and that they will be safe and sound."

"On my honour Wendy Lady, I will protect them, and return these children to you safe and sound. And I'll seal my promise with a kiss."

George saw Mitchell and Eliza look scandalised, but Peter merely pulled off an acorn button and held it out to Wendy. With a touch that looked a soft as a petal, Wendy took the acorn from Peter. She was smiling, but it must be noted that there was a slight gleam of tears in her eyes. Wendy will only ever claim them as happy tears.

"Thank-you Peter."

Tink let out a beautiful noise and Angela (who seemed to understand fairy language the best – after Peter of course) let out a slightly enraged "She is not!" in response. Knowing the stories as George did; it was probably safe to assume that Tink had said something rude about Wendy. And just like that the stillness was broken.

Peter let out a crow, and cried out with excitement "To adventure we go!" He shot out the window, Tink following closely behind. Angela turned and waved at Wendy the left yelling "Don't worry Granny we'll be safe!"

It must be admitted that the three who had never been to Neverland hesitated, but the pull of adventure was too strong. Margaret was last out, and George heard her say "We'll be okay, I promise." Then she joined them out in the fresh night air.

Where were they going? George knew the answer – Second to the Right and Straight On Till Morning.

 _End of Chapter Seven._

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Here this chapter ends.**_

 _ ***Description of Peter and Tink taken directly from the Book – Again I obviously do not own.**_

 _ **Also in the book it is 'second to the right' not 'second star to the right' so I'm not missing a word in that final sentence.**_

 _ **Thanks to Ghost Wolf 114**_

 _ **Hopefully this story is not too horrible.**_

 _ **If you have read this, then thank-you.**_

 _ **I will update whenever I update.**_

 _Tuesday 29_ _th_ _May 2018._


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer:_**

 ** _I Aslansphoenix declare that I do not own 'Peter Pan', Neverland or anything that you find familiar. Technically some of the characters did come from my head ... but I think they belong to Neverland just as much as any canon characters._**

*/*/*

 **Author's Note:**

 _So admittedly this is quite an in between chapter; but it is following (at the moment) the similar structure inspired by the book._

*/*/*

 ** _"All Children Grow up Except One"_**

 ** _Everyone Knows about Neverland,_** _ **  
**_ ** _About the home of Peter Pan._**

 ** _Second to the Right, and Straight on till Morning._** _ **  
**_ ** _To the place between dreaming and awakening._**

 ** _There are rules in Neverland_** _ **  
**_ ** _Rules that must be obeyed._**

 ** _Boys forget much easier than Girls._** _ **  
**_ ** _"No Girl can resist Peter Pan,_** _ **  
**_ ** _When he uses a specific voice."_** _ **  
**_ ** _One more thing, which is True ..._** _ **  
**_ ** _In Neverland, You learn all about You_** ** _._**

*/*/*

Chapter Eight.

 _Where were they going?_

 _George knew the answer – Second to the Right and Straight On Till Morning._

*/*/*

Second to the Right, and Straight on till morning … yeah if your definition of 'straight' was as straight as what anything involving politics seemed to be. In other words; the route was twisted and seemed to go in all directions.

At first it was the most thrilling and amazing and everything that George had imagined flying to be.

Then it became cold. And, if George were to be honest, a tad boring. Not nearly enough to bring anyone down (in fact a part of George wondered how they were going to get down). But enough for George to question the sanity of those who regularly made this trip.

The group was mostly following Angela; she was the best flyer after Peter, and Peter seemed to appear and disappear at random. When he was there, he was their leader but then something would distract him and he would fly away; forgetting all about the usually earth-bound children. Margaret assured them this was normal for Peter, and every time Peter returned, Margaret would exclaim "We're going for Spring Cleaning, you remember Peter, you're showing us the way." Then without fail, Peter would crow as if, he knew all along.

Then lead them on a merry game, calling for the cousins to join in (which, of course they all did eagerly). George was quietly amazed by what Peter did and did not remember. He would forget that he was leading a group of children to Neverland, but would remember how they were related. He seemed to remember Margaret and Angela's names though sometime the name 'Jane' would slip in.

George wondered if the others also overheard Peter one time introducing them to what George though were just clouds – "They're Wendy's children, Jane's children; the sisters, then there's John's child and the others are their cousins". George never if the 'clouds' answered, as a strong drift of air lifted George out of formation, and George had to do some tricky maneuvering to not get pushed away. Remembering to ride the air currents was more challenging than George had expected.

Still, it was fun.

Even Mitchell and Eliza seemed to cease their usual complaints of life. In fact George and Mitchell had a few races between points, for a time; forgetting that they usually competed without enjoying it. Mitchell had more speed, but George seemed better at the acrobatics. Skills they used to steal food out of the beaks of birds. Which was really odd, but as long as they didn't think about too much, it was okay.

The journey took, what felt like, forever. It could have been hours, or days, weeks, or months … George was 99% sure that it didn't take years, but who could say for sure.

When Peter flew off to his own adventures, Angela led the way (though she was not the in charge of the group). She was the most skillful flyer (after Peter), and would twist and turn and soar with excitement, endlessly chattering or singing. Eliza, who couldn't seem to master any kind of speed, but who achieved letting the air currents carry her earlier than the others, once asked why they were following Angela.

Margaret (whose flying seemed to take more effort, but she moved with such grace and elegance) answered that "Angie knows where we're going, trust me she could find Neverland in her sleep." George was a smart-mouth and pointed out that that was how most people found Neverland; that had gotten a mixed reaction of laughter and eye-rolls.

*/*/*

And then finally … finally …

They followed Peter through, what felt to George like a burst of light and they were there. In the clouds above Neverland.

The island was beautiful, and greeted them as if they were old friends. It seemed as though *a million arrows were pointing out the island*, and when the children looked, they all recognised it; despite Angela and Margaret being the only ones to have been there. They saw the lagoon, the lush forest and the colourful mountain range reaching upwards to be caressed by the sky.

They 'oohed' and 'ahhed' and maybe babbled in excitement – just slightly. Then the shadows started to increase. Neverland was a place of dreams and ran on stories. When you're just listening/watching/hearing a story; it's safe and if anything gets too scary you can look around and remind yourself, that it is just a story. Not so easy to do when you are actually in the story.

*Neverland always began to look a little dark and threatening around bedtime. Then unexplored patches arose in it and spread; black shadows moved about in them; the roar of the beasts of prey was quite different now, and above all you lost the certainty that you would win.* The darkness of your dreams would start to creep in, when the underside of stories were remembered.

As they flew closer to the island, getting lower and moving slower; George moved to be beside Margaret. For Protection – hers obviously. George just wanted to be near Margaret in case George's help was needed … absolutely nothing to do with the formless shadow concepts that hinged at the back of George's mind. Nope not at all.

*/*/*

The group landed amidst a quiet part of the jungle. George would never admit it, but it was unnerving that there were no issues in arriving. George didn't want to be attacked by pirates, or Indians (though if they were currently Peter's allies, then they may not have attacked anyway), or wild beasts – of which they could hear growling.

Peter landed gracefully (the smug git; landing was more difficult than taking off) and he grinned at Margaret. "So Mother what adventure shall we seek first?"

Margaret smiled, steeping into her role in this game as 'Mother' with gentle ease. "Well I would like to see the other boys –"

Angela spoke up with an excited beam on her face "Oooh yes, then we should go see the fairies, or the Indians, or the mermaids-"

Eliza's eyes lit up "There are mermaids? Oh please, could we see them?"

George's eyes went for small roll; obviously Eliza hadn't listened to the tales about how the mermaids of Neverland only like Peter Pan, they didn't like anyone else – especially girls.

George spoke up "Could we have an adventure with the Indians Peter?"

Before any other words could be spoken, Peter leaped onto a nearby rock, and cockily stood with an air of impressive contemplation. "Hmm this is indeed a grave choice … I must think about hat adventure we will find first!"

Mitchell rolled his eyes slightly, perhaps the shadows were creeping in on his thoughts, or maybe it was just that his attitude was returning now they were on solid ground. Either way he muttered "Don't suppose we could take a moment to just relax." Eliza's excitement about mermaids dwindled as she remembered her own aches and pains (flying was quite sore on the muscles) "A break would be nice."

Sensing the group turning towards thoughts of rest (oh the horror!) Peter stepped forward and spoke in a voice of liquid honey, or perhaps it was the sound of pure sunlight. "Please, may we go on an adventure."

Then the weirdest thing happened; Eliza, Angela and Margaret all reacted the same way. They all simultaneously … simpered. They seemed to melt in on themselves and almost gave a giggling sigh.

George had the strangest sensation that something had happened, and maybe George should have reacted the same way. As it was George glanced over at Mitchell, who wore the same confused expression that George had. For once their minds were in sync with their lack of understanding.

Margaret smiled "Oh Peter of course we can go on an adventure. But we must go get the rest of the your boys first."

Peter crowed triumphantly. Mitchell rolled his eyes, George felt confused as well, but as it was what George wanted, George didn't protest when Peter started to lead them through the jungle trees.

 _End of Chapter Eight._

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Here this chapter ends.**_

 _ **How could George understand that Peter could speak in a certain voice "that no woman could resist."?**_

 _ **\- I've decided that Peter's special voice effects all who are truly female; that includes lesbians. I decided on this to go with a 'Harry Potter' question; we know that Veelas effect males, but do they effect Gay guys?**_

 _ ***Descriptions of Neverland taken mostly from book***_

 _ **Hopefully this story is not too horrible.**_

 _ **If you have read this, then thank-you.**_

 _ **I will update whenever I update.**_

 _Monday 25_ _th_ _June 2018._


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer:_**

 ** _I Aslansphoenix declare that I do not own 'Peter Pan', Neverland or anything that you find familiar. Technically some of the characters did come from my head ... but I think they belong to Neverland just as much as any canon characters._**

*/*/*

 **Author's Note:**

 _I am sorry that this chapter took so long. This particular chapter has been … causing me issues. I know how I want the story to end, I have many chapters planned, but with this one chapter I just have struggled. It's such an in-between chapter; not because nothing (in fact it's highly relevant to the plot – what little there is), and that is the hard part._

 _Ugh, I'm rambling. Sorry, and thanks._

*/*/*

 ** _"All Children Grow up Except One"_**

 ** _Everyone Knows about Neverland,_** _ **  
**_ ** _About the home of Peter Pan._**

 ** _Second to the Right, and Straight on till Morning._** _ **  
**_ ** _To the place between dreaming and awakening._**

 ** _There are rules in Neverland_** _ **  
**_ ** _Rules that must be obeyed._**

 ** _Boys forget much easier than Girls._** _ **  
**_ ** _"No Girl can resist Peter Pan,_** _ **  
**_ ** _When he uses a specific voice."_** _ **  
**_ ** _One more thing, which is True ..._** _ **  
**_ ** _In Neverland, You learn all about You_** ** _._**

*/*/*

Chapter Nine.

*/*/*

 _Peter crowed triumphantly. Mitchell rolled his eyes, George felt confused as well, but as it was what George wanted, George didn't protest when Peter started to lead them through the jungle trees._

*/*/*

If this were an orderly adventure; the group would have met the groups in a certain order. But this was Neverland; the land that existed in the dreams and imaginations of children, the land that ran on stories, the land where Peter Pan was the heart of the island. And no one could, or would ever accuse Peter of being 'orderly'.

It was one of the reasons why he needed a mother.

It is common knowledge that when Peter Pan is away from the island, Neverland would fall into a kind of peaceful doze. The Indians feasted well, the Mermaids sunbathed in the shallows of the sea, the fairies took a relaxed time to complete their duties and the Lost Boys and Pirates merely pulled faces at each other when their paths crossed.

But, as Peter Pan returned, the island would start to buzz and thrill of adventure would spread across the land. And, unlike when Wendy first visited the island with her brothers, Neverland didn't wake only after Peter had arrived back, instead it started to when it sense the immortal boy was returning with a Mother for the Spring Cleaning (always called that, regardless of the time of year it was on the Mainland).

This did give the natives of Neverland a longer chance to prepare themselves for the endless energy that was needed in the adventures with Peter Pan … But mostly it was because Peter wanted to arrive right in the middle of fight. That way he could show his Mother, and any other visitors, how brave he was for saving the day.

So it was the group went some ways through the forest, then Peter stopped and headed in a different direction. George was confused until slowly some sounds not usually found in the woods started to make themselves known. Banging, and clanging and shouting. Then they came across a clearing.

*/*/*

The Lost Boys were fighting a group of the Indian tribe's warriors; who had been startled out of their hunt by the noisy children. So, in part due to the need to defend pride and honour, but mostly to settle the itch that had started to form longing for a good fight, the groups had begun to attack each other.

Naturally they weren't in danger (well not any more than what is usual for living in Neverland.), as most of the time they were allies.

George's eyes went wide at the first sighting of the fighters. The Lost Boys (five that George could see) were all slightly muddy, rough-and-tumble looking children. They looked like a fun bunch to play with. The Indians were more imposing. Absolutely fierce warriors of strength and skill; even the shortest female of the group seemed imposing and skillful (George was reminded of Maria at her most stubborn).

The Indians were clearly the better fighters, but the Lost Boys were scrappy, and their smaller size allowed them to be quick on their feet. It made for a fairly even fight.

This was all taken in within a short time, but before George could really think about it, Peter had let out a crow of excitement and launched himself into the fray … which kind of stopped it from being a fray - temporarily.

The Lost Boys paused their brawling and beamed excitedly as they announced excitedly "Pan's back!" The Indians stood paused in fighting position and Peter crowed triumphantly at the adoration of his boys. But he didn't allow the inaction to occur for too long; he came for a fight, so a fight he would get.

"Come on boys – let's get them!"

And just like that, the fight was back on. George felt the pull of the adrenaline start to flow and moved to join the fight (because why not?) when Mitchell scoffed and rolled his eyes "Pan said 'boys', and you're a girl."

George did not scowl, but pointed into the fray. "That's not stopping Angela" and indeed there the youngest was, having slipped away from her sister's grasp. George smirked and side-stepped Mitchell to join in the brawl. Mitchell spluttered and the two ended up pushing each other in order to be the first in the fight.

It was a very short fight. George was vaguely aware that Margaret and Eliza standing off to the side, apparently neither felt the pull of battle. Everyone was just kind of fighting everyone, George certainly had no idea if the opponent was Indian, Lost Boy or tree (though that last one would be denied until the end of time).

It would have gone on for longer but Margaret spoke up. "Boys I think that's enough. The Tribe are our friends, not our enemies." Her voice seemed to still the Lost Boys. They glanced in her direction and then four pairs of eyes lit up.

"Mother!"

"Mother's back!"

"Gosh is it Spring time already."

"Brilliant! I get the first hug!"

And with that four of the boys broke away from the group and rushed to Margaret, shouting how he wanted to be the first to greet their 'mother'. As such Margaret was pulled into a very affectionate group hug. To which she laughed and smiled fondly, so it couldn't have been unwelcome.

The littlest Lost Boy glanced between the groups then gazed up at Peter and asked softly "Did you bring us a mother Peter?"

When Peter responded with smug conceitedness, the boy's eyes went wide and he looked at Peter as if the skeleton-leaf clad child had hung the moon, (though in Neverland that may well have been the case). This was obviously the reaction Peter wanted for he crowed at his own genius as the little one shyly joined the rest.

Unlike the first interruption, the Indians didn't hold their fighting position. In fact … most of them seemed to have faded into the jungle (unfairly showing off their skills – thought George). Only a couple of people remained.

They made some gesture of respect towards Peter, and started to make their way back into the woods, but the elder one stopped and gave a piercing look towards them. And George heard him say in a deep warning.

"Be wary Pan. Whilst you were away, something started to stir in the air. Our Wise Man believes that there is something coming, something even you may struggle with."

George felt a tingle of worry, one obviously not shared by Peter who threw his head back and laughed "Ha! I'm not scared, and I never struggle with anything!" The warrior with the warning looked concerned, but allowed the younger one to lead him into the jungle.

Peter shrugged and joined the throng of boys, leaving in the clearing just George and Mitchell; standing in confusion. Angela popped up between them with a grin "Come on let's go say hi to everyone. Oh – you do know that Maggie's not really our mother right?" George nodded in silent confusion, and Mitchell "Of course she's not."

"Remember that." Angela said as she gave them a look that George couldn't decipher.

*/*/*

Margaret stood encircled by the Lost Boys, everyone talking at once. When the cousins joined, they could hear snippets of the boys all trying to tell Margaret about their adventures. There was shoving and yelling, and through it all Margaret smiled at each boy and tried to respond accordingly, and George firmly understood why the Lost Boys were so keen to accept her as their Mother.

Suddenly one of the boys paused then stated something different. "Hey Peter, there are more of us than there were before."

"Are there?" asked Peter unconcerned.

The boy looked around and started counting on his fingers. "Yes, there is definitely more than one hand's worth of people here."

Margaret (who must have also heard the statement), called over the hubbub "Boys please, one at a time. Peter, help me please." Peter put two fingers to his lips and blew a shrill whistle that silenced the area (even the twittering birds). He then puffed out his chest and said (in a very commanding way) "Boys. We must respect our Mother, so stand to ATTENTION!"

Somehow George felt compelled to join in the scrambling to stand up straight in a line. But that was okay; so did Angela and Mitchell (Eliza hovered behind Margaret, looking a touch overwhelmed). They stood to attention in a line and Peter strutted up and down in front of them, giving something that sounded like a lecture on respect.

George admittedly didn't really listen. Angela, Eliza and Margaret all giggled at certain moments, but George was distracted by how little Peter was. He had such a huge personality, and held such a commanding presence … but he was he was physically quite a small child* - only Angela and the smallest Lost Boy were smaller.

Peter stopped speaking and saluted to Margaret. "All ready, Mother."

"Thank-you Peter. Oh Boys, it is so good to see you all."

The smallest boy tugged gently on her hand "Are you really here to be our Mother?" Margaret smiled, though her eyes briefly flickered with a sadness of sorts.

"Until it's time for me to leave. But that isn't for a while, and we can talk about it at a later time. Now, you're quite right there are more people here. I'm sure most of you remember Angela", the mentioned girl beamed and waved. "And this is George, Mitchell, and Eliza – they're family."

George felt oddly exposed as the Lost Boys (Peter included) examined them with something akin to mistrust in their eyes. Obviously (and reasonably) wary of these strangers. They did look a bit out of place – Mitchell in his pyjamas, George in an over-sized coat, and Eliza in her nightgown, hair a bit ruffled from flying, but still held in her deliberate curls.

A boy covered in freckles looked at Eliza (who definitely stood out the most someone different) and asked "Are you a Mother too?" Eliza looked surprised and a tad flattered "I? Well, no that's more, well you see, that is to say ..."

Angela piped up "She's an Aunt." She shrugged when everyone glanced at her in confusion. "What? I'm the Lost Boys sister, Maggie's the Mum, and now we have Aunt – Every family needs one." Well that was true, thought George, even those without Aunts by blood had an Aunt.

Peter beamed "Ooh I've never had an Aunt before!" He walked up to Eliza and proudly shook her hand while saying in a pompous voice "How do you do?" For some reason Eliza shot a glare at Angela, but before George could think on it, everyone was shaking each other's hands introducing themselves and saying 'how-do-you-do.'

"Hi I'm Scruffy." The boy who had noted there were more people than usual.

"I'm Specks." The boy with all the freckles said as he proudly shook George's hand.

"I'm Wit." A sly looking brunet with mischief in his eyes.

"Hey I'm Stubby" A name that must have been irony, as the boy with the huge smile was tall, thin and nothing like what George imagined a 'Stubby' would appear.

"Mouse." Said the tiny little shy Lost Boy.

It was almost a choreographed danced … except a little more chaotic. They all stood in a complicated, constantly moving circle shaking and re-shaking hands, saying their names and asking 'how-do-you-do?' Even to people that had known each other for as long as they could remember. George and Angela thought it as a fun game, Mitchell looked annoyed (which seemed to amuse the group) and Eliza slightly terrified.

It probably would have gone on for a lot longer, if the cannon hadn't whooshed passed them, missing Peter's head by that much.

*/*/*

 _End of Chapter Nine._

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Here this chapter ends.**_

 _ **I (theoretically) should be bit faster with the rest of the chapters … at the very least I have a better idea of what to write in them.**_

 _ ***In the book, there is a sentence where Peter is described as being smaller than the rest of the Lost Boys, which does amuse me as he has such a huge presence.**_

 _ **Hopefully this story is not too horrible.**_

 _ **If you have read this, then thank-you.**_

 _ **I will update whenever I update.**_

 _Saturday 11_ _th_ _August 2018._


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer:_**

 ** _I Aslansphoenix declare that I do not own 'Peter Pan', Neverland or anything that you find familiar. Technically some of the characters did come from my head ... but I think they belong to Neverland just as much as any canon characters._**

*/*/*

 **Author's Note:**

 _So I didn't put in the word 'ball' to go with 'cannon', but decided to keep it for the amusement._

*/*/*

 ** _"All Children Grow up Except One"_**

 ** _Everyone Knows about Neverland,_** _ **  
**_ ** _About the home of Peter Pan._**

 ** _Second to the Right, and Straight on till Morning._** _ **  
**_ ** _To the place between dreaming and awakening._**

 ** _There are rules in Neverland_** _ **  
**_ ** _Rules that must be obeyed._**

 ** _Boys forget much easier than Girls._** _ **  
**_ ** _"No Girl can resist Peter Pan,_** _ **  
**_ ** _When he uses a specific voice."_** _ **  
**_ ** _One more thing, which is True ..._** _ **  
**_ ** _In Neverland, You learn all about You_** ** _._**

*/*/*

Chapter Ten.

*/*/*

 _It probably would have gone on for a lot longer, if the cannon hadn't whooshed passed them, missing Peter's head by that much._

*/*/*

Not a cannon-ball, but the weapon itself. Peter was lucky to still have his head! George stared in shock at the weapon before being distracted by a roar of yells. Then the clearing descended into chaos as the Pirates attacked.

During this battle, George realised three things.

Apparently, according to the yelling, one of the pirates had messed up how to shoot a cannon; that was the reason why that was what missed hitting Peter.

The Indians were obviously taking it easy on the Lost Boys earlier.

Play fighting against imaginary Pirates, was a lot safer than fighting real ones.

Fair to say, George felt a little panicked. Luckily the Lost Boys didn't. They threw themselves into the fray with eagerness, and Peter flew at his enemies – a wild, feral look in his eyes; one that admittedly did make George feel some nerves. A streaking ball of light showed that Tinkerbelle had joined the fight; flying into the pirates' eyes.

Angela had somehow escaped the confines of the protective circle and was slinging rocks, and George and Mitchell both found themselves standing at her side yelling (in fear mostly). It was all very chaotic and dangerous.

As quickly as it started, was as quick as it all came to a standstill.

There was a twang and the battled ceased. George glanced around and gulped; the Indians were back. With Backup. There were twice as many Indians as there were Pirates, the natives – all pointing very sharp looking arrows at the groups. They were very impressive looking, and George really hoped they were there as allies.

Apparently George's wishes were heard. The pirates began to fall back. Peter was the last to stop fighting, he kicked one of the men into the rest and gnashed his teeth at them. "Oi Smee! Tell Hook, next time he wants to try and attack my Lost Boys – to come and face me himself, the coward!"

An older pirate, who oddly enough, reminded George of a human teddy bear (and that was a description that George had always thought of a just imaginative phrasing, but – it seemed to be the truth), nodded his head. "Aye, I'll tell the Cap'n, alright lads, we better scadoodle."

The pirates tumbled away and Peter crowed triumphantly.

George sank down internally, feeling quite overwhelmed. Margaret started to gently gather up the Lost Boys (and her sister), readying them to leave before any more fighting broke out. Peter however turned to the Indians with a smirk.

"Was that the darkness you were so scared of?"

The Indian that had issued the earlier statement rolled his eyes and shook his head in negative at the arrogant boy. Then along with the rest of his tribe he faded into the foliage. Or made it look like he faded. The rest of the Lost Boys cheered with Peter, and George let out a breath that had been held in, without George realising it.

Margaret looked slightly worried, but as the group swarmed over to her, her face cleared and gave the children their desired praises. After reassuring everyone that 'yes they were all very brave, she glanced up at Peter. "Peter, I think it's time o take the children back to the hideout. They've had enough excitement for one day."

There were groans (of course) but Peter put on an authorative voice "Alright, you heard Mother, about-to, hop, and March!"

There was brief chaos as everyone spun around randomly and started trying to hop and march at the same time. Oddly enough it didn't work. But eventually they got themselves sorted and George ended up in the middle of a spread-out line, heading through the woods in the opposite direction to where the pirates had gone.

Eliza made her way to the front near Peter, and George overheard her striking up a conversation with him. It seemed to be all her boosting his already inflated ego, and him crowing and bragging.

Margaret was at the front of the middle section, with most of the Lost Boys rotating as each boy tried to escort her. X and Angela stuck to her side the most though. It looked as though the tiny Lost Boy was in awe at having a mother figure.

George trudged along in the rear of the middle, vaguely aware of Mitchell following behind. At one point the scruffy, cheeky looking fell back to converse with George."

*/*/*

"Hey, I'm Scruffy."

"George … or Cub if you prefer."

"Pleasure to meet you Cubby-George. So you're a cousin aye? Never met a cousin before – are you dangerous? Or are you boring?"

"Depends on the circumstances."

"The circle what?"

"… Depends on who's asking, and on who is doing the answering."

"Ah dangerous to some. I like it. Don't see what that has to do with circles though."

George shrugged, not bothered with trying to explain a random word. "I'd be more dangerous if I could fight like you. The way you used your sling was awesome."

"Yeah, you want to learn? I can teach ya, I'm the best slinger on the island. Just wait until we get to the hide-out, I'll show you all kinds of moves. Er – that is, if Mother says it's ok. Don't mothers get worried about learning to fight?"

"Sometimes they do. But if it's done to Maggie's standards of safety, and is done for my own safety, I need to know how to protect myself right? I'm sure we can get her to say yes."

"Awesome. Hey so if you're a cousin, does that mean you're from the Lon-don?"

"London, Yep that's my home."

"Wow – what's it like?"

And with that the two were off – talking, laughing and telling each other of their stories; both vastly exaggerated, but all in good fun. Scruffy was fascinated by things like roads and stone houses. And George was equally interested in the Lost Boy's perceptive of living in Neverland. It was a conversation that began the cementation of their friendship-to-be.

They were brought to a stop when, in a flower-filled clearing, Eliza suddenly exclaimed "Oh what a darling little house!"

And indeed it was. Like a large doll's house, with red wall and a mossy green roof. There was a door, windows and even a chimney. It looked aged, with vines growing around it – using the walls as support, it didn't seem the cleanest house, but it did seem well cared-for.

Peter beamed at it "Yes, it's the Wendy house. I built it." Margaret rolled her eyes "With help from the Lost Boys of the time." Peter waved his hand dismissively. "Did they? Well it would have only been a little help."

George interrupted in awe "Is … is that the real house from the stories?"

Margaret nodded with a smile "Yes."

That simple answer seemed to ignite excitement in the group.

"The Wendy Bird house is part of story?"

"What's a Wendy Bird?"

"Mother tell us the story!"

"Ooh yes Mother, tell us a story!"

"I want to hear a story!"

"Me first!"

Margaret held up her arms, with a laugh. "Alright, alright. You can all hear the story, if you're sure." Peter nodded eagerly "go on Mother." The group sat and Margaret told the story of how Wendy Darling, and her brothers, first met Peter Pan – who crowed loudly at his introduction, and how they flew to Neverland and how Wendy was shot down in the forest.

Margaret told the story well, maybe not as well as Granny Wendy thought George, but then Margaret hadn't had years of practice. Still; her audience sat entranced and reacted to what was said. There was something quite … powerful about sitting in front of the actual Wendy house, in Neverland. It made the tale seem more magical.

Margaret got to the part where Wendy was shot by an arrow, and the listeners gasped in worry, and there were cries of "She didn't really die did she?", "Oh Mother tell us it's not so!" "Peter, the Wendy Lady isn't dead is she?"

Peter gave a tense "No." He leaned forward with, what George thought on any other person would be fear. "She's not dead, right."

Margaret smiled warmly "No. She didn't die. Clever Peter noticed that the Wendy Lady was breathing, you see the arrow had pierced – not her chest, but the acorn hanging around her neck."

Peter interrupted with an excited leap "My Kiss! My kiss saved her!" The Lost Boys cheered and Peter crowed as if he had done something incredible. George, swept up in the group emotions cheered with them, though did exchange a smug 'we-already-knew' look with Angela.

Peter then reached into a pocket that was part of his skeleton leaves* and pulled out a tiny object that glinted as it caught the light. He waved it excitedly around.

"And I have her Kiss. See!"

And so it was – grasped in Peter's hand was a silver thimble; what Peter thought was called a 'kiss'. George let out a 'wow' and the rest of the Lost Boys oohed and ahhed to Peter's delight. Even Mitchell, who had been sitting throughout the story trying to look superior leaned forward in interest. It wasn't so much the object that was amazing, but that Peter – especially Peter Pan – still had it. That proof of the story they'd been hearing had been real.

Angela and Margaret both had starlit eyes as they gazed at Peter, story temporarily forgotten. Only Eliza seemed … put off. George noted; as everyone else surrounded Peter, that Eliza crossed her arms and looked anywhere but at Peter. Very odd for the girl that hadn't taken her eyes of the boy throughout the entire flight to Neverland.

Before George could contemplate that confusing action, Peter settled down with an order "Finish the story Mother."

Margaret blinked slightly but composed herself enough for the final sentence. "Wha- oh yes. Well, seeing that the Wendy Lady lived, Peter ordered the Lost Boys to build a house around her, and so – this darling little house came to be."

There were cheers and an over feeling of approval. So much that when Margaret ordered everyone to go get ready for dinner, that they didn't protest – too much.

On the way to the hideout, George had a random thought and murmured to Margaret "Wait, I thought Peter was going to move the house so that it would be on the tree tops, why was it on the ground?"*

"I think they moved it back to the ground after a strong wind."

George nodded, that made sense, George joined the rest of the group. Margaret observed her cousin with a smile, then glanced towards Peter. She remembered the glint of the thimble in his hands, and wondered – had he only said the little house would be moved to the tree tops, to try and convince Wendy to return with him?

They made their way into the Hideout tree … and it was … everything that George expected. Sliding down the gap in the tree and seeing the cosy room; it was slightly awkward but also totally incredible.

Then the underground rooms – they were so cosy and comfortable. George quickly joined in with an impromptu game of tag, finding it easy to just, be part of the group. There was fruit that filled a hungry hole, and somehow Margaret managed to get them ready for bed … George had no idea how, and was reminded of an old half-conceived notion that all maternal figures were somehow magic.

She had offered to her actual family the chance to stay in the darling house with her. Only Eliza took her up on the offer. Mitchell had settled into one of the chairs; separated from the rest of the group, but still in the underground home, Angela had her own hammock just above the Lost Boys' bed – which George thought looked way more fun (and warm) to sleep in.

Eliza though, accepted … and George felt that was oddly suitable; the 'ladies' of the group got their own space. It was only the respectable thing to do.

Margaret tucked them in and started to hum a lullaby.

This was, in George's opinion, where Margaret shone. George was convinced that all other females seemed to have magical abilities– both general and individual. Granny Wendy told stories the best, Aunt Jane was the best at mimicking noises, George's own Mother seemed the best at soothing pain, Angela could draw, and Margaret … she could sing.

Her mellifluous voice soothed and lulled everyone into a drowsiness that was pulling them towards sleep. The last thought that George had before submitting to the siren song of sleep; was 'I bet when I wake up, that this proves to be all just a dream'.

 _End of Chapter Ten._

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Here this chapter ends.**_

 _ **Thanks to Car0lin31**_

 _ **I thank you all for your patience.**_

 _ ***Having written most of this chapter then re-reading the chapter where the children return home and learning that Peter spoke about moving the Wendy-House to the tree tops, I decided to include a nod to that.**_

 _ **Hopefully this story is not too horrible.**_

 _ **If you have read this, then thank-you.**_

 _ **I will update whenever I update.**_

 _Thursday 17_ _th_ _October 2018._


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer:_**

 ** _I Aslansphoenix declare that I do not own 'Peter Pan', Neverland or anything that you find familiar. Technically some of the characters did come from my head ... but I think they belong to Neverland just as much as any canon characters._**

*/*/*

 **Author's Note:**

 _Thank-you for your patience._

*/*/*

 ** _"All Children Grow up Except One"_**

 ** _Everyone Knows about Neverland,_** _ **  
**_ ** _About the home of Peter Pan._**

 ** _Second to the Right, and Straight on till Morning._** _ **  
**_ ** _To the place between dreaming and awakening._**

 ** _There are rules in Neverland_** _ **  
**_ ** _Rules that must be obeyed._**

 ** _Boys forget much easier than Girls._** _ **  
**_ ** _"No Girl can resist Peter Pan,_** _ **  
**_ ** _When he uses a specific voice."_** _ **  
**_ ** _One more thing, which is True ..._** _ **  
**_ ** _In Neverland, You learn all about You_** ** _._**

*/*/*

Chapter Eleven.

 _Her mellifluous voice soothed and lulled everyone into a drowsiness that was pulling them towards sleep. The last thought that George had before submitting to the siren song of sleep; was 'I bet when I wake up, that this proves to be all just a dream'._

*/*/*

It wasn't a dream.

*/*/*

George woke up with someone's elbow pressing against George's nose, and the blanket not covering George's leg. There was a kerfuffle, some confusion and some incoherent mumbling and arguing.

Overall George was warm, had slept well and had a lot of fun.

Margaret entered the hideaway and soon sorted out the group, then set them to having breakfast. Then Peter led them out to play and seek adventure. There were many adventures to be had, many games to play and many dangers to try and avoid. Not to mention the pranks the Lost Boys all played on each other.

Time passed differently in Neverland, Margaret seemed aware of a schedule, but George never was. To George, the cousin's adventures in Neverland seemed to be split into 5 stages. The arriving and meeting everyone stage, the Pre-Sap stage, the stage George would later refer to as the 'forgetful' stage, then there was the Scary time and the End-of-Time.

*/*/*

The Pre-Sap stage was when the group was still all together.

They were an interesting bunch. George fitted in with the Lost Boys, and felt quite at ease with them. George and Scruffy clicked instantly, Scruffy was full of laughter and fun, and he had an eagerness to learn. George enjoyed following Scruffy's mischievous ideas and being from England meant that George had some stuff that could be taught. They made a good team.

Wit and Stubby were fun to be around as well. They made up another pair of inseparable friends, and were as different as night and day.

Wit was quite short, with dark hair and eyes. His name served him well as Wit was quite intelligent and he was the Master of Pranks, George learned early on to be wary of accepting anything from Wit. The only ones he never pranked were Peter (as Captain he was, of course, exempt from being pranked) and Margaret (none of the Lost Boys wanted to face her disappointed gaze).

Stubby was tall, thin with bright red curly hair and an ever-present smile. He wasn't the most intelligent, but his heart was huge. He was the friendliest and most loyal person in the group. He often teamed up with his best mate Wit, and the two were able to create their own adventures.

Those four may have been the rascals of the group, George would hesitantly admit. There might have been a few incidences where the other had cause to laugh at them. Just because some of their rough-housing, may have caused Mother-Margaret to scold them … They all knew that she loved them despite their faults (or because of them).

Angela sometimes joined in with the rough-housing, but they always toned it down when she did. (George remembered that there was a girl back in England that would have kicked their behinds if they done that to _her_ ). It was an unspoken agreement that Angela was the baby sister of the group. She could join in any of the adventures and games, but she had to be protected.

Angela didn't seem to mind. In fact she usually seemed more interested in playing with the fairies than the Lost Boys anyway.

Angela and Mouse were the 'good children', just because they obeyed the rules more readily. Mouse, who was so tiny in structure, had at first seemed so shy and sweet. He could actually cause as much trouble as the rest of the Lost Boys … but he was also way more of a 'mummy's boy' than the rest (even Peter). He followed Margret around and helped her with all the chores. He wasn't the best at them, but he had such enthusiasm and his sweet smile made up for any mistakes. George would grudgingly admit that Mouse was actually alright at cooking.

Eliza, actually dealt with the entire situation far better than what George would have ever believed. She spent most of the time following Peter around and fawning over him – which Peter lapped up; he loved being the centre of attention. But when Peter went off on his own adventures, which he did often, and liked to then brag about, Eliza had to spend it with the Crew.

She did complain about dirt and mud and bugs … but not as much as what George thought she would. Actually it turned out that prim, proper, pampered Eliza was fairly competent at dealing with adventures and the outdoors. She just didn't like to. George sometimes felt quite confused by the whole thing, but mostly George was having a great time.

George leaned back against the tree and watched the scene below. They had been on some expedition and Peter had bravely saved the day from the danger that the adventure required. Now they were relaxing after a nice picnic. George had climbed halfway up a tree and observed the group. George may have been having fun with the Lost Boys, but still enjoyed being an observer.

Everything seemed calm and peaceful – a good naptime … then voices rose up.

Peter and Mitchell were at it again.

Or rather, Peter was riling up Mitchell, and he was responding with less than polite behaviour. The problem with those two, was that- they were too similar. They were both stubborn, believed themselves the best, and both wanted to be in charge. When Peter was off on his own adventures, or was showing off to the girls, Mitchell pushed himself into the leader role.

George was reluctantly forced to admit that Mitchell didn't do too much of a bad job. He was good at planning and had more imagination for games than what George had believed possible. The problem was in the differences.

Peter was stubborn, but his mind could (mostly) be swayed – either by Margaret as his Mother, or by forgetting what his previous stance had been. Mitchell, didn't like to change his mind, and if proved wrong, would sulk in denial. Peter was cocky – it was his most irritating trait … and his most endearing. Mitchell was arrogant, and that was not endearing on him.

Peter was in charge because he was Peter Pan, the embodiment of youth and joy, whose imagination and dreams ran the stories of Neverland. Peter also had the respect of his crew, Mitchell did not, and it wasn't helped by constantly insisting that George should be known as Georgina.

Mitchell also had to fight to be accepted as a potential leader, that made him angry, and being angry made him lash out. And Peter found that very funny. To Peter, everything (mostly) was a game. And he had such fun getting a reaction from his new Itchy friend. Later George would look back and wonder if maybe the Lost Boys' admiration of Peter added to what happened.

For the time being though, George sat observing and silently laughing at the 'argument' going on between Peter and Mitchell. Until Wit, who was on watch, crashed into the group with a warning that the Pirates had been spotted. After that first day, the group had avoided the Pirates (Well Peter sometimes still antagonised them). At the warning, the group immediately hid.

*/*/*

George had seen the Pirates a handful of times, including the dreaded Captain Hook.

Hook was everything that Granny Wendy had ever described **

And absolutely the figure of all of George's most intense nightmares. The first time upon spying the Cruel man, George had panicked and stuttered out that "hadn't he died?!" Margaret explained that Hook had, but he was back. There were some lack of agreement as to how.

Most accepted the version that Hook had cut open the Crocodile from the inside out (but how was the croc still alive? Or was it a different beast?). Some thought that the Captain had not actually been eaten, but gone into hiding.

Oddly it was the least rational option that made the most sense to George. Angela thought that Captain Hook was back, because the everlasting story of Peter Pan required the enemy to exist. So after a time, and because of the belief that was (is) in Captain Hook as much as in Peter Pan; the villain came back.

If nothing else, it built up the Pirate's legend.

*/*/*

The Pirate crew passed. Peter for once did not play a trick or offer a challenge, and with a sigh of relief Mother-Margaret ushered them back to the hideaway.

George never found out what happened. Maybe it was the heat, maybe it was the lack of recent adrenaline filled adventures, or maybe it was just a fuse that was always going to lead to an explosion. Whatever the case, it wasn't long before Peter and Mitchell started to have an all-out fight.

George had been laughing at some joke Wit had told, when there was the wisp of weapons being drawn, and Peter and Mitchell seemed to be at each other's throats. The Lost Boys drew to the walls, some started to shout encouragements, Margaret and Eliza tried to break it up George tried to shield Angela from what was going on. Mitchell had height and strength, Peter had skill and speed. It was short, and luckily not as violent as, fights with enemies. Peter won with a laugh "Do you concede?"

Mitchell didn't laugh, instead he glared and shoved the sword out of his face. "Is everything a game to you? Why can't you just grow up?!"

Peter's eyes hardened "Never. If you want to grow up, then feel free to leave. But if you go –then you can never comeback."

George gasped with the rest of the Lost Boys, but Mitchell did not, instead he stood tall and held his head high. "Fine, I don't want hang around a bunch of children anyway."

Peter gnashed his baby teeth and thrust his sword at Mitchell.

Mitchell snarled and parried with a desperate block. It sent Peter's sword into a wall. Peter looked at his hand in betrayal as he felt the whiplash. To him, it was (like most other times with Peter) as if it were the first time feeling pain. He gasped in pain, and Margaret rushed to his side, and Peter, being the everlasting child he was, milked the motherly attention and care.

The rest of the group sat in shocked silence as Mitchell stormed around and grabbed his limited stuff. Angela made a sound, but Mitchell made a blatant show of ignoring her, then when he reached the entrance and stared at Eliza.

"Well … Are you coming?"

Eliza blinked in shock "What? I … Mitchell …?"

"Oh come on. You can't really want to stay in this place?"

"So what, you're just going to find your own way back home?"

"I could if I wanted to, but Eliza – we're in a land full of more than what 'Peter Pan' wants to show us. So come on, let's not be children about this and spend time here properly. Do this whole thing the right way. So come on, let's go."

Eliza looked at her brother, and she looked tempted, but then Peter made a soft sound. Eliza glanced in that direction, her eyes softened and she turned back to her brother. "I'm sorry, Mitchell … but I'm staying here."

"Ugh, you are such a girl."

Clearly not the smartest thing to say as it caused another short burst of arguing. And everyone ended up storming away – either in anger or rushing to support a friend. All that remained was George, Angela and Tinkerbelle.

Tink, in her lovely home, sat and laughed at all the 'stupid beings'. George leaned against the wall and stared round the room in silent shock. Sure Mitchell could be a right royal git … but George didn't think he would ever just … leave. He glanced around the room not sure how to feel.

George's eyes fell on Angela, who was sitting serenely in the middle.

"Hey, Angie – you okay?"

Angela blinked and smiled at George, and spoke with a calm certainty "He'll be alright, George. This is what he needs."

"Ahhh …?"

"He was being stifled here. Mitchell needs to go off on his own adventure, that way when he comes back to us, he'll be his true self. The Leader he can be, rather than the Bully he was. So you don't have to worry about him."

George nodded, pretending to understand.

*/*/*

It was night-time, and the children were supposed to be in bed. But there was still a lingering focus on the fight. Eliza was stubbornly pretending that she wasn't bothered by her brother's departure, and Angela was 'reassuring' her of Angela's odd story theory. George … didn't know how to feel, so George snuck out and sat in the tree and watch the stars.

George sat and let thoughts flow away from the mind, and for a while was lost in the swirly sparkles of stars. Then another figure stepped out of the Tree. It was Margaret, she was carrying a bundle. George gazed at her in worried confusion, then quickly climbed down the tree and followed her as she made her way through the woods.

Margaret made her way for a short time until she reached one of the clearings. George's eyes went wide when seeing that Mitchell was there. George felt a tinge of fear – was Margaret going to leave too?

George sat on a low branch and leaned against the tree trunk to watch the scene.

*/*/*

Margaret let out a sigh of relief "Mitchell." Mitchell looked surprised to see her. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"My Dad has taught me how to track. Besides this is one of the three most likely places you would have gone too."

"Whatever. Look what are you doing here? I highly doubt that you're planning on leaving your precious 'children'."

"Of course I'm not leaving them, not until the end of this whole adventure."

"Well, you're not going to convince me to go back with you."

"I'm trying to do that either. You would be unhappy. But I want to give you some help, so that you stay safe."

She handed him the pack she had been carrying.

"There's a blanket, an exercise book and a pencil, there's your jacket – which you forgot to take with you. There are also gloves, a hat and some spare socks. There's also a special clock in there; it runs on London time rather than Neverland time. My Mother had it made specially. She and Dad mostly used it when in different countries, and it is useful here because there's a third hand that shows the days.

This is important, Mitchell - When that third hand lands on the picture of the rose in bloom - that is when you have to come find us. You must do this, because that is when we have to go home."

Mitchell looked skeptical and as if his face was trying to scowl, but his eyes were soft, and had a suspicious gleam. He opened the pack and saw the items that Margaret had been talking about "Home?"

Margaret nodded and spoke an intense seriousness, a kind that the listening George had never heard from her before.

"Listen to me. I have three pieces of advice that will hopefully help you stay safe.

Firstly; Neverland is the island made from and for Children. It exists on belief, on dreams, and on stories. If you think too much like an adult then it will hinder you. It is possible to grow up; physically, mentally, emotionally, without giving up the childish innocence, and faith in dreams or stories.

Secondly; do not give in to the shadows. Do not let the darkness of dreams, or the undercurrent of stories, or the fear in your heart win. Those things are much more tangible here. They can destroy you, so do not let them.

Thirdly; make sure that you remember who you are. Neverland is a wondrous place, and that makes it very easy to forget. The exercise book includes some information about you and us, but if you ever find yourself struggling to remember your life back home, make sure you write down everything you remember. Then read and re-read all that is written.

We are the lucky ones, Mitchell. We have parents who love and will miss us, the window is left open for us. When it's time, we have to return to them, to our home. For that, we must remember who we are. It will be more difficult for you, Boys always forget. But remind yourself at every opportunity and you should be ok.

Remember those three thing Mitchell, and stay safe."

Margaret turned and started to leave. Mitchell looked at the pack in his hands and back to the retreating girl. "Why are you doing this? Helping me, wanting to bring me home, but without controlling me … I've never been that nice to you."

"You're nicer than you like to appear. And besides; you're family. Good luck."

She left the clearing and George scrambled to follow her. They went a little way then Margaret stopped and looked right at George – she obviously hadn't been fooled for a moment. "George, you know that you shouldn't be out this late."

"Eh, Georgie-Cub and I were just making sure you were safe, Mother."

George leaped in fright as Peter landed between them. Apparently George wasn't the only one to see Margaret leave.

"I had to go Peter."

"I know Mother, and we had to make sure you were safe."

"Well, now it's bed-time for you both. Come on."

George gave a bemused chuckle and stepped in the moonlight to start walking back to the hide-away. Only to be stopped by Margaret's sudden horrified screech "My goodness! What on earth happened to your hair?!"

 _End of Chapter Eleven._

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Here this chapter ends.**_

 _ **Thanks to Car0lin31, Axiemiazi**_

 _ **I thank you all for your patience.**_

 _ **In the last few week I have discovered that the line "All boys forget" actually rings true in real life as well as in association with this story. I am in the process of directing an original play that I wrote (my first!).**_

 _ **\- The female actors involved are reliable, punctual and always at rehearsals, if they can't make rehearsals, they let me know.**_

 _ **\- The male actors however … well they tend to forget.**_

 _ **It's a little bit annoying, but in relation with this piece of writing, it is a little bit funny to find out the truth of the statement "Boys forget."**_

 _ **Hopefully this story is not too horrible.**_

 _ **If you have read this, then thank-you.**_

 _ **I will update whenever I update.**_

 _Friday 30_ _th_ _November 2018._


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**

 **I, Aslansphoenix declare that I do not own 'Peter Pan', Neverland or anything that you find familiar. Technically some of the characters did come from my head ... but I think they belong to Neverland just as much as any canon characters.**

 ***/*/***

 **Author's Note**

Thank-you for your patience.

 ***/*/***

 **"All Children Grow up Except One"**

 **Everyone Knows about Neverland,  
About the home of Peter Pan.**

 **Second to the Right, and Straight on till Morning.  
To the place between dreaming and awakening.**

 **There are rules in Neverland  
Rules that must be obeyed.**

 **Boys forget much easier than Girls.  
"No Girl can resist Peter Pan,  
When he uses a specific voice."  
One more thing, which is True ...  
In Neverland, You learn all about You.**

 ***/*/***

 **Chapter Twelve**

 _George gave a bemused chuckle and stepped in the moonlight to start walking back to the hide-away. Only to be stopped by Margaret's sudden horrified screech "My goodness! What on earth happened to your hair?!"_

*/*/*

George was then promptly marched into the Wendy-House. Eliza freaked out as well and George was left bemused as the ladies worried about George's appearance. Peter was rather rude and found the whole thing to be rather hilarious.

Eventually, George managed to convince the ladies to just cut the hair short. This was something George had always secretly wanted. But for some reason both Margaret and Eliza were fearful of the idea. They kept asking if George was sure!

It wasn't until George threatened to do the cutting that finally, the messy weight was lifted from George's head.

*/*/*

Mitchell lasted by himself, for what felt like a week. (Apparently it was only two days, but time in Neverland was so odd). And honestly, it was kind of horrible. Mitchell knew how to do some basic hunting, and some elementary survival skills, so he didn't starve or freeze … but he did … get a little lonely.

Not that he ever would admit to that.

Mitchell had seen the Lost Boys twice, and each time it had fuelled his anger, and pain. No one seemed to be missing Mitchell, they were all running around having fun. Eliza at least, did appear to look around for her twin occasionally, but that was it. Margaret was of course too busy babying the brats, to seek out one lone cousin.

Georgina's hair had been chopped, and Mitchell thought to himself about how silly his cousin was. He wanted to believe that. He felt he had to believe that.

Mitchell scowled to himself and focused on his anger, on believing that he was so much better than that bunch of children. He allowed to egg him on to making his way towards the other side of the island. (This may have also been fuelled by fear of the Neverland animals that came out in the dark … just slightly).

Going on an adventure may sound amazing. But ending up by yourself, in a strange land that answers to another's call, and knowing that other people are somewhere nearby having fun … it can dampen any excitement the idea of an adventure may drum up.

It was a wet miserable day. Mitchell had no way of knowing that Peter had decided it would be a good day to stay inside, by a cosy fire, eating hot food and listening to stories. This kind of day was a day that was made perfect by being grey and wet.

Mitchell tried to snuggle into the small nook he had found and sat sulking to himself.

When suddenly he was grabbed!

Mitchell struggled and then, when he realised that the figures holding him were too strong, he bit the arm that was holding him. The man let out a noise that could have been misunderstood as a swear word, and Mitchell was dropped to the ground.

Mitchell scrambled to his feet and glared at the pirates surrounding him. He was outnumbered, outgunned and he felt that he must have been out of his mind - he was considering trying to fight them.

"What is going here?"

The boy and the men froze at the voice of steel that pierced through the shadows. And from the gloom stepped forth a tall and elegantly sinister man. Captain James Hook.

Mitchell had never seen the Captain so close before, and he wasn't too proud to admit that he shivered in fear. It was perhaps how … sophisticated and educated the Captain was. Especially compared to his crew who were the epitome of cliche uneducated pirate scum.

One of the men, stuttered. "Captain, this is one of Pan's boys we were -"

Anger surged through Mitchell and he kicked out. "I'm not one of those idiots! I'm my own man!"

The man growled and pulled his sword, but the Captain held up his hand. He took a step in towards Mitchell, and the boy caught a glimpse of the menacing iron hook at the end of the pirate's right arm.

Calculating eyes examined Mitchell, "Indeed, it seems that you may just be."

Hook then turned his gaze to his men. "If this young gentleman were one of Pan's boys, I doubt that the girl playing Mother would allow him to be out in this deluge. Speaking of … would you care step out of this downpour?"

Cautiously Mitchell followed the Captain a short distance into a cave where there was a warm fire blazing. There were a couple of seats and Captain Hook sank gracefully into the higher. He gestured to the other, and with both uncertainty and curiosity, Mitchell sat.

Hook took food and drink from the attending Smee, then offered some to Mitchell who initially declined. Hook raised an eyebrow "You are an intelligent lad, but I assure you, there would be no point in me poisoning you."

Mitchell's stomach chose that point to make itself known. He glanced at the food longingly, but he was still slightly suspicious. "You do have a reputation, Captain Hook, Sir."

Hook merely smiled, a cruel smile that sent a shiver down Mitchell's back. "Lad, if I wanted you dead, I could just kill you now." That … was true. Mitchell took the offered food and began wolfing it down.

"Now then, it seems that you know my name, but I don't have the privilege of knowing yours?"

Warm food, a blazing fire and seemingly positive attention from someone in authority can do a lot to entice a comfortable, trusting feeling. So Mitchell gave his name.

"Well, Master Mitchell, would you care to tell this old seafarer how you came to be here? What is your story?"

And Mitchell did. It was foolish to speak so candidly to a man who was both stranger and a villain Mitchell had been warned against. But Mitchell was beginning to doubt the stories, and it felt nice to have someone care about what Mitchell had to say.

"... of course, I asked Eliza to go with me, she can be a right princess, but she's still my sister, my responsibility right. But no, she's all 'ga-ga' over Peter Pan, and chose to stay with him, even though he's an idiot. Girls."

Mitchell finished his story with a satisfied burp, and Hook nodded solemnly. "Alas it is the curse of Pan, they cannot help but fall for his charms."

He leaned forward and gazed at Mitchell, an odd, intense glint to his eyes. "Tell me, Master Mitchell, now that you are away from Pan, and as you clearly don't intend on just running away back to the Mainland, what then, is thy plan?"

"I … well I'm sure I can do something more than just play pretend. I can do anything, I could climb a mountain or start my own band of adventurers, or … or …"

"Join the crew of a pirate ship?"

Mitchell paused and stared at the Captain. He was feeling comfortable and he had just spilled a lot of thoughts to the man … but Hook was still a well-known villain.

Hook didn't seem to take offense at the obvious mistrust. "There are many tales about me, and I confess that some are true. I am not a saint, nor am I a hero, I have done much that any respectable gentleman would never dare even dream of doing. But not all rumours about James Hook ring true.

Yes I seek to rid the world of Peter Pan, but not entirely for the reasons that are known. I'm sure you have realised that Peter Pan is no ordinary boy, but while he is more than a mortal, that does not make him the hero he claims to be."*

The Captain stood as he spoke. His voice was soft and lilting and Mitchell found himself enraptured with what was being said.

"Neverland is a land built on the dreams of children. It has been shaped by the stories they tell. And Peter Pan has bound himself to the island, and with that, to dreams … to the hearts of almost every child there has ever been.

It is how he controls them, how Peter is able to hold on to his power. It is The Curse of Pan. All females fall in love with him, but he can never love them back, leading to the poor things being heartbroken.

And boys, they too are held captive by Pan's emotions. Why else would the Lost Boys be so loyal to one who never allows them to win?

I had once thought that Peter's control extended to all children, but you Master Mitchell … you seem, to indeed, be your own man. I wonder why? A stronger will power perhaps? Or maybe … you're just better than Peter Pan. Whatever the reason, it does make you perfect for my plan."

"I … don't understand."

"Many eons ago, I learned of a way that would free the world from the control of Pan. If I could pull it off, then surely the Lost Boys would see Pan as you do, Master Mitchell. And your sister may no longer be 'ga-ga' over a boy who will just hurt her. And I of course, would have my revenge for my lost hand. Which I admit, I do seek.

The only two issues are that 2) the act can only be done on the night of a blue moon - and yes in Neverland that does mean a literal blue moon. And 2) it must be done by a child - one who is physically under the age 12 years old.

Working with a blue moon is not a problem. I keep track of the skies in Neverland and know when the next one will be - not too long from this day. But finding a child that would and could stand against Peter … I had given that up as impossible.

Yet here you are. One who is still technically a child, yet by your own statement you consider Pan to be an 'idiot'. You could be the key to everything."

"Me … I … What would you have me do? I've already told you I'm not telling you where they are, my sister-"

"And I would never dare ask you to do so. It would be very bad form to ask a gentleman to betray his sister.

No, what I'm offering, is for you to join my crew. You'll learn how to fight and sail, and will take part in adventures that are far more than 'play pretend'. You'll feel free. Then, when the blue moon rises, all I would ask you to do, would be to enter an area that adults cannot enter, and drop just a stone into some Neverland liquid."

"That's it?"

"Well there are a few other necessary requirements, but they are all items that I am able to do myself. So tell me, Matey, are ye keen to be pirate, to have real adventures and sail free?"

Mitchell gazed at the offered hand. He stood with his thoughts at war. Hook was a crook, a villain a murderer, and there was definitely more to the plan than what had been told ...

But …

But, Mitchell's mind kept ticking over how easily dismissed he was, how ignored, how people kept choosing to play with Georgina - a girl - over Mitchell who surely the better person. How Peter Pan just wanted to play games, and how even Eliza seemed to have forsaken her brother.

So, forgetting that once Mitchell had longed to join the British Navy and defeat pirates, Mitchell shook the offered pirate captain's hand.

*/*/*

George had drawn the short straw. They had had an enjoyable rainy day, safely and warmly in the hideout. There had been a nice fire, good stories and hot cocoa. But then Angela had accidentally ripped her dress and Margaret's seeing kit had been left in the Wendy house.

Peter had in a very gallant gesture, declared that no ladies were to be forced to traverse in the weather. So the Lost Boys had pulled straws to see who would go (they'd already promised not to fight that day, which was their usual way if solving problems).

George had drawn the short straw, so went off to find the sewing kit. George didn't mind. All day George had been feeling an odd, but warm welcoming sense of contentment. A little rain and mud wasn't going to take that away.

George found the kit without any trouble and turned to leave … when something caught George's attention. What George saw was a young boy. Short ruffled hair, slightly grubby face wearing a small, but real smile.

George saw this figure in the mirror.

Usually George hated looking in mirrors. It always felt wrong, but this time there was something that felt … right.

George remembered - Peter's order that no lady would be forced out into the rain. The pulling of straws, and how no one had George shouldn't be part of the group. How no one had brought up that George should be considered as 'one of the ladies''. Angela, who could be as rough and tumble as any of the boys, she hadn't been allowed to go.

George felt smile widen, and the figure in the mirror showed friendly teeth back. Something inside clicked into place, and for the first time in George's life … George felt like he was himself.

 **End of Chapter Twelve.**

Author's Note:

Here this chapter ends.

To everyone, hope you all had pleasant holidays and that 2019 isn't going to bad for you so far.

*I'm sure you readers are intelligent enough to have already realised this, but just in case - What Hook says about who/what Peter Pan is, is clearly just twisting the truth into a lie.

I can finally start calling George by the pronouns he prefers! It was really hard not using them :-)

Thanks to lovelygurll101

I thank you all for your patience.

 _Date - Thursday 10th January 2019_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**

 **I, Aslansphoenix declare that I do not own 'Peter Pan', Neverland or anything that you find familiar. Technically some of the characters did come from my head ... but I think they belong to Neverland just as much as any canon characters.**

 ***/*/***

 **Author's Note**

Thank-you for your patience.

 ***/*/***

 **"All Children Grow up Except One"**

 **Everyone Knows about Neverland,  
About the home of Peter Pan.**

 **Second to the Right, and Straight on till Morning.  
To the place between dreaming and awakening.**

 **There are rules in Neverland  
Rules that must be obeyed.**

 **Boys forget much easier than Girls.  
"No Girl can resist Peter Pan,  
When he uses a specific voice."  
One more thing, which is True ...  
In Neverland, You learn all about You.**

 ***/*/***

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 _George felt smile widen, and the figure in the mirror showed friendly teeth back. Something inside clicked into place, and for the first time in George's life … George felt like he was himself._

*/*/*

There is something freeing about finding yourself, and about getting to be whomever you feel best being. George revelled in being himself, and he couldn't remember when he had so much fun … of course we should avoid mentioning that his memory was a little fuzzy about certain things. He knew he came from that the other place, so why did Mother Margaret keep pestering him about what his other mother looked like?

Apart from Mother Margaret asking some odd questions, George enjoyed himself immensely. He could play as rough as his Lost Boy brothers, got to tease and over-protect their Lost Girl sister, Angela – even if she gave as good as she got, and most of all, George just got to have fun.

George was still more of a natural observer than an active participant. He liked watching the interactions between people and the island. It was something that allowed George to learn and to understand all the native beings of Neverland.

*/*/*

Like those beautiful, yet terrifying creatures of the Lagoon – the Mermaids. George had no concerns about sitting close to the Mermaids. Of course, the only one the Mermaids were actually comfortable being around was Peter, but George and the other Lost Boys could get close enough for the Mermaids to splash them. That was more than the girls.

George didn't realise this at first. Until one day where the children had exhausted themselves playing in the shallow of the surf. It was a perfect beach day and the children had had a blast; even Eliza had been seen laughing at times. Peter had been away having his own adventure, and he returned to the group triumphantly (was there any other way for him to return?) to tell tale of his deeds.

The Mermaids rose from whatever depths they had been hiding in and gave Peter an audience he adored. He flew over to a rock further out and began regaling them with a tale of adventure, and how heroic Peter was.

The Lost Boys stayed in the shallows, half listening to Peter's words on the wind, and half playing games. Margaret, as always stayed on the land with Angela. Angela couldn't swim very well so Mother-Margaret staying with her was something George had never questioned.

Eliza usually stayed on land as well, in the shade to avoid sunburn (even though Margaret had skin that was most easily burnt). But for some reason, on this day Eliza decided to leave the shore and go sit right beside Peter and the Mermaids on a rock that poked out from the water.

George missed what exactly happened. One moment Peter was regaling how heroic he was, the next there was a cacophony of screeching and splashing.

Eliza and the mermaids were fighting.

… Eliza, the prim and proper lady, who made a fuss anytime she broke a nail. She was scratching, punching and kicking and being quite an epic uncontrollable force. She and the mermaids kept pulling on hair and screeching high pitched insults.

George stood with the rest of the Lost Boys, and Angela, on the shore and cheered for the fight. Peter floated above the rock that Eliza was hanging onto as she fought. He looked amazed and shocked – as if he had never seen this kind of thing before. And maybe for the first time; he really hadn't.

It wasn't until Margaret cried out for Peter to do something that he stopped the fight. Peter swooped down and pulled soaking and angry Eliza away. The Mermaids screeched and splashed, the Lost Boys and Angela cheered for Peter and even Tinkerbelle seemed to fly around cackling. Of Peter's group, it was only Margaret who seemed worried, she quickly gathered the children up, and ignoring their grumbling they marched back to the hideout.

The Lost Boys ran down into the hideout ready to cheer for Eliza … only to find that by the time they got there, Eliza had stopped her ranting and fighting … and was back to whining and giving the appearance of being weak. She was sobbing and holding onto a very uncomfortable looking Peter.

Peter glanced desperately at the group. The boys and Angela quickly found chores they had been promising to complete for ages - it was only right for the household to have chores for children to do, even though they usually ignored them. Margaret on the other hand stepped forward and pulled a complaining Eliza away.

Margaret first checked that Eliza was alright (some scratches, soaked through but was far better off than what she was complaining about). Once assured that everything was okay, then Margaret began to scold. The kind of scolding that she usually saved for when the Lost Boys were about to do something stupid and dangerous.

George listening in, realised that the reason that Margaret stayed closer to shore when the Mermaids were around, was not just to look after Angela with her lack of swimming skill, but because Mermaids were more likely to attack females.

It was all very dramatic.

George privately a felt rather proud that he wasn't considered female. He also felt a little disappointed in Eliza; she kept trying to show herself as being soft and delicate while she also kept denying her own strength. Angela was able to be sweet and delicate, but she could still be fun. And Margaret could be the most soft and elegant lady while still being able stand up to even Peter Pan.

And Tinkerbelle – a beautiful, truly delicate creature, but boy did she enjoy insulting them all, fher favourite being to call them "silly asses". So George couldn't understand why Eliza didn't want to be seen as both strong and soft.

After that incident though, Eliza did stay well away from the Mermaids.

*/*/*

The more interesting natives (in George's opinion) were the Indians – And George was very careful not to say that in front of Tinkerbelle; for something so small she could tug your hair really hard if she felt insulted. But to George there was something just a little bit more … entrancing about the Indians.

George's interest in the Indians may or may not have had anything to do with George's first meeting with the Princess.

The Lost Boys had been playing in the jungle, Peter was with the girls, and the Lost Boys were playing and then maybe they had disregarded a couple of Mother-Margaret's rules. And maybe they got too close to the territory of one of the more dangerous Never Creatures – that may or may not have been defending its young. And just maybe they weren't skilled enough fighters to be okay.

What is certain though, is that the Lost Boys were saved by a group of Indian Warriors. Lead by the very fierce Princess. George gaped at the figure that stood over him brandishing a staff to scare away the Beast. She was tall, with long black hair, dark intense eyes and beautiful lips.

George existed in a dream-like state, as the Lost Boys were escorted to the Indian camp. He was almost completely unaware of receiving Mother-Margaret's worried hugs followed by her telling-off. He was too busy feeling like he was floating (odd as his feet were planted on the ground – he had checked). His heart was pounding, and his stomach was a horrible twisting mess.

George wondered if he was sick, but he couldn't focus on that, all he could see was the Fierce Indian Warrior, as she diligently and impressively scared away the Beast, after that all his focus was on her dark and terrifying eyes and her rosy cheeks and her plump, pouting lips. Everything else seemed … dim in comparison.

George only started to pay proper attention to his surroundings when Peter and his crew were invited to dine with the Indians. The Wonderful Warrior was introduced as Tigerlily – Though apparently, she wasn't _that_ Tigerlily. And yes, there was an old woman in the tribe; with skin like a sunset and hair like the stars, and she seemed to respond to the name, but George didn't pay the old lady that much.

In the back of George's mind there was some confusion. Peter Pan despised adults, but there were adult Indians, and Peter didn't hate them (unless he decided they were enemies for a day) … In fact he almost treated the Indian grown-ups with as much respect as he treated Mother-Margaret, and that was a lot. If George hadn't been so distracted by the younger Tigerlily's presence, he may have thought it odd.

As it was, George was more fascinated by how strong and imposing the young Tigerlily was. There was something about the elegant way she held herself and gazed at people with her proud dark eyes, that captivated George. And gave him the vague sense of being reminded of someone. George had never been so intrigued by a person before, and he had certainly never been so fascinated by a girl's mouth before.

Interacting with the Indian Warrior, also gave George two other things he had never experienced before – jealousy over a friend, and the decision to do what others considered to be something stupid.

 **End of Chapter Thirteen.**

 **Author's Note:**

Here this chapter ends.

To everyone, I hope that 2019 isn't going to bad for you so far.

I wrote and Directed an original Play! It was my first time doing such a thing, and it went really well. I am so proud of how my actors turned my ideas into reality.

By the way, I'm sorry if George's crush on Tigerlily (I know I'm so original) seems odd. But as a Grey-Asexual and a Demiromantic I've never felt an instance attraction to anyone, so can't really be sure if it is realistic … Although considering this story is set in Neverland, I'm not sure if realism is all that important.

I thank you all for your patience.

 _Date - Wednesday 3rd April 2019_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**

 **I, Aslansphoenix declare that I do not own 'Peter Pan', Neverland or anything that you find familiar. Technically some of the characters did come from my head ... but I think they belong to Neverland just as much as any canon characters.**

 ***/*/***

 **Author's Note**

Thank-you for your patience.

 ***/*/***

 **"All Children Grow up Except One"**

 **Everyone Knows about Neverland,  
About the home of Peter Pan.**

 **Second to the Right, and Straight on till Morning.  
To the place between dreaming and awakening.**

 **There are rules in Neverland  
Rules that must be obeyed.**

 **Boys forget much easier than Girls.  
"No Girl can resist Peter Pan,  
When he uses a specific voice."  
One more thing, which is True ...  
In Neverland, You learn all about You.**

 ***/*/***

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 _Interacting with the Indian Warrior, also gave George two other things he had never experienced before – jealousy over a friend, and the decision to do what others considered to be something … stupid._

*/*/*

George sat near Eliza and both scowled impressively. Though if George had paid any attention to Eliza, then he would have noticed that she kept pretending not to. Peter Pan's crew had been invited to a party of sorts at the Indian Camp, to celebrate and relax before The Warrior Games; a grand event the following day. There was a delicious feast and engaging stories, and Margaret had even sung for them; blushing due to the size of her audience, but as with everything, she sang with grace and dignity. And now most people were dancing merrily.

George and Eliza did not. Not so unusual for Eliza who wasn't a fan of the wild, free-styled dancing that the Lost Boys and Indians usually favoured, but it was very odd for George. George was a terrible dancer (As Scruff kept teasing and pointing out), but in the past that had never stopped him from getting up and having fun. Tonight though; George was sulking.

During the feast, Peter had been sat opposite the Indian Chief, in-between the Tigerlily and Mother-Margaret. George had ignored the food fight that broke out and kept trying listen to Tigerlily's stories; he wanted to know everything about the fierce beauty. (Who cared if the other Lost Boys thought he had cracked?)

George had mixed feelings about Eliza throughout the night, she always seemed to have this strange need for Peter's attention. On the one hand – George was annoyed by her constantly interrupting Tigerlily's stories, but on the other hand … it stopped Tigerlily from speaking only to Peter.

Peter Pan. The current source of George's sulkiness. Peter was of course the life of the party, he spoke with the 'most important people', he had the best seat for the performances, and he danced with everyone. Because everyone wanted to dance with Peter … Including Tigerlily who seemed to only have eyes for Peter!

George feelings were in turmoil. He had never felt negative towards Peter Pan before, had always him, feared him slightly – but in a way that made Peter seem all the more admirable and awesome. But as he watched Tigerlily smile her proud grin at the immortal boy, George felt his stomach twist with anger. Why couldn't he make the Princess smile like that?!

At first sitting near Eliza had been comforting – misery loves company and all that – but then she scoffed and made a comment that George felt was rather rude. Tigerlily ha laughed at whatever Peter had said, and Eliza scoffed and muttered to herself.

"I don't know why she's even bothering, anyone can tell that Peter's not interested. She's not even that pretty."

On that point George disagreed completely, and he was tempted to lash out at Eliza for her mean words, but Mother-Margaret had specifically asked for no fighting at this celebration. True she probably meant between the Lost Boys who enjoyed a bit of rough-housing, but the order still stood. So instead of snapping an insult, George stood and angrily stomped away from Eliza, who looked very confused.

*/*/*

George sat on a tree trunk and grumbled to himself. He wasn't too proud to admit that he was sulking.

"George! There you are! Are you sulking?"

"No!"

But he may have been too proud to admit it to anyone else. Especially nosy young Angela who had obviously followed him. She giggled at his response and sat next to George on the log he had claimed. George scowled at her, and she just grinned in return and gazed at her cousin. George glanced away, Angela's gazes always unnerved him – he always felt she could see right to his very being.

Angela wore Neverland well.

Behind his not-sulking, George couldn't help but ponder the differences in the girls of Neverland. Eliza, always crisp and clean and oh so elegant; she never looked like she belonged to the wilderness of the Neverland jungles, or the many adventures they partook in. Mother-Margaret was interesting in that, she behaved as though Neverland was her home, but she was also quite clearly separated from the Island in a way that the boys couldn't understand.

Angela, however seemed to be as much a part of Neverland as the fairies did. She was cleaner than the Lost Boys (no matter how hard Mother-Margaret tried, the boys always managed to get dirty again), but she was still in the game as much as any of them, and often flitted around the Island, with great imagination and enjoyment.

George's thoughts then went back to they constantly seemed to be going – to Tigerlily. How proud and tall she stood, how fierce she fought, how the sunlight glinted in her dark hair … How; if Eliza was separate from the adventures, if Margaret was like Never-Rainbow, and if Angela seemed to be as much a part of Neverland as the fairies, then Tigerlily was a part of Island in the same way the trees were. Strong, powerful, constant, and – in George's opinion, less 'showy-off-ee' than the fairies.

George betrayed himself by showing a soft smile at the thought. Angela of course caught it, and he knew by the gleam in her eyes that she would figure out the truth. He turned as she started babbling about … something. Obviously trying to get him to spill his secrets. Well it wouldn't work!

Then Angela just had to mention Peter Pan, and George's couldn't help but speak his mind. "Why do all you girls go so … gaga over Peter Pan?"

Angela was nice enough not laugh, instead she shrugged "Because he's Peter Pan." As if that explained everything. George scowled "That's not an answer. I just don't get it; why do girls want to … to give Peter thimbles?" He used peter's terminology for a kiss; all the Lost Boys did, it avoided confusion.

"Why not … others …?"

"Aww, George you want to give a girl a thimble! Please tell me who?"

"What - No! … Maybe … Shut up!" Angela giggled and George continued speaking "I just don't understand why … someone … Like, maybe, the Princess Tigerlily, why she would even want to give Peter a thimble. That's all."

"Tigerlily? Oh George, you do aim high."

"I don't know how else to aim!*"

George grumbled slightly, realising that he had been caught. "Fine, I think Tigerlily is pretty, and skilled and better than any of us! There are you happy? I just don't get why she seems to want to pay attention to only Peter."

"Because he's Peter Pan. He's the hero, the heart-of-Neverland … it's just part of what is." Angela shifted closer, her eyes seemed wiser than her years, but her smile was a cheeky as could be. "It's part of who Peter is, she probably is impressed by his bravery. But even if Tigerlily does want to 'give peter a thimble', it doesn't mean she won't ever want to give anyone one else one."

That got George's attention. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean – Eliza wants to thimble Peter-"

"She does?"

"- But remember she also wanted to thimble your friend Jack -"

"Who?"

" – And that other guy, what-his-name. Plus; I'm pretty sure that Maggie is in love with that boy from the school play she was in. So I'm sure that even if Tigerlily does want to 'thimble' Peter, then she may be able to want to 'thimble' other guys."

George, honestly had no idea about most of what Angela was saying. Alas, George's memory of his home was more a dream than what he sometimes pretended (it made Mother-Margaret sad when George couldn't seem to remember), but the last part gave George a jolt of hope. Maybe there was a way he could get Tigerlily's attention.

Angela continued speaking, getting lost in her own thoughts. "Although I don't understand why any girl would want to give a thimble to a boy, boys are gross."

"Even Peter?"

"Even Peter. I love him, but I'm not in love with him. That would be gross, not just because he's a boy, but also because he's my grandfather."

That temporarily brought George's mind to a stop … and a memory surfaced.

*/*/*

" _Maggie and I are so lucky to have five grandparents."... "Granddad Jack, Grandma Kala, Grandpa, Granny and Peter." Margaret opened her mouth and managed to splutter out one word "… Pan?!"_

" _Yeah." Angela's affirmative was slow and she looked around the group as if_ _they_ _were the ones that were saying something unusual._

 _Eliza placed her cup on the table, looking quite confused. "As in, the flying immortal_ _boy_ _from the stories that your grandmother tells?"_

" _That's him."_

" _Angie … Peter Pan is not our Grandfather."_

" _Yes he is. Don't any of you know how babies are born?"_

… _See when two people are in love they have to do a special spell, it usually takes place at a wedding. They give each other a small object that represents their true love, often it's a ring, not always. They have to promise to love each other for ever, and they exchange a True Love Kiss and dance. Then whenever they are ready to have a child, their love magically combines to form a seed in the Mother's belly, which will with time, grow into a new born baby."_

 _George was amazed at how Angela was both accurate and inaccurate, and how sure she seemed of herself when she was speaking. Angela glanced around at her speechless family, and shrugged – as if she knew everything._

" _And that's exactly what happened with Peter and Wendy. They exchanged 'kisses' symbols of their true love, they promised to believe in each other forever, they shared a 'Thimble' and they danced the fairy dance together. Then when Wendy was all grown-up and ready to have her own child; their love turned into Mummy."_

" _But weren't your Grandpa and Granny Wendy married before Aunt Jane was born, so if they did the 'ceremony' and were in love …?"_

" _Granny and Grandpa weren't in love though._

 _They got married because of society expectations; their marriage was just for show. Don't get me wrong; they loved each other a lot, but not like Peter and Wendy. Granny and Grandpa were each other's best friends, and they loved each other, but they weren't_ _in_ _love. Like – I love you all, but I'm not in love with any of you. And, it meant that Mummy had a grown-up Daddy to love her, which is something we all need. So Mummy got to have Grandpa who was her Daddy AND she got to have Peter Pan as her other Daddy. That means we have five grandparents, who all love us very much."_

… " _What seems gross?" "George thinks kissing boys is gross." "I understand that, boys are gross. What about girls though?"_

*/*/*

George let out a laugh "I almost forgot you once told us how babies are made." He also remembered that 'exchanging a "kiss" and a "thimble" with someone you were in love with; was not the actual way (though the real way eluded George's mind for the time being.) It wasn't the truth George knew, but did perhaps explained why Peter remembered Margaret and Angela more than the other children.

"Didn't you ask if girls could kiss girls?"

"Girls are pretty, boys are gross. Isn't that why you want Tigerlily's attention?"

"Not just because she's pretty! She's also fierce and strong and capable and smart and in charge and …"

"George Darling. You are adorable."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are. It's nice to see you thinking with your heart, rather than your head for once. Not that thinking with your head is a bad thing, but you always think with your head, so it's nice to have small change."

George blinked in confusion at Angela's words, she just continued grinned at him. "So when are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her?!"

"Yeah, George … you seem to really like Tigerlily, so you should tell her, maybe she'll return your affections, or at least give you chance."

"I couldn't just tell her! I'm not worthy of even talking to her!"

"Of course you are, you're awesome. Oooh you should make her a present. You've been working with Tink right? Learning how to tinker and build stuff, and you do good work, if you make Tigerlily a present, it'll get her attention."

"Get Tigerlily's attention ... That's it; you said she likes Peter bravery. If I could show that I am brave and strong, she might think I'm worth talking to just as much as Peter is. I know - The Warrior Games! If I compete then Tigerlily will see how dedicated I am to her. Yes! Thank-you Angela."

With that George headed off to start his planning. The Warrior Games were the reason for the Indian Party; a night of celebration, and relaxation before a day full of a series of physical competitions. All the best fighters would compete for glory. The Lost Boys had been invited to attend and even participate in the less intense games, but George now wanted to partake in the most extreme game – the Obstacle Course.

It was a brilliant plan. Peter, the Indian Chief and Tigerlily were going to be the judges. It was a brilliant plan, though George.

Angela didn't think so. "Wait! No! George! That's not what I said!"

 **End of Chapter Fourteen.**

 **Author's Note:**

Here this chapter ends.

*'A Knight's Tale' reference – Boom. Also something I do not own.

This is trying to show that even sensible people can do/think stupid things when they have a crush. And I agree with Angela – George is adorable.

I thank you all for your patience.

 _Date - Friday 3rd May 2019_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:**

 **I, Aslansphoenix declare that I do not own 'Peter Pan', Neverland or anything that you find familiar. Technically some of the characters did come from my head ... but I think they belong to Neverland just as much as any canon characters.**

 ***/*/***

 **Author's Note**

Thank-you for your patience.

 ***/*/***

 **"All Children Grow up Except One"**

 **Everyone Knows about Neverland,  
About the home of Peter Pan.**

 **Second to the Right, and Straight on till Morning.  
To the place between dreaming and awakening.**

 **There are rules in Neverland  
Rules that must be obeyed.**

 **Boys forget much easier than Girls.  
"No Girl can resist Peter Pan,  
When he uses a specific voice."  
One more thing, which is True ...  
In Neverland, You learn all about You.**

 ***/*/***

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 _George now wanted to partake in the most extreme game – the Obstacle Course._

 _It was a brilliant plan. Peter, the Indian Chief and Tigerlily were going to be the judges. It was a brilliant plan, though George._

 _Angela didn't think so. "Wait! No! George! That's not what I said!"_

*/*/*

The Obstacle Course was a chance for warriors to show off their skills, and to compete against each other for the glory of winning. It was split into three sections; easy, medium and difficult, and warriors could either compete in teams, or the more challenging solo. George was ignoring the guidelines set by Mother-Margaret and was entering (sneaking into) the difficult section solo.

Scruffy, Specks and Wit helped helped distract Mother-Margaret from find out until George was already involved. They were risking being in trouble, but as brother-in-arms, they felt it their duty to help. Stubby was too honest and Mouse too much of a Mummy's boy; the best of fellows, but not for deliberately deceiving a Mother.

By the time Margaret fund out, George was trying to use a vine to climb up a spikey tree. He heard Peter's crow of amusement, followed by Margaret's telling-off of Peter; that carried on the wind. He saw his Lost Boy brothers cheering him on and was aware of the incredulous looks on the more powerful Indians as they easily surpassed this strange child with pale(ish) skin and odd clothes.

By the third obstacle, of trying to use hoops to swing across a wide stretch of the river, George was exhausted and bruised, and sweat was pouring out of every pore of his body. George was realising that the decision was not brilliant. But he couldn't stop – that would have been worse than all the pain that pushing through was causing.

Maybe.

 _Puff. Body aching, can't reach … have to try … have to climb … puff … why oh why was he doing this? …_ The Princess's strong stare flashed through George's mind _Maybe talking to her would have been the better option … so … exhausted … can't keep going … Just going to stop and stand here … Wait - What?_

George glanced down to find, that while he'd been lost in the exhaustion of his own mind; he had actually made it to the top of the pole; he had completed the fifth obstacle! George let out a laugh of relief, and then a yell of pride. He stood cheering for himself and gazing down to the Lost Boys cheering below.

He didn't see the overly energetically thrown rock from a different section. One moment he was cheering the next thing George knew he was blinking blearily up at a white canvas thing, wondering how dirt got up there.

*/*/*

George's head turned from side to side. He seemed to be in a bed … but the surrounding didn't look like the Lost Boy hideout, nor did it look anything like his own bed back … back in that other place. It looked like the inside of tent; particularly a Neverland Indian's tent. George had just smugly come to this conclusion, when the flap opened and ahead poked through.

It was Stubby, and when he saw that George was awake, he gave a blinding grin. "Hey, Georgie Cub's okay!" With that a group of boys rushed in and they all crowded around the bed, speaking excitedly all at once; as they were want to do.

"Jolly good show old bean." "That was brilliant!" "Can't believe you made it to the top-" "Mother is so mad at you," "-Pity you didn't finish," "You should have seen your face." "It was awesome." "-Till you fell at least that was so" "epic! But Peter Saved you, so that was alright," "don't you think, Mate?"

A shrill whistle pierced the air, halting the overlapping conversations. It was Peter. He stepped in with a serious look on his face, he gazed solemnly at George who shrank into the bed slightly. Peter saw this and his face burst into a wide grin, pleased his deception had worked.

"That was epic! Almost as awesome as I am. You braved adventures and held yourself true then you had your fast fall! You really shouldn't have been so cocky you know, but don't worry I saved you in time."

George knew not to comment on Peter's hypocrisy, so instead beamed back at his leader. The other Lost Boys started to, once again, congratulate George when there was a very distinctive, fake cough. Guilty faces (yes, even belonging to Peter) turned to the sound. There, with their backs to the light, stood three not so happy figures.

Eliza was on the right, on hand sassily on her hip, Angela on the left, with a cute (but serious) scowl on her face, and finally Margaret stood in the middle, with her arms crossed and her eyes hard. Margaret glared at Peter who suddenly changed his expression, he turned back to George and started shaking his finger at the other.

"I mean … that was very bad of you, you could have gotten hurt. How dare you worry our Mother like that. Very wrong of you Cub … So there."

It was not as tough or terrifying as the other times when Peter actually scolded the boys (as was his right as the Leader). But with Mother-Margaret's disappointed gaze backing Peter's words; George wisely decided not to laugh at the fake scolding. The girls exchanged an ominous glance, then Mother-Margaret addressed the group.

"Alright children, Aunt Eliza is going to take you back to the hideout now."

This was met with protests and complaints. There were arguments for staying with George and wanting to stay for the party, and whining about how unfair it was. But Mother-Margaret just gave _The Look_ , the one that made them shuffle an apology and fall quiet. "I would like to speak with George – alone, and if you lot keep complaining, then you won't be allowed to return to go to the party."

Eliza then stepped forward and spoke in her bossy voice, "And you can't show up to the party looking as filthy as you are, it wouldn't be proper. Now spit-spot.*" There were faces that were scowling slightly but the boys were careful not to say anything. Peter took point and Eliza followed behind with a marching song.

Angela ran over and gave George a quick hug and murmured "Glad you're alright." She then scowled and said "But don't do it again." Before running out to join the rest of the group. Leaving George trying to avoid Mother-Margaret's gaze.

"George, what were you thinking, entering into the advanced contest?! By yourself?! You could have been hurt … you were hurt! You are so luckily it was no worse than what it is. If Peter hadn't caught you, you would … you would be …"

Margaret cut herself with a sound that was almost a sob. George looked at her with a worried amazement. There were tears in Margaret's eyes and she was clutching herself in a desperate hug, protecting herself. And George was reminded that although she played 'Mother' in this game, Margaret was still just a child as well. He reached out and gently grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry Maggie."

"What would I have told your parents?"

Oh yeah, George had actual parents. An image of a soft-spoken gentle woman and a tall man flashed into George's head. It was dispersed when Margaret moved her hand to push some hair off George's head. "George, watching you fall was one of the most terrifying things I've seen. You should never have been in that situation. So please why - Why did you do it?"

George squirmed as guilt wound its way through his stomach at Margaret's concern. "I just … I wanted to impress the Princess."

"What?!"  
"I wanted to impress the Princess. She is so impressive, and she's the best warrior of her tribe and I just thought that if I could keep up with the other top warriors that it would … impress her."

Margaret gaped at George, she then shook her head and mumbled incredulously with a soft huff of laughter. "You really are a boy aren't you?" George looked at her oddly; of course he was a boy, what else would he be? Margaret then gave George a gentle look, that showed she was trying to figure out what to say.

"George … Couldn't you have just spoken to her? I mean; what you did … well doing something like that, especially for the attention of a girl is, sort of sweet but … it is also very …"

"Stupid."

George and Margaret glanced around at the interrupting voice. In the entrance stood Tigerlily. Fierce, proud and stunningly beautiful. She nodded respectfully to Margaret and said something to her. George didn't pay any attention to what was said, he was too busy trying to sink into the bed and disappear.

Margaret left and George was left trying to avoid the gaze of those dark eyes.

"You are the one known as Cub correct?" George nodded and thought that the corner of the bed covering looked really interesting, as Tigerlily continued speaking. "You attempted to do what you knew was above your ability. You did so without the support of your friends, and in doing so you were injured. And apparently you put yourself through all this because you wanted to impress … me?"

George shrugged awkwardly, then gave in and nodded the truth. A warm hand reached out and gently, but deliberately lifted up George's face, and wow when she get so close?

Tigerlily leaned down and spoke very clearly "You are a very stupid boy."

Then there were soft lips attached to George's, and for moment that seemed to last forever, George felt as if in a dream, like he was a comet flying through space, but better. Tigerlily pulled away with a small smirk, and George blinked blearily in awe.

"Stupid, but sweet." With that Tigerlily turned and left the tent. George at grinning like an idiot to himself, then he threw his hands up in the air with a shout of triumph.

*/*/*

 **End of Chapter Fifteen.**

 **Author's Note:**

Here this chapter ends.

Look, the truth is Boys often do stupid things to get a Girl's attention, and I admit that … sometimes it works.

*Couldn't resist.

Thanks to 'JetBlack00'.

I thank you all for your patience.

 _Date - Wednesday 19th June 2019_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:**

 **I, Aslansphoenix declare that I do not own 'Peter Pan', Neverland or anything that you find familiar. Technically some of the characters did come from my head ... but I think they belong to Neverland just as much as any canon characters.**

 ***/*/***

 **Author's Note**

Thank-you for your patience.

Warning- If you are like me you will find this chapter a bit heart-breaking. Nothing traumatic (I hope), just has a sad concept to it.

 ***/*/***

 **"All Children Grow up Except One"**

 **Everyone Knows about Neverland,  
About the home of Peter Pan.**

 **Second to the Right, and Straight on till Morning.  
To the place between dreaming and awakening.**

 **There are rules in Neverland  
Rules that must be obeyed.**

 **Boys forget much easier than Girls.  
"No Girl can resist Peter Pan,  
When he uses a specific voice."  
One more thing, which is True ...  
In Neverland, You learn all about You.**

 ***/*/***

 **Chapter Sixteen**

" _Stupid, but sweet." With that Tigerlily turned and left the tent. George at grinning like an idiot to himself, then he threw his hands up in the air with a shout of triumph._

*/*/*

It was evening when Peter told the Story.

The day had been filled by adventure and fun, and there was still energy buzzing in the hideout. Mother-Margaret was busy trying to prepare the meal and trying to keep the Lost Boys in line. Somehow all the restless energy of the room, lead to the issuing of a challenge for Peter to be the one to tell the evening's stories.

Peter was not generally the best story-teller. This was mostly because his tales were usually either; all beginnings, going off on tangents with different stories, or all middles with lots of physical demonstrations. They were fun and the Lost Boys all got involved with the playing, but mostly everyone preferred Mother-Margaret to tell the tales. Peter's retellings just weren't 'stories' in the true sense.

Mostly.

There were a few stories that Peter stayed on track with. A handful he seemed to remember better than his other adventures. Like the tale about cutting off Hook's hand – a story that was so embedded in the legend of Peter Pan, that of course Peter remembered it. (Even if the details sometimes changed). He also seemed to remember adventures with the maybe-mythical Wendy Lady.

George vaguely remembered that back in that other place (London as Mother-Margaret constantly restated), that there was a old lady of starlight who went by the title 'Granny Wendy' and told stories about Peter Pan. But she was a foggier memory for George than the figures George knew to be his actual Mother and Father. Plus, it was a challenge to associate the foggy person with the young child spoken so reverently about in Neverland.

And speak of her, Neverland did. The Wendy (be she a Bird, a Lady, or a Mother) seemed to be something of a myth to many of Neverland. George wasn't entirely sure why, but he felt it must have had something to do with the fact that Peter apparently remembered her. Or maybe it was just the fact that Margaret and Angela were known as children of the Wendy, that brought out the stories. Or maybe everyone just needed a legend.

As Peter had been challenged to tell a story; he told the story of how he had single handedly rescued Wendy and the Lost Boys from being held captive by Captain Hook. There was a lot of action and jumping around points of the story, and the children were having a blast. Peter was building up to an intense bit when Angela piped up in the middle of a sentence and finished it.

The Lost Boys cheered, but Peter scowled.

"How do you know that?"

Angela shrugged feeling unbothered. "I know the story already. I know all the stories with Wendy in them."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Not!"

"Do!"

"Mother!" "Maggie!" the two children whined towards Mother-Margaret who shrugged apologetically towards Peter as she continued preparing the food. "Sorry Peter, but Angie is correct, we do know all the stories that involved Wendy Darling."

Peter sat up, the twinkle of a challenge in his eyes. "Nuh uh, I bet I can tell a story about Wendy that you have never heard before."

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh! There was a time that I saved Wendy's life, and she never even knew it."

George perked up "Like a spy?"

"What's a 'spy'?"

"A hero who saves the day in secret."

Peter went from confused to ecstatic in a moment, (and he quickly believed that it had come up with the concept of a secret hero), and he crowed "Yes, I was Super Spy, saving the day in secret!"

The Lost Boys eagerly sat down to hear this new tale.

*/*/*

"I arrived in London. You see I had learned about what Wendy would do on that day- hand herself to be a prisoner of a _man._ I figured he must have holding her brothers captive, to force her into agreeing to his plan. But I was determined stop him and save her – because I am Peter Pan!"

Pause and pose as the Lost boys cheered enthusiastically at their hero.

"It was a cloudy – perfect for hiding until my time to strike. I hid on a ledge with a great viewing point. The building was weird – it was like a castle, with less towers. I sat in place and looked down on the foes below. A bunch of fancy-dressed grown-ups. Pirates pretending not to be pirates.

I was getting prepared to confront the _man_ when I heard a sound from outside. I followed the grumbling around the corner, and I saw who it was … it was Captain Hook! He and his crew were skulking around the building. They were planning on taking Wendy to use as bait for me, but I was better than them. I snuck around them and started making noises to spook them, they were so scared. And … when they were really scared … I leaped into battle!"

Peter leaped onto his chair and began jabbing his sword in the air. What followed was a brief game where the children play fought as pirates against Peter as he shouted his version of the fight. It ended when Peter held his sword to the imaginary Captain. Then the story continued in a more 'told' fashion. And George thought Peter looked a little lost in the past.

"It was me versus Hook in that alleyway 'Hook', I said 'You cowardly codfish, you are here to kidnap Wendy, to take her from her choice, I will not let you!' There was fear in his eyes, but a smirk on his mouth and he spoke back.

'Are my actions any different to yours; Peter Pan? I seek your death, true. And you are correct I believed kidnapping the Wendy-Lady on this day would bring about your destruction. But at least Hook is honest about his intentions. But you Peter, are you not also here to take her from her choice.'

'I am here to rescue her!'

I lunged and the battle raged on, but I am better than hook, I backed him up and he tripped and landed on his backside!" Peter crowed and the listening children cheered at the victory. When the cheering died down Peter continued. "I tied the pirate crew up and was thinking of what should be done to them … when the music started."

A glance travelled around the room as they all thought 'Music?'

"It was the sound of Wendy's impending doom. I flew back to my position and saw them. At one end of the hall the _man_ who was going to trap Wendy, next to an old man and with his crew of well-to-do dressed up pirates all standing in front of their seats. People were walking down the gap and finally she appeared – Wendy."

"What did she look like?" asked Angela curiously.

"Like the last flower still blooming, on the first day of heavy snow." Peter stared into the distance as he spoke, George thought he looked lost in the memory. "Her dress was white, there were flowers in her hair and a pink sash around her waist."

CLANG!

Almost everyone jumped at the unexpected sound, they looked at Margaret who had dropped a bowl on the table. Margaret's hands were held to her mouth and she was gazing at Peter with big sorrowful and shocked eyes. Up until that point she had been listening with a fond bemused expression on her face, while she set about preparing the meal, but for some reason that last sentence had shaken her.

And Angela. George had glanced at the little girl in confusion, but she had been staring at Peter with the same expression as Margaret. George felt very confused as he saw Angela mouth sadly 'you were there'.

Peter took a step towards the kitchen table "Mother are you well?" and George saw Margaret blink at being spoke to, apparently not expecting that. "I – I'm fine. Keep going with your story Peter. Please."

"But –"

"I promise, it's okay, keep going."

Well as Mother-Margaret didn't seem to be in any pain, just shock, Peter continued.

"Okay … Well Wendy walked down to the music of doom, and then she stood with the _man_ and the old guy. I was standing ready to fly down and save the day!"

"But you didn't." came Angela's soft voice, and Peter almost deflated. 'No' thought George 'Peter was deflated … he was more … thoughtful'.

"I didn't. The old guy said a word that stopped me. He said something about 'joining as Husband and Wife.' Husband … That was the word used in the bad story that Wendy used to tell. I didn't like that story; she spoke about being 'grown-up' and having a 'husband'. It was a bad story*

… But Wendy wanted that. And I looked at her, and she was smiling. She was happy. It was Wendy's choice. And then I realised that the people I thought were pirates in disguise, were Wendy's brothers disguised as pirates in disguise. And Hook's words came back to me … if I went down there and forbade Wendy from making this choice, I'd be going against her will, her happiness. And that would make me as bad as Hook! I'm not like Hook – he's a villain and I'm a hero! I couldn't … wouldn't … won't be like Hook. I just don't understand why … why she wanted a husband …"

Peter trailed off, and for the first time that George could remember; he didn't look like the immortal flying boy, captain of all Neverland. He looked like a child who just genuinely did not understand something.

The silence of the moment was broken by Angela. She didn't look like she had recovered from whatever shock she'd gone through, but her smile was genuine and her energy was her usual uplifted sort. "Welp, so you were a secret hero twice - once in stopping the pirate crew and then the second time by not interrupting Wendy's happiness. Go Peter!"

As with any praise Peter received, this lifted his mood and stroked his ego. "Yeah, I did, I saved the day twice. I was an epic spy. That's a hero who saves the day in secret you know." Peter stood so proud of himself for explaining this new concept to the boys, so they dutifully cheered and applauded him.

Angela smiled "Well, congratulations Peter, you were right, you told us a story about Wendy Darling that we had never heard before. You win."

Peter cheered arrogantly and crowed his victory. Margaret stepped slowly out from behind the table, and when Peter danced near her, she grabbed his shoulder and pulled Peter into a tight hug. Peter looked very confused.

"Mother … What are you doing?"

"Hugging you, Peter."

"… But it's not bed-time?"

"I know, Peter."

"… Am I ill Mother?"

"No Peter."

"Are you ill?"

"No Peter."

Peter screwed up his face in confusion and stage-whispered "Then, why are you touching me?"

"Because you need it."

Peter looked even more confused and whined "No I don't."

"Yes you do. Trust me, a mother always knows."

Peter continued to look confused but let Margaret give the comfort she thought she was giving, and George couldn't help but remember the lost look on Peter's face earlier. Maybe he did need a hug. Angela looked smug and the rest of the boys looked to George for answer. Because he was also from the other place, so supposedly understood the girls better.

George "I don't know, it sounded like they were talking about a wedding, and girls always get emotional about weddings."

Angela put her hands on her hips "Boys can get emotional about weddings too."

George shook his head "Nah, it's only adults and girls who get weird about weddings. Weddings are weird people dress up all fancy and do boring speeches, but there is always cake." That started a chant of "Cake! Cake! Cake!" Which Margaret had to put a stop to – remember too much cake is bad for you*2 . And then the children fell into fun semi-chaos until dinner time; when they behave like perfect gentlemen so as to be allowed their food.

And only Margaret noticed when Eliza slipped out of the hideout, but no one saw the glint of silver clutched in her hand.

 **End of Chapter Sixteen.**

*/*/*

 **Author's Note:**

Here this chapter ends.

I made myself sad with this chapter – my shipper heart breaks for the tragedy that is the tale of Peter and Wendy.

*I admit I prefer the option of Hook telling Peter about Wendy replacing him with a husband (2003 movie of Peter Pan), but in the book it is Wendy who tells the story of her hopes for the future; including having a husband.

*2 Hook's evil scheme reference. Boom! (I find pointing out that particular reference to be quite fun).

Thanks to all readers of this story.

I thank you all for your patience.

 _Date - Tuesday 6th August 2019_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:**

 **I, Aslansphoenix declare that I do not own 'Peter Pan', Neverland or anything that you find familiar. Technically some of the characters did come from my head ... but I think they belong to Neverland just as much as any canon characters.**

 ***/*/***

 **Author's Note**

Thank-you for your patience.

 ***/*/***

 **"All Children Grow up Except One"**

 **Everyone Knows about Neverland,  
About the home of Peter Pan.**

 **Second to the Right, and Straight on till Morning.  
To the place between dreaming and awakening.**

 **There are rules in Neverland  
Rules that must be obeyed.**

 **Boys forget much easier than Girls.  
"No Girl can resist Peter Pan,  
When he uses a specific voice."  
One more thing, which is True ...  
In Neverland, You learn all about You.**

 ***/*/***

 **Chapter Seventeen**

*/*/*

 _And only Margaret noticed when Eliza slipped out of the hideout, but no one saw the glint of silver clutched in her hand._

*/*/*

"Stupid Peter."

Eliza kicked a pile of leaves in anger as she grumbled. She was angry, embarrassed, and hurt … but mostly she was frustrated with herself. Frustrated with her stupid crush on Peter Pan. Sure he was nice to look at, and confident, talented, heroic, and all those other qualities that Eliza and her friends from home used to giggle about. (Their names came and went, but Eliza still remembered their faces.)

But, Peter Pan was also just a stupid little boy. So arrogant and believing himself to be the best, he cared more about playing games than he did about people's feelings, and he never seemed to remember anything Eliza said to him! 'But he remembered _Wendy_ ' Eliza thought with spite; Wendy who was old, and obviously irresponsible if she let a bunch of children just fly off to Neverland.

Eliza continued grumbling to herself. It was easier to be angry at Peter, and Wendy and all the others, than to face the sorrowful feeling of an unrequited crush. She was so busy complaining to herself, that she didn't see the pirate crouching by a tree, until she literally walked into him.

Eliza started to yell at the intruder to watch where he was going, there was a swish and of a noise and Eliza found herself staring at a blade. She glared at the sword's owner then felt her anger fade in shock "Mitchell?"

Mitchell blinked at the girl in front of him. She was one of the ones always with Pan … but she knew him and looked quite familiar … He knew her, Mitchell knew that; he just couldn't quite recall her name.

He was startled as she started slapping him; too weak to hurt, but enough to get her point of being angry with across. Which he would have gathered from her squawking.

"Where have you been?! What have you been doing?! Why are you dressed like a pirate?! Which actually; you almost pull the look off, except for that ugly bandanna. Which, seriously Mitchell why are you wearing that?"

The barrage of questions, the snooty tone that hid the worried undercurrent; all brought back knowledge of who the girl was. His twin-sister, the girl who was both his best friend and his arch-rival.

"Eliza …"

"Mitchell."

"…Could you stop hitting me."

"You put a sword to my throat! You're a pirate! What on earth happened to you? And seriously brother – why the bad bandanna."

"Because it's practical. Look sit down and we'll talk, okay."

Eliza glared for a moment then sat on a nearby rock and at the first the two siblings just looked at each other with awkwardness in the air. Mitchell explained that; yes, he had joined Hook's crew, and he didn't regret it. He had learned so many skills and that Captain Hook was not a monster but a gentleman who trusted him, Mitchell. He was an important member of the crew.

(He didn't speak about how hard the work was, or his wonderings about the cruel secret smiles shared by the rest of the crew. Nor did he mention how during the nights he had never felt more alone. Those were thoughts pushed to the back of his mind. Thoughts and feelings, he pretended did not exist.)

Mitchell told Eliza about seeing the Neverbird fly in the morning sun, and how the stars reliably twinkled in their places in the sky. He told her that it was better than playing pretend with a bunch of little boys. Mitchell sighed and explained that the bandanna kept his hair out of his face, that it soaked up sweat and made the work easier, that it could be used for sun-protection. And that it was just the worn thing - okay!

Eliza told Mitchell that she had almost beaten a mermaid, and she would have if the others hadn't interfered. She spoke about the Indian Parties and how spoiled the Princess seemed, though she could be alright at times. Eliza ranted about how stupid boys were, and she came full circle – arrived back to venting the same frustrations she had been venting before she had tripped over Mitchell.

When Mitchell admitted that it was his turn to try and spy on the Lost Boys, Eliza told him off. Apparently; she had had enough of 'spies' and she certainly wasn't going to stand for Mitchell and a bunch of smelly pirates spying on the group; no matter what her personal feelings about them were. She started to stalk off with a dramatic flair, when Mitchell grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, don't be like that. Please. Come on Eliza, listen to me. The Captain is not what the stories paint him as, he's a proper gentleman, and I bet he'll be able to help. Let me just to him okay."

"Ugh Fine, but I'm not helping him find the hideout."

 **End of Chapter Seventeen.**

*/*/*

 **Author's Note:**

Here this chapter ends.

*oh just in case anyone is confused; the last chapter's 'Boom' was related to how in the book; Hook's first evil plan was to bake a too-rich cake (not-poisoned) and leave it lying around in hopes of the Lost Boys eating it.

Thanks to SwordsFireMe

Thanks to all readers of this story.

I thank you all for your patience.

 _Date - Wednesday 4th September 2019_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:**

 **I, Aslansphoenix declare that I do not own 'Peter Pan', Neverland or anything that you find familiar. Technically some of the characters did come from my head ... but I think they belong to Neverland just as much as any canon characters.**

 ***/*/***

 **Author's Note**

Thank-you for your patience.

Warning – This chapter involves some … misgendering. And pain from that. Mitchell lets his jerk side show a bit in this chapter.

 ***/*/***

 **"All Children Grow up Except One"**

 **Everyone Knows about Neverland,  
About the home of Peter Pan.**

 **Second to the Right, and Straight on till Morning.  
To the place between dreaming and awakening.**

 **There are rules in Neverland  
Rules that must be obeyed.**

 **Boys forget much easier than Girls.  
"No Girl can resist Peter Pan,  
When he uses a specific voice."  
One more thing, which is True ...  
In Neverland, You learn all about You.**

 ***/*/***

 **Chapter Eighteen**

*/*/*

" _Hey, don't be like that. Please. Come on Eliza, listen to me. The Captain is not what the stories paint him as, he's a proper gentleman, and I bet he'll be able to help. Let me just talk to him okay."_

" _Ugh Fine, but I'm not helping him find the hideout."_

*/*/*

George woke up feeling relaxed. For all of two minutes – then Scruff landed a solid punch and a fun game of roughhousing began. It looked like it was going to be a great day … until the message came through that Eliza had been kidnapped.

It started simple enough; Mother-Margaret pulled apart the rough-housing boys (well the threat of not having breakfast did),then asked them if anyone had seen their Aunt Eliza, the Lost Boys had shrugged and Angela had stated "She probably just went out for an early morning walk, while it's still nice and quiet. She'll be back soon."

"Hmm, Maybe. Well, who wants breakfast?"

When Eliza wasn't back by midday, Mother-Margaret convinced Peter to search the island for her. Peter went out but in the late afternoon when he returned, he reported that couldn't spot her anywhere. No one admitted it, but all were starting to worry; it was odd for one of their number to be gone so long (not counting Peter).

It was late afternoon when, finally there was news.

George was on the floor trying to repair an old clock; he had finally convinced Tinkerbell to teach him how to tinker correctly. She eventually did so, while spouting a fair few insults at George, but nevertheless she seemed pleased by George's awe at her own work. George was trying to figure out where a random spring was supposed to go when a stray fairy with a message came flying in.

The little light of mauve revealed that a girl matching Eliza's description had been seen held captive on board the Jolly Roger.

Well, after that news there was no time to lose. The Lost Boys rushed around grabbing their weapons and yelling war-cries. There was a brief argument over if Margaret and Angela should be allowed to go, but Margaret just crossed her arms and gave _The Look_ and Peter had relented. He then bravely lead the way; the boys were all full of confidence, no expecting any of what was to come.

*/*/*

It was not their first time fighting the Pirates, but it was the first time on the Jolly Roger. It made keeping your balance certainly more challenging. Peter had been the distraction, allowing his crew to swarm the sides of the ship.

Peter was fighting Hook, (naturally) and therefore the Lost Boys (and two girls) took on the rest of the Pirate crew.

George caught sight of the tied-up Eliza, and he and Scruff began to cause their own distraction so Mouse could sneak in and untie her. Mouse tripped and an ugly pirate descended upon him, but he was stopped by a rock to his head, thrown by Eliza.

"How dare you attack Mouse! He is a baby, and the only one to actually try and keep clean and I will not have you put your filth on him! I mean, really, when was the last time you bathed? I know you are pirates, but manners are everything! And more than that – bad form attacking someone when they are down."

Eliza stood there in the middle of the deck ranting and complaining. Admittedly (and understandably); the Pirates seemed more wary of that than they did of a bunch of fighting children. George had a moment to wonder at how easily Eliza had escaped her ropes, but before the thought could be examined, he was forced back into fighting against the big burly Pirate trying to kill him.

George was just getting into the game, when Margaret gave a cry of shock.

"Mitchell?"

"Hello, Maggie, I'm sorry you have to see this, but duty calls."

Margaret was gaping at a boy – one obviously not a Lost Boy (George did a quick headcount, and noted the others doing the same -yes they were all there). This new boy was tallish, dressed in pirate gear, probably the cabin boy, and George thought he looked a little snooty and arrogant. George also had the strangest feeling that he possibly knew this pirate boy.

But whoever he was, his presence with the pirates seemed to be upsetting Mother-Margaret. And that was enough for the Lost Boys to charge at this stranger.

Chaos continued, Pirates were falling over (Angela was fighting smart, setting traps and trip-lines, and staying out of the way of the swords). Peter and Captain Hook were locked into an intense battle, separated from the rest of the of the crew. The big burly pirate that George was fighting, used his height against him.

"Give up, Boy!"

George was going to respond with something about the pirate's foul breath, when a voice interrupted them.

"That's not a boy!"

It was the snooty Pirate boy, who was had made his way through the group. George stared at him in confusion, at the words, and at the sense of déjà vu that enveloped him. Confusion that grew when the boy kept speaking.

"That is my cousin, SHE is a girl. A girl pretending to be a boy."

"No, I'm not." George's voice sounded like a lost whine, but George couldn't focus on broader things; his view was swaying and narrowing down to the words being sneered at him by the Pirate boy. They jeeringly repeated themselves in his head.

"Yes you are - Georgina."

That final word brought George out of his daze with a jolt. He couldn't believe the spoken words, but he suddenly remembered where he knew this Pirate from, and so George spat the name.

"Mitchell."

George thought a more personal brawl was about to break out. But then suddenly there was a scream and a blast and George was suddenly in the water with a loud ringing in his ears.

*/*/*

Treading water George looked around in confusion and was glad to see that at least three other Lost Boys were looking confused at the abrupt change.

Then Stubby and Margaret were helping the rest make it back to land, when they arrived on the sand, there was a cacophony of questions about what happened. Angela curled herself up, trying to warm her wet clothes "It was Peter, he saved us."

Apparently; something had happened causing Peter to trip, but while he was down he had seen how in danger the rest of his crew were. Being the hero of the story, he had decided to make a sacrifice. Peter had then tricked the fighters into a corner and set off one of the cannons – blowing up a side of the ship and causing all the Lost Boys (and girls), and some of the pirates to be blown into the water.

An adult would question the safety and validity of the plan. But children know this sort of thing always works.

Margaret stood gazing at the ship that was sailing away. Something scared in her eyes. An argument broke out between Specs and Wit about how they were to save Peter. Scruff and Cubby started checking Angela and Eliza, and then joining in the argument – each child had a different way of how Peter should be saved.

Mouse slid his small hand into Mother-Margaret's and softly asked "We are going to save Peter aren't we, Mother?"

"Of course, we are … but first we need to get into dry clothes. I don't want you children catching chills."

No one noticed that George wasn't speaking. Or maybe they did, but maybe they just assumed he was just worried about Peter. After all Eliza was jumpy and even Angela seemed worried. They arrived back at the hideout, George pulled on his coat and made a vague sound of agreement to whatever question Scruff asked and then snuck out to the little Wendy-House.

George went there; because that was the only place that had any mirrors. George gazed at one, seeing the face he thought he knew. A boy's face, slightly grubby, a few freckles, eyes usually alight with wanting to learn/discover/solve … George looked at the face that felt like his; and remembered what it was to feel like … like himself.

Then the voices started.

"That's not a boy! SHE is a girl. A girl pretending to be a boy. Georgina."

Georgina – that name kept repeating itself through George's mind; cruel voices echoing throughout the mind. And with it; the boy's face in the mirror changed; Light brown hair fell in gentle waves to just below the shoulders, framing a heart-shaped face. It was a face that some could almost consider as 'pretty'.

It was a pleasant 'girls' face, but it was wrong as George's.

George's mind was swirling chaotically as thoughts, voices and images swarmed around. The girl with long hair – because her mother liked it, the boy who entered an extreme contest to try and impress a princess, the girl who was as rough and tough as any boy, but who didn't, couldn't relate to even the most tom-boy of girls. The boy who felt free. The voices chanting mockingly 'Georgina. Georgina. Georgina."

 **SMASH**

George looked down; a hand clenched in a fist, pressed against the now cracked mirror. Red dripped down passed the knuckles. Tears of anger, confusion and fear were prickling at the corners of George's eyes. George looked down at the now broken mirror, and never felt more reflected and just as fractured.

"Georgie-Cub! Are you in here?"

"George is everything alrig- Oh my goodness! Are you okay?!"

It was Angela and Margaret, and upon seeing the blood on George's hand, Margaret rushed to check George over. George stood there numbly, letting her confirm that the cuts were only shallow, and that there was no glass inside the cuts. Eventually George found a voice "I broke your mirror."

"George … I don't care about the mirror; I care about you. What happened?"

"I … Am I a girl?"

"What?"

"The Pirate boy who made you sad … Mitchell … he said I was a girl. But I would know if I were a girl … wouldn't I? I am a boy, right?"

The sisters exchanged understanding and sad looks, Angela then snuggled into George's side, leaving Margaret to give an answer.

"Oh Sweetheart. The thing is – the name you were given when you were born was 'Georgina Anne Darling'. You were born with the body of a female, but George you are most definitely a boy. You are a boy in heart, in mind and in your soul. You just … you were just born into the wrong body, that's all. But you are a boy."

"How do you know?"

"Because you know. Because here in Neverland; when being treated as a boy, you have been more comfortable in your own skin than I have ever seen."

Angela piped up "Neverland brings out who people really are."

Margaret nodded "Yes. There are gender laws that Neverland obeys – and you George, you naturally follow all the rules of males in Neverland, you behave far more differently than we females. And if you don't believe me, answer me something.

Take a moment to think – when do you feel most true to yourself, not happiest, but the most 'true' version of yourself. When you are treated as Georgina, or as George?"

George knew the instinctual response, but did as asked, and actually thought through the question. He remembered the feelings from before – of something amiss in the body, of not wanting to look in mirrors, of just the overall sense of wrongness.

He remembered when Eliza and Margaret had chopped his hair, how upset they were, how freeing it felt to look in the mirror and see the face that matched the personality. How finally he felt like himself. The fact that in George's own mind, George was using male pronouns; it felt more natural and not as forced as thinking 'she' about George.

And that was the answer George needed. George did not feel like 'herself', George felt like himself, because he was. He was George darling, sometimes known as Cub, and he was a boy – in his heart, his mind and his soul.

Angela saw the answer on George's face and patted his cheek. "See, you've always been a boy. Now come on," She leapt up enthusiastically "We've got to come up with a plan to save Peter!"

Angela danced across the room, but then she stopped, she paled to an ashen grey colour then she fell to the floor in pain.

*/*/*

At that exact moment, Mitchell watched in dawning horror as Captain Hook revealed his true intentions and nefarious plan. And Peter Pan collapsed into the darkening Fairy Dust.

 **End of Chapter Eighteen.**

*/*/*

 **Author's Note:**

Here this chapter ends.

Thanks to 'Going on and on and on'

Thanks to all readers of this story.

I thank you all for your patience.

 _Date - Wednesday 9th October 2019_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:**

 **I, Aslansphoenix declare that I do not own 'Peter Pan', Neverland or anything that you find familiar. Technically some of the characters did come from my head ... but I think they belong to Neverland just as much as any canon characters.**

 ***/*/***

 **Author's Note**

Thank-you for your patience.

Warning – Hook has quite an evil plan.

 ***/*/***

 **"All Children Grow up Except One"**

 **Everyone Knows about Neverland,  
About the home of Peter Pan.**

 **Second to the Right, and Straight on till Morning.  
To the place between dreaming and awakening.**

 **There are rules in Neverland  
Rules that must be obeyed.**

 **Boys forget much easier than Girls.  
"No Girl can resist Peter Pan,  
When he uses a specific voice."  
One more thing, which is True ...  
In Neverland, You learn all about You.**

 ***/*/***

 **Chapter Nineteen**

 _Angela danced across the room, but then she stopped, she paled to an ashen grey colour then she fell to the floor in pain._

*/*/*

 _At that exact moment, Mitchell watched in dawning horror as Captain Hook revealed his true intentions and nefarious plan. And Peter Pan collapsed into the darkening Fairy Dust._

*/*/*

 _After Peter was captured by the pirates_

Mitchell should have been feeling pleased.

The plan for Eliza to pretend to be kidnapped to lure Peter Pan to the ship had worked perfectly. Okay so having the rail of the ship being blown off, had not been part of the plan, but everything else went well. Captain Hook had even praised Mitchell's skills in the fight. Everything was going as the Captain wanted, and Mitchell should have been feeling pleased.

But there was a nagging feeling of … something, that made Mitchell's insides twist and writhe. He couldn't get the disappointed look from Margaret when she had seen him with the Pirates … that look made Mitchell feel guilty and that made him angry. An anger he took out on the other cousin.

Mitchell had recognised George, even while looking just like the other Lost Boys. And Mitchell had remembered; not all the details, but the emotions; the jealousy, the competitiveness, the desire to make someone feel worse than Mitchell. So; he had taunted what he was sure was the truth, but the lost and confused look in the other's eyes had not been expected.

But now; they had captured Peter Pan, as per the plan and were heading up the ridges of the Neverland Mountain. Sure, the side of the ship blowing up had not been part of the plan, but they had succeeded; and Mitchell should have been thrilled.

Should have been. There was something unidentifiable … niggling in the back of his mind. Perhaps it was from the betrayed expressions of his cousins. Or maybe the memories he could still recall of before Neverland that were popping up more frequently than they had ever done.

Mitchell shook his head and tried to squash down those nagging concerns. Captain Hook was a great man and he wouldn't lead them wrong … He wouldn't. Maybe Mitchell wouldn't have felt such doubt if Peter Pan hadn't started talking to him.

Throughout the journey; Pan had behaved like the whole situation was just a game. He grinned cheekily at the pirates, mocked their voices (with absolute and terrifying perfection), and somehow successfully managed to seem like he was in control – despite being tied up and carried. In fact; the only thing about the situation that seemed to bother Pan; was that Hook had not yet tried to kill him.

Then Pan started talking to Mitchell directly. "You don't have to do this you know."

"What?"

"Whatever it is that Hook wants you to do. I know you're not really a pirate."

"You don't know anything! You don't know anything about me, or about what goes on around – like you didn't know that Eliza was faking being kidnapped …"

"Yeah she likes playing the damsel in distress doesn't she?"

"You're not surprised …"

"Course not, I already knew. Just like I know you're not really a pirate. If you were you would have attacked Mother, but you didn't. There's got to be a good guy in there somewhere. You're one of Wendy's children, so you got to be good."

Mitchell let out a scoff "Like I said – you don't know anything. I am not on of 'Wendy's children', and besides who says that Captain Hook is the villain here?"

"Wendy asked me to look after you, that makes you her child."

"You are just an idiotic boy!"

Mitchell tried to ignore Pan's incessant jabbering. He reminded himself about what the Captain had said – that Pan was a being who got inside children's heads and made them believe whatever he wanted. He tried to hold not that, used it to dismiss his own doubts about what they were doing.

*/*/*

The group arrived at where they were apparently going – at foot of the Neverland mountain. There was something like a gentle hum in the air that gave the spot an odd feeling, like it was somehow … more. The pirates were huddled together in a respectful – fearful silence. Except for Mr. Smee who didn't seem to feel the same fear, and Captain Hook who always pretended to be above his fears.

Hook glanced at the sky and allowed himself a pleased smirk. It was an almost cloudless evening with the moon in just the right position. He turned (dramatically slow), for now ignoring the immortal boy who haunted his nightmares, and instead spoke to the pawn in his plan.

"Mitchell, my boy, come stand by your Captain's side. I am very proud of you, my boy, you have done us well, and in just a little while more you will have changed the fate of children everywhere. Now tell me; what do you see?"

Mitchell hid a gulp, aware of that hook glinting at the end of the arm wrapped around his shoulder, and he looked where the hand was pointing.

"Umm, trees, a rose bush and a rock wall. Captain."

"Look closer at the wall. That is where it is apparently, but your young will see it."

Mitchell looked and then looked some more, because there was something, something that didn't look like everything else. "There's a door in the wall!"

Hook's eyes glinted with something. Something that might have maliciousness and greed, not that any of the crew would have said so. "Open it. We cannot, only children can see the door, but you lead us and will follow. Go on boy prove your worth."

Mitchell stepped forward, trying to block out Pan's "You don't have to do this." He pushed on the door; it was surprisingly light, and then stepped inside the mountain.

It was hollow. There were narrow walkways and ridges criss-crossing up and around the sides, and at the top was a hole, showing that that place was probably a volcano rather than a mountain. Though it was unlike any volcano on Earth. There was no magma or lava, instead there was what seemed to be a lake that turned into a rushing river flowing downwards.

A river of Gold.

Well not gold the metal, but gold the colour. Admittedly Mitchell thought it was liquid metal at first, until he realised that it was sparkling in away that metal never did. Hooked stepped to edge and slowly dipped his hook into the liquid. He held it up and watched as glitter trickled off.

 _ **"Pixie Dust."**_

His voice was soft as breeze, and in that moment; Mitchell looked at Captain Hook and saw the being that was described in the stories. He couldn't rightly say exactly what it was about the slowly standing figure with glitter dancing off his hook that scared him … but scare Mitchell it did. The group started to make their way up the ridges, as they did, Mitchell felt the courage to ask about their purpose.

"uh – Captain, Sir, what is all this?"

"Pixie, or Fairy Dust. You know what that is don't you, what allows Pan and his visitors to fly. A sprinkle of Fairy Dust, then think happy thoughts and they lift you into the air. But it is so much more than just that. You know how fairies came to be? 'When the first baby laughed for the first time, its laugh broke into a thousand pieces, and they all went skipping about, and that was the beginning of fairies.'*

And if someone were to say that there is no such thing as … our little winged companions, well then somewhere a fairy always falls down dead. Because fairies exist by belief. And Pixie Dust is the physical representation of belief, of the innocence, and hopes and dreams of children.

Have you ever wondered what happens to the baby teeth taken by the Tooth Fairy? Oh, it's true; adults take the physical tooth, but the metaphorical tooth and all that it holds? That is taken by the Tooth fairy and ground up into the smallest size – into dust. That is what Pixie Dust is – all the innocence and belief from children everywhere across all the worlds.

Belief is very powerful … it can create gods and worlds and magic beyond logic. Apparently our ability to believe in stories, to be able to imagine something, and to strive to turn it into reality; is what makes us human, what makes life worth living.

Children are free to see the world through the eyes of their imaginations. Neverland is the heart of children's imagination; and Pixie Dust fuels them. An infinite loop – Children believe so Pixie Dust is created, Pixie Dust exists and so children believe.

And right at the centre of it all is the heart of Neverland – Peter Pan. Neverland reacts to his emotions, his state of being. Peter Pan exists so Neverland exists, which means Pixie Dust is around and Children believe. Children believe, so Neverland, Pixie Dust and Peter Pan all exist. A beautiful balance in the universe."

Hook reached the top of a ridge, seemingly unperturbed by the climb. His crew stood a way behind him, the only sounds they made were off heavy breathing. Even Pet had fallen silent, and he was staring at Hook as though it were his first time witnessing evil. Captain Hook turned slightly to face the group.

"But I wonder; what would happen if one of the parts was taken out of the equation?"

He reached into a pocket and pulled out a small bottle of poison (the skull and cross-bone topper gave it away). He held it out to Mitchell, who took it with hesitance.

"Now my boy, it is your time to shine. On this night, this poison poured into the River of Pixie Dust, by the hand of a child; will cause the Dust to blacken in colour and in behaviour. Belief will be destroyed, and fairies will fall. Those most connected to fairies will start to fade; starting with the most connected – Peter Pan!"

He didn't do an evil laugh, but it was close. Mitchell stared in horror – he thought they were going to break a curse … not cause one!

"I –"

"Come on lad, you wished to prove yourself as better than Pan, this is your chance." Came the whispered order of Captain Hook.

"No! you don't have to do this – it's not too late to turn around, to be a hero!" That was the yell of Peter Pan, as he struggled against the five pirates holding him.

Mitchell looked down at the bottle in his hand … it would prove himself to be the best, to be noticed, but at what cost? The hopes and dreams of innocent children, the existence of fairies, the betrayal of his family? No; no amount of power was worth any of that. He clenched the bottle tight and gripped his sword with the other hand.

"No."

Captain Hook glared at him, and Mitchell wondered how he had ever admired the man. There was no doubt that Mitchell would have died right there, had Peter not been there. With a loud crow, Peter broke one of the men's nose, and flew into the air. Hook was distracted enough for Mitchell to get away from the edge and draw his own sword. A short battle began, and Peter (still behaving like this was a game) grinned at Mitchell, as they fought side-by-side.

Mitchell thought they might have a chance to escape, and then he tripped. He threw his hands out to catch himself, only in doing so, he dropped the bottle of poison. Mitchell tried to grab it, but it rolled away to fast. He watched; in what felt like slow-motion as it reached the edge of the path, it teetered on the edge … and then it fell.

All froze; Peter and Hook were sword to sword up on a ledge above the rest. Mitchell gazed into the swirling gold as the bottle disappeared, he hoped the lid would be enough to stop leakage … but of course, Hook had loosened the lid enough before handing it to Mitchell.

The gentle rush of gold glitter slowed and from the centre of the 'lake', came a hissing noise, and a blackness started spiralling outwards. The hopes and dreams, plus the innocence and imagination; turned to despair and destruction, to pain and anxiety. Its sickness began to spread across the worlds.

 _In the Wendy House; Angela danced across the room, but then she stopped, she paled to an ashen grey colour then she fell to the floor in pain._

 _In the Lost Boys Hideout, the boys watched in fear as Tink stopped insulting them and her light dimmed dangerously._

 _Fairies across all of Neverland fell to the ground, not quite dead, but certainly not well._

 _In England, Wendy, sitting by the open window of the nursery clutched her chest as though she had been stabbed by a great pain._

And Mitchell watched in horror as Peter Pan gave a gasp and collapsed onto the ledge, as the darkening Fairy Dust surrounded him, cursing him into a sleep of nightmares.

*/*/*

 **End of Chapter Nineteen.**

*/*/*

 **Author's Note:**

Here this chapter ends.

Amusing fact – I almost wrote the line " _that makes you her child_ " as 'that makes her your child', which could confuse things. I found it amusing at least.

 _References/where the ideas came from_

Golden Pixie Dust; The Tinkerbelle movies made by Disney (I do not own).

Hook's evil plan; strongly influenced by The Hogfather written by the late great Sir Terry Pratchett (which I also do not own).

*Direct quote from Peter Pan novel.

Thanks to all readers of this story.

I thank you all for your patience.

Oh, and Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Good Luck to Everyone in 2020.

 _Date - Thursday 19th December 2019_


End file.
